Arrow's in the Darkness
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: Daryl Dixon's mind was like a top secret file and he didn't opened up to nobody. Not to Merle or Rick. Not even to Carol and she was his damn best friend. Until he shot 'her'. Something about this kid melted his heart and warmed him up. He wasn't sure what it was, but hell was it changing him. Caryl.
1. A Cry for Help

**A|N: Wooh!**

**Welcome to my first Walking Dead Story ! Super happy to finally be posting it, this has been in the works for a while and now that I own a laptop posting and writing is much easier to do when its not from an iPad. Please let me know what you think i love your feedback! - Mel :)**

**Walking Dead isn't mind: duh**

**PS: This is pre dead Merle XD I couldn't stand to let him go after what happen sunday cause I so many ideas for him!**

* * *

As the night fell over the prison and the air grows old, the forest surrounding them becomes quiet. Peace had been something no one took likely, especially after what happen with the Governor. After it was all said in done they could finally relax, but nothing good last forever. Eventually their peace had to be interrupted: it was just the way of the world. Daryl was on watch that night, up in one of the guard towers, and Carol had decided to join him up there. It didn't bother him much having her up there with him, especially with all the liquor they had in their systems.

"Now where in the world did you find a bottle, not to mention a full bottle, of Jack?" Carol giggled from all the liquor in her system.

He was impressed with how well she was handling the drink, "Formula run, figured little ass-kicker shouldn't be the only one with nice things." With a burp and a smile Daryl took the bottle from her and drank from it more.

"Impressive findings, Daryl!" Carol laughed as he chugged more of the bottle down, "But don't you think that all this drinking is gonna effect you're watch.. Is it?" Carols expression changed, from once happy to serious.

Daryl jumped up from the floor, taking the bottle with him and headed for the balcony, "If yer tryna ask me if I can handle my liquor, woman, the answer is yes!" He drank more for the liquor as he stared out into the forest.

Carol got off the floor, walking slowly over to him and standing right behind him, "I... I didn't..." An angry Daryl made Carol very nervous, but regardless she cared for him and she didn't want to upset him.

"You what?!" Daryl yelled at her as he quickly turned around. Carol tried not to jump back, but her head did jerk back a bit. She was standing their cold, trying to rub her arms to keep herself warm. She knew Daryl wouldn't hurt her, and so did he; but regardless he did frighten her at time. Daryl rubbed the back of his bad, feeling bad. He took his poncho off and wrapped it around her. Summer had been over for a while and the fall was very cold. Daryl cherished his friendship with Carol, he truly did. He cared for her, for her safety and there wasn't no body who could get in the way between them without going threw him first, "Listen... I'm fine alright. Besides, somebody gotta keep on eye on ya." He gave her a faint smile, then handed her the bottle of Jack.

Carol smiled, she loved the way Daryl made her feel safe, made her feel at home. His presence was a reminder that she would live to see tomorrow as long as he was around. Then suddenly she got an uneasy feeling. From behind Daryl somewhere off in the forest, there was a small light shining, "Is that... A fire?"she lifted her hand up to point out into the distance.

Daryl quickly turned around, "The hell..." Daryl's reached for the binoculars that had been on the floors, the same ones that once belonged to Dale, and tried to get a better look. It was definitely a small fire but who; Daryl thought to himself, was dumb enough to light one. Especially in a world like the one they were in.

"I'll go get Rick"" Carol left down the stairs of the tower and back inside to prison to wake Rick up. Daryl stood up in the tower waiting for them to come back, keep an eye on the smoke and fire.

After a few minutes Rick and Glenn had joined Daryl on the balcony of the tower. Daryl passed the binoculars to Rick, "Who do you think it could be?"

Rick the passed the binoculars to Glenn, who shook his head in disbelief, "That light is going to attract a lot, if not all of the walkers in the forest."

Rick rubbed the top of his head, then looking at Daryl and Glenn, "So, what do you two suggest we do bout this?"

"Just leave it, it's not gonna bother us," Glenn proposed, "Besides that's in Woodbury's direction, if it's a big deal they'll handle it."

Rick looked to Daryl, who had been quiet: staring out into the woods, as Glenn talked, "And you? What do you suppose we do, Daryl?"

Daryl crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders as he looked into the forest, "Well if it's seriously buggin' ya'll so much I could go check it out real quick." He hadn't realize that Carol had returned until he said what he did, and by then he regretted saying anything at all.

"But you can't. It's too dark out and too risky." Carol was shaking where she stood. What would possess him to want to do a think like that? Putting himself in danger for a little fire in the distance. She didn't want Daryl to leave again, she couldn't be put through it again. Just no way.

"By now all the walker would be making there way to what ever it is out there." Rick chimed in to try to talk Daryl out of what ever terrible plan he had created in his mind.

"Ain't no big deal, I just check it out real quick and if looks bad I come runnin' back. Not much to it really." Daryl picked his crossbow up from the floor and before he left he brushed past Carol, looking at her intently, "Nine lives, remember?"

Carol had left the liquor on the floor and the four of them walked Daryl to the gate to send him off. Rick placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod, "Good luck out there brother, remember if anything looks bad come straight back."

"Don't plan on being out there longer than I gotta." Daryl could see her from the corner of his eye, standing there with a frown and shaking her in disappointment.

Rick and Glenn had walked back into the prison but Carol stood there staring him down. She was distract by his choice to go out there when it was so dark. He could see it in her eyes she was upset and no words were needed explain the tension between them. He hated worrying her but he had to do what was necessary to keep her safe. He never was sure how to show his emotions with her, even after what happen with the Governor and what they went through. So he always just played it care free.

"What? I got somethin' on my face?" He tried to play it off like he wasn't hurting her by going out there. He always resorted to playing things off like a joke. Sure there was no doubt he cared for the well being of this woman, and this woman was his closet friend of everyone in the prison. She was his number two priority after his brother Merle.

_Merle. _God if he would had any idea what this woman meant to him, he'd kick his teeth in and call him a pussy. Daryl was supposed to be a man: a tough, squirrel eating, walker killing, ear wearing man in a vest who carried a cross bow. Most of all he was a Dixon. He had a name to live up to and if he didn't do so, he would never hear the end of it.

"Just.. come back, ok?" Carol looked to her feet as the words quietly fell out of her mouth. She let out a sigh and turned around to walk away without saying anything else.

Daryl shook his head as he made a grumbling noise. He opened and close the gate himself, being he had the second pair of keys. He wandered carefully through the forest. He was a little lopsided and he knew why. He was drunk. _Shit. Carol's gon' kill me. _He knew if that woman saw him stumbling around out in the forest she'd never let him hear the end of it. He started to see the light of the fire getting brighter. He had only seen a few walkers around that he quietly took out with his knife. He had is cross bow out now, aimed out to shoot anything that looked dead. There was a dead silence. Then a rustling in the forest startled him, and without really thinking about it he turned to where the noise came from and shot the arrow.

In the darkness he could he a female voice cry out in pain. "Fucking hell! You shot me!"


	2. Girl with the Hunters Bow

A|N: Two Chapters in one day wooh! I have a good amount of this prewritten so I can easily type it up and edit it as I go. Reviews are loved! - Mel (:

Walking Dead isn't mind x(

* * *

_You got to be kiddin' me! _Daryl couldn't believe what he did. He wasn't thinking straight now someone was hurt cause of him. Worse a female and now her blood was on his hand. He rushed over to see who it was. The girl was no older than 20. She was carrying a backpack, around her body a quiver and a hunters bow. Her long brown hair in a braid with dark brown eyes. "The hell ya thinkin' walking around alone in a place like this? You go n' lose yer mind or somethin' woman? It's the middle of the night!"

"Me?" The brunette yelled back from where she was on floor with an arrow through her side. She hissed in pain as she tried to get up. "You're the fucker who shot me with a god damn arrow!" As she struggled to her feet she could feel herself get dizzy, wobbling with every step, "I got to find...my sister."

"The hell you think yer going looking like that? Don't cha see ya got an arrow through yer side?" Daryl tried to hold her back but she pushed him away.

"Now who's fault is that, redneck!" She yelled at him as she tried to force herself to walk, "I got to find...Marie..." She made it only a few feet before falling back to the floor, "Marie!" She kept crying out over and over the same name. There was no answer though. It was just her and Daryl alone in those woods now. Them and the walkers.

Daryl walked over to the girl and helped her sit up. He could see her cries out were starting to attract a few walkers but nothing he couldn't handle. "Would ya stop all that yellin'? Yer gonna attract every walker in the damn forest!"

"But...I got to find... Mari-" Before she could finish her sentence, the brunette fainted. She had lost a decent amount of blood from the wound and the pain was too much from her small figure to handle.

Her cries and all her bleeding had cause more walkers to find them. Daryl couldn't stay there any longer, so he grabbed his things and started to head off, but then he remembered she was still there on the floor. If he left there on the floor she was going to certainly die, and he didn't want her blood on his hands. So he mumbled a cuss and with a frustrated sigh Daryl went back to her. He picked the girl up into his arms and carried her back to the prison.

* * *

Carol had felt like she had been waiting for hours for Daryl to finally return. She couldn't sleep until he came back and she knew he was safe. She was so nervous he'd never come back. Inpatient and worried she waited up on the tower for his return, using the binoculars to look out into the forest. She prayed he come back soon. Then finally she could see he movement in the distance. She looked to see that he was finally back, but there was something wrong. Daryl was not alone. He was carrying someone in his arms, a girl she'd never seen before. Carol raced out of the watch tower and back into the prison.

She found Rick sitting down at a table. He couldn't sleep either so he too waited for Daryl's return. "Rick!" She was panting from how fast she ran.

"Is he back?" Rick ask as he got up from his seat to see if she was okay.

"Yes...and he's not alone either." Carol told him through her panting. Rick quickly rushed over to wake up Glenn. In the process of waking him up, all the noise they were making woke rest of their people.

"Rick," Hershel called out as he exited his cell, "What's going on?"

"Daryl keeps bringing home unwanted guest." Glenn replied as his eyes glared up to where he could see Merle looking down at him. He followed Rick and Carol to the gates to let Daryl and the mystery guest in.

As Carol pulled the gate open for Daryl she realized the girl in his arms was bleeding, one of Daryl's arrows through her hip. "What happened?"

"I thought she was a walker..." Daryl explained as he carried her into the prison block, "It...It was an accident I swear!"

"Was she alone when you found her?" Rick asked him as he watched Daryl put her down on a table.

"Yeah but she kept shouting out a name." Daryl explained to him as he removed her bag and weapons and put them to the side. "Marie."

Hershel wobbled over to them to check out the wound on the girl Daryl had brought into the prison, "This doesn't look so bad," Hershel told them, "Carol get me my things please." Carol nodded and went to get the medical supplies.

"Well would ya look at this," Merle's smirk grew as he roughly patted his brothers back, "Darlina brought home quite the catch."

"Fuck off Merle, she's a kid." Daryl yelled at him as he rubbed his back. His brother had a killer swing.

"What's a young girl doing walking around the forest in the middle of the night anyway?" Glenn looked over to Rick with a nervous expression.

"Don't know," Rick told him, "Can't wait to ask her."

* * *

She woke up with an aching body. Hungry and tired. The brunette put her hand on where she had been shot with an arrow. It had been pulled out and patched up but the pain was still there. She could see her things on the other side of the room on a table. That's when she realized that something was terribly wrong. _Marie!_ Her sister was gone. "Marie? Marie!" She then realized she was handcuffed to a metal bar. She kept tugging at it but it didn't come off.

"Hey...easy now!" Rick said as he slowly approached the girl, "No one's gonna hurt you, okay?"

The girl looked around to examine the room. She could see an Asian boy standing next to the man who approached her. A bit behind them was a little boy with a sheriff's hat on. At a table sat two white girls who looked closer to her age, one brunette and the other blond. There was an grey haired woman standing behind them. Against the wall on her right was a black woman with long dreads and a katana sword strapped to her hip, and next to her an old man who was missing a part of one of his legs. The on the other side of the room away from everyone else were two rednecks. One with a missing hand, and one with a cross bow. _Crossbow. _That's when it clicked in her head, "You!" She yelled out in his direction, "Do you have a fucking clue what you've done!"

"Hey I saved yer damn life!" Daryl yelled back at her. He wasn't going to let this stranger yell at him for nothing, even if she was a young girl.

"You're the reason I was shot to begin with! You drunk bastard!" She screamed back furiously, "Why would you bring me here!"

"You passed out from blood loss," Rick tried to tell her, "Daryl had to bring you here otherwise you would have died out there."

The girl tried to pull herself to her feet, but the pain from the wound held her back. "Well your redneck made a fucking mistake!"

Daryl could feel Carols eyes burning into him from the other side of the room. He knew he was going to get it later. "I didn't have to save ya in the first place, ungrateful bitch!"

"Fuck you!" She yelled, "I have to go back!" She tried to explain as she tried once again to pick herself up. "I got to find Marie."

Daryl looked away with arms crossed, "I didn't see no damn girl out there but you."

"No...no no no no!" The girl slid back onto the floor and tears formed in her eyes, "You left her out there? My sister is alone out there?"

"He didn't know, okay?" Rick tried to explain to her.

She wasn't going to hear it though. She refused to sit there and listen to them try to make excuses for why her sister was lost in the woods. "My sister is out there all alone because your stupid fucking redneck shot me!" Her tears fell down her face like a waterfall. She covered her face with her free hand as she wept, "I can't leave her out there...she's only twelve years old."

_Only twelve years old. _Daryl felt a lump form in this through as he listen to her words replayed in his head over and over. _Only a twelve year old girl, lost in the woods. Just like Sofia._


	3. Daryl's Problem

**A|N: Thanks for the review lovelys!**

**As you might be able to tell this story is very Daryl POV. I just like seeing thing through his eyes since he's so f'd in the head :) Enjoy and remember reviews are loved !**

**I don't own Walking Dead**

* * *

_No not this again. _Daryl felt like he just entered a bad dream but this time he had someone's else's little girl as his problem. He felt like his world started to spin with ever word she had said. There was a twelve year old girl lost in the forest again, deep inside he knew some how he had felt it was all his fault, and now it was his obligation to bring her back to safety.

Rick and Glenn had left the girl alone and walked over to where Merle and Daryl had been standing. Daryl was lost within his own mind his eyes glued to the girl crying on the floor. He didn't even realize Rick was calling out his name. "Daryl."

"Huh?" Daryl finally looked up to Rick, Glenn and Merle.

Merle let out a bit of a demonic chuckle, "What happen Darlina, can't keep ya eyes off yer new pet?"

"Fuck off." Daryl told his brother.

"Seriously, you two, what do we do about the girl?" Rick looked at the Dixon brothers with crossed arms.

"Nothing, ain't my problem." Merle scoffed.

Daryl shook his head at his brothers response. "What's all this _we _stuff? There is no we. Ima go find her by myself."

"For once I actually agree with Merle, Daryl." Glenn saying adding his thoughts on the situation, "This girl isn't our people. We got to stop putting our lives in danger for strangers."

"Like I said, there is no _we_, just me ya hear. I'm going alone." Daryl was fed up by this attitude Glenn has had. It's been there since his encounter with the Governor and Daryl was done with his shit.

Meanwhile the four boys tried to figure out a solution. Hershel, Carl and Beth had taken Judith back to their cells. Maggie and Michonne sat together while Carol had put something quick together for their new guest. She had brought the plate over and handed it to her, "I understand how you feel." Everyone in the room had gotten silent. The girl had moved her hand off her face to look up to Carol, who could see the tears drying on her face. The room was so quiet you could here a pin drop. They all listened into what Carol had to say to the new girl. "I had lost my little girl once..."

_Oh no. Not this again. _Daryl could feel his blood boil and his heart pound in his chest. The way the room was so quite and focused of Carol's talking he could of sworn it was loud enough to hear.

"We were too late by the time we found her," Carol explained to the girl, "But I know if Marie is as brave and as strong as you then she's going to be okay. Daryl's going to find that little girl and _she's going to be just fine._"

_Fuck._ Daryl was screaming in his head. _There's that promise again. _It was like karma was coming back to bite him hard in the ass.

"I'm Carol." She said introducing herself to the girl.

The girl slowly reached out for the plate and put it down to her side as she wiped the tears from her face, "I'm Alyssa...St. George."

"Well don't you worry a bit, Alyssa. They're gonna find Marie, promise." Carol looked over to where the boys were standing.

Daryl could feel her eye's burning through him again. Carol had gotten up and headed back to her cell. By then the whole group had dispersed and went back to back to their business. Rick had went off to go on watch. Daryl waited until everyone was back in there cell's before he approached Carol about what she had told Alyssa.

"The hell was that, woman?!" Daryl tried to keep his voice down as he confronted her.

"We have to find Marie," Carol told him from where she was sitting on her bottom bunk. "We weren't quick enough to find Sofia, but I know if we try..."

"Carol..." Daryl stopped her mid sentence and sat down on the bed next to her, "Findin' her ain't gonna bring Sofia back, ya know that right?"

"I know," Carol's eyes had drifted to the wall, "But it's a start."

Daryl didn't say anything else, because quite frankly he didn't need to. He knew exactly what she meant. Maybe by finding this lost girl it would make amends for never finding hers. He looked down to his lap and sighed. Deep down he felt he had let her down by never finding Sofia. It was his biggest regret since this whole apocalypse had started. He hesitated at first, but after a few moments he found himself slowly moving his hand onto her shoulder, holding it tight. She turned her head to let her blue's meet his and gave him a small smile. He could feel the corner of his mouth rise slowly to give her a quick one back. Then as quickly as his hand touch her shoulder he took it off, got up and left her cell. He grabbed his crossbow from his perch and went to leave.

Before he got to the door he stopped to look at Alyssa, who had pushed the plate of food far away from her. "I didn't mean it..."

"I should be out there too, ya know." Alyssa told him as she looked down to the bandage wrapped around her hips, "Marie isn't going to come out to the calls of a stranger."

"Then how do I get her to come with me?" Daryl asked her as he adjusted the crossbow on his shoulder.

"Princess," She smiled slightly, "It's the nickname I call her. How many people in the world going to think to start randomly call her that? Let her know that her big sister is looking for her."

"I am gon' find her." Daryl said as he left the room and when back into the forest to start his search for Marie.

* * *

He had been gone for a few hours. While he was out on his search the rest had continued on their daily routines. No one spoke to Alyssa, they mainly ignored her and passed her by. She didn't care though because the whole time Alyssa just started at the wall, letting tears run down her face. When Daryl finally made his return Carol and Beth had started preparing dinner. He had came back with a few squirrels to cook for dinner, but no Marie. Without a word the too of them exchange looks. Daryl nodded to Alyssa but she just looked away back to the wall. He skinned the squirrels for Carol to cook and then sat in a corner while he waited for her to be finished. As the group settled down for dinner. Alyssa watched as Carol served everyone, included Daryl and his brother, before finally getting food ready for herself.

Before Carol even sat down to eat she had walked over to Alyssa with a small plate of food and handed it to her, "Aren't you hungry? You need to get your strength back if you want to go back out there and help find your sister."

"Marie probably won't eat tonight..." Alyssa told her as her eyes slowly looked in Carol's direction, "That's if she's still alive." She had sent a cold glare in Daryl's direction before looking up to Carol's face, "If you guys don't mind...I'd like to be moved somewhere else."

Carol's expression was shock. The once talkative dinner table was now silent as eyes went over to look at Alyssa. The suddenly Daryl felt eyes start to stare at him. He looked up to Rick, who wasn't really sure what to say or do about the situation they found themselves in. Hershel was the one who finally broke the silence as he leaned over to speak to Rick, "You could lock her up in one of the cells, she'd rest up better that way.

Daryl and Rick looked at the old man then back to each other. Daryl gave Rick a nodded of agreement then both men got up and went to move Alyssa. Rick unhooked her form the the metal bar and the two off them started to help her up to her feet. "Can you walk?" Rick asked her as he and Daryl got her to stand.

She wobbled a couple steps forward before she started to fall back to the floor. Lucky Daryl had been close enough to catch her before she could hurt herself. Alyssa pushed him away from her once she was back on her feet, "I'm fine...I can do this." She started to stumble a few steps more but her body was just to tired and as she fell Rick had caught her this time.

"Can ya stop bein' so damn stubborn," Daryl told her as the two of them tried to help her walk, "We're just tryna help ya."

"I don't want a _mans_ help..." Alyssa's voice became cold and rude.

Daryl let go of her as he clenched fist in frustration, "Excuse me?"

Carol and Maggie had quickly gotten out there seats and went to take Alyssa from the boys help. Carol put her arm around Alyssa's waist to help keep her up as Maggie took a set of cell keys from Rick, "Don't worry boys, we can handle this." Maggie turned to Carol and helped her escort her to the cell block. They brought her the the second level of cells and put her in the cell block next to Carols, directly across from Daryl's perch. Maggie came back to give Rick his keys while Carol returned to her dinner.

"The hell ya put her there for?" Daryl yelled at Maggie as she returned to her dinner.

She shot a frustrated look at Daryl as she sat down next to Glenn, "You shot her, now she's your problem."

"She ain't my problem." Daryl yelled back as he walked out of the prison, slamming the door behind him. _Yes she was...She is definitely you're problem._


	4. Trying to Fit In

**A|N: New Chapter, YAY!**

**This one goes a bit until Alyssa's backround. I fade back and forth with both of their POV's.**

**Remember i owns nothing!**

* * *

Alyssa had been locked up for a day and a half before she could finally walk without the help of someone else. Most of the people there would ignore her. All expect Carol, who brought her food and sometimes sat to talk to her, Beth who enjoyed having another girl her age around and of course Daryl. He hated having to tell her day by day how he couldn't find her sister. Saying how he would try harder the next day. From the time sunrise till it fell again he'd go out to search for her, sometimes alone and other times with Merle. When she was finally healthy again Rick had came to her about finding Marie.

Alyssa had heard "Has he found her yet?

"No," Rick looked down to his toes as he rubbed his forearm, "But you know that Daryl's been out there every day."

"Mierda..." Alyssa cussed as she laced her boots.

"I'm sorry?" Rick made a face of confusion.

"Sorry, forgot your a white boy." Alyssa smiled as she got to her feet, "I may look white but I'm one hundred percent Puerto Rican. Grew up with three older brothers, me and Marie were the only girls. My family was very... ghetto I guess."

"I can tell, you got a lot of..." Rick stopped himself from almost insulting his guest.

"Attitude?" Alyssa laughed out loud, "Yeah, mom use to tell me I was always quite the bitch." She rubbed the back of her head as her smiled faded a bit, "It's the little things like that I always miss."

"Where are you from?" Rick asked her as he sat down on a spare chair in her cell.

"New York." Alyssa replied, "We were here for a convention. Me, and my sister..." She sat down next to Rick as she sighed, "My boyfriend, his brother and a bunch a friends. We were only here for the weekend, when... all this happen." She rubbed her forehead as try to she stop tears from falling.

"I was in a coma." Rick told her to try to get her mind off things.

"At least you didn't experience all the unorganized chaos when this all started," Alyssa looked to him, "I wish I was in a coma when this all started. At least you got your family still...we were out there running away from, some bad men...And I guess a biter scared her off. She was right behind me..."

"She's gonna be okay." Rick said as he looked at her. He smiled to try reinsure her. "Daryl will find her." Rick had got up to leave the cell.

"So you gonna just keep me in here until then?" Alyssa looked up to him from where she sat on the bed.

Rick had turned back, leaving her space to walk past her if she wanted, "No you're free to roam now, you seem harmless enough." Seconds later Judith began to cry.

Alyssa have never noticed the babies cry before. It was a sound she hadn't heard in such a long time, "You guys gotcha selves a baby?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Rick as she followed him out of her cell.

"My daughter." It was the first time Rick had really expressed the fact to someone that Judith was his, "Her momma had died some time ago, but she is our little miracle."

Alyssa went down the stairs and into the main room where Carol and Beth had been talking care of the baby. They sat down together at the table. Beth had been feeding Judith a bottle. Alyssa hovered over Beth as she looked down at the baby and smile. "Why ain't you the prettiest baby." It was the biggest smile Alyssa had shown since she got to the prison. "You're gonna have the prettiest blues one day."

"How do you know they are blue." Beth asked her.

"May I?" Alyssa pointed to the baby and looked at Carol. Beth looked to the older woman as well and waited for her okay. When Carol finally nodded yes, Beth turned to Alyssa and handed her the baby, "Oh well you are quite the doll, aren't cha?"

"You have kids of your own?" Beth asked Alyssa.

Alyssa laughed as she rocked the baby in her arms, "No. Niece and nephews though. My brother married a woman with the prettiest blues. When their little girl was born her eyes were dark, like mine, but her mom was convinced they fade to blue. Six months later they were the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen."

"But how can you tell?" Beth asked her again as Alyssa held her back.

"The way the light shines in her eyes, you can see they are actually a lot lighter," Alyssa smiled as the baby let out a coo, "What's her name, by the way."

"Ass-Kicker.." Carol said instinctively as Beth let out a giggle, "Ha.. no I meant Judith! Her names Judith."

"Ass-Kicker, huh? I'm guessing the redneck named her?" Alyssa laughed, "Well I like the name, it's a good one."

"I'm gonna put her down for a nap." Beth smiled as she walked away with the baby, leaving Carol and Alyssa alone in the main room.

"So... Sofia." Alyssa began to say.

"My daughter... she was twelve when..." Carol felt a small lump grow in her throat.

"Can I ask... what happened?" Alyssa sat down next to Carol.

She began to tell her all the events that happen to the group in the last few years. Carol told her about how the herd surprised them on the main road, how they scared off Sofia and she got separated from the group. How Carl got shot by Otis and they ended up on Hershel's farm. She also spoke fondly of Daryl. Carol smiled as she told Alyssa how hard Daryl looked and how determined he was to find Sofia. Then she went on about eventually it was too late and her little girl was long gone, and how the farm was over run and the hard times they endured during the winter. Then finally how they made it to the prison, made it home, and even though they had lost a lot of people they still pulled together. They became a family and they worked hard to kept this place safe. Alyssa was so fascinated by the people here in the prison.

When all was said and done they were okay, they were still standing, and that blew Alyssa away. "You guys went through all that..."

"It's thanks to Rick that we made it so far, he's a good leader. Also cause of Daryl... he's protected and fed us all with his life." Carol looked down at the table and she smiled. Daryl was such a good man, and to her he was the rest. The reason _she_ was alive. "They've done us good."

Just in time to hear his name, Daryl had walked into the prison like clock work. "Aye Carol, you talkin' bout me?" Daryl shot Alyssa a look of disapproval before looking at Carol. Even though it was so very small, Alyssa saw the smile he had thrown Carol.

"Just giving Alyssa more reasons to have faith in you." Carol smiled to him then gently put her hand on Alyssa's back.

Daryl put some squirrels on top of the table the girl sat on. Alyssa made a face of disgust and Carol giggled. Alyssa looked up at Daryl, a serious look on her face, "She don't need to have no faith in me, it won't mean a damn thing. Ima still find that lil' girl regardless."

"Not if I find her first." Alyssa shot him a smirk. It was the first form of kind expression he had ever got to her. "Listen...I'm sorry for the way I've been. You've been out there every day, and I'm real grateful."

Daryl looked at her and shrugged, "Didn't hurt my feelings none." Not even a moment later Merle had walked in the prison, dragging in a dead buck behind him.

"Yeah boy. Leave it to good ol' Merle to reel in the real catch!" The redneck had a smile on from ear to ear as he continued to boost his own ego, "Darlina may bring the scraps but I know how go catch the real deal!"

"Impressive." Alyssa shook her head in approval.

Daryl scoffed at the buck, "I was the one who tracked it down, all ya did was killed it."

"Well you did good to," Carol smiled, "Don't worry about it i'll be sure to make sure everyone gets a good serving of both tonight."

Daryl looked at Carol from the corner of her eyes, "Don't worry bout that. I don't matter." It did though, every little thing that Carol did to make him fit it and feel like family did matter to him.

Alyssa watched the the looks the two of them gave each other. She had noticed it since the first day she had been there, the way they looked at each other, the way she smiled at him and sometimes even if it was vague he would smile back. She knew there was something between them, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Finally Daryl caught her staring and looked to her. That's when Alyssa remembered, he was supposed to be finding Marie, and he didn't. She waited to see if he'd say something, anything. That he found a trail or something, something to hold her over, but all Daryl did was sigh.

"I'll find'r tomorrow, don't worry bout it." He told her in almost a whisper.

"I ain't worried," Alyssa replied, "Cause tomorrow I'll be out there with ya."

"Ya sure that yer body can handle that?" Daryl asked her, "Yer 'possed to be healin' remember."

"I've healed enough," She tried to explain to him, "I should of always been out there, I feel awful being stuck in here...useless."

"Well how about tonight you help me cook?" Carol smiled as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"Sure," Alyssa smiled back at her, "I'd like that."


	5. Being Like You

**A|N: Chapter five already! Slowly approaching that point where I don't have things prewritten then the chapters will come a bit slower haha. But enjoy!**

**Walking Dead isn't mine. Neither is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry**

* * *

Rick, Glenn and Hershel were standing together watching Alyssa spend time with Carol from a distance. She was blending in quite well, getting along with most of the girls who lived there. She also seem to enjoy the presence of both Dixon brothers. She was getting comfortable there, and some of them worried a little too comfortable.

"So what do you guys think of her?" Rick as the men that stood with him.

Maggie had brought her father a chair to sit on. "Alyssa? She's a good kid." Hershel told Rick as he sat down. "But if she's going to live here that makes her another mouth to feed, another person on our hands, and if Daryl finds her sister that will make two."

Rick rubbed the back of his head. He knew Hershel was right, keeping her was more to worry about. "So suggestions?"

"Personally," Glenn told him as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's send them to Andrea, we don't have the supplies for her to stay here. We don't need the extra mouths to feed and bodies to protect. She's not our problem."

"Really?" Maggie was upset with her husband, "She just got here and we are already talking about kicking her out?"

"We can't support her, Maggie," Glenn tried to explain to her, "And if Daryl does find her sister, which we don't know if he even will, that's just more work for us to do."

"We took Michonne in." Maggie reminded them of the woman who had been sitting down not to far away. "And she's been pulling her own weight since the first day we let her in. What makes you think Alyssa and her sister won't do the same if we ask?"

"She ain't are people, or our problem." Glenn was getting frustrated with his wife.

Michonne had quietly snuck up on them without anyone realizing. She had tapped on Ricks shoulder making him jump. When he turned around she was pointing to where Alyssa was sitting Carol, helping her prepare the groups dinner, "Looks like she's been trying real hard to fit in. Much harder that Merle has ever tried before and he still lives here without a fuss."

As they all looked across the way to were Alyssa was sitting with Carol, it was clear she was blending with ease. Beth and Carl had joined them, Beth helping the other two girls with dinner while Daryl showed Carl how to skin squirrels. Alyssa had a good connection with the youth of the group. When dinner was finally done, Alyssa had taken her food with her back to her cell to eat alone with the group all sat together. She had finished the food she had quickly and then sat back on her bottom bunk, with eyes clothes just to get a moment of relaxation. She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her. Seconds later, Beth was at her cell door.

"Why are you eating alone." Beth asked her.

"A lot of your people don't seem to like me," Alyssa told her as she sat up on the corner of her bed, "figured I'd just eat in here."

"Can you sing?" Beth's question made Alyssa giggle.

"Yeah, a bit, why'd ya ask?" Alyssa smiled as she got up off the bed.

"Daddy had asked me to sing at dinner, you should sing with me." Beth smiled back as she grabbed Alyssa's hand and dragged her back to where the group was eating dinner.

"Ha. Okay cowgirl, but I'm not sure if you and I know the same set of tunes

"That's fine," Beth told her as she made Alyssa sit down at the table. Next to her was Carol, Carl and Rick. Beth had sat down on Alyssa's other side, "You can pick the song."

Suddenly all eyes were on Alyssa, her face now read with embarrassment. First person she noticed was Daryl, who sat far away from everyone else, but at the perfect angle to keep his eyes on the table she was at. She felt the corner of her mouth rise slight as he looked up at her, and get gave her the same tiny smile. "Okay...well I think I got one...wish I had a guitar though." She smiled to herself as she thought out loud.

Just then Glenn got up and went to to look threw their things. He had came back with the guitar that Dale had found. It always just sat in the back of one of the cars, no one bothered to throw it away. "Never thought anyone would end up using this." He told her as he handed the guitar.

Alyssa played one cord. The guitar was entirely out of tune. "This sounds awful." she laughed to herself as she retuned the guitar by ear. When it was finally in tune again, she took a deep breath and started to sing:

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. _

_Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song."_

Alyssa smiled as she strummed the guitar along with the song. Beth had joined in as the group watched the two young girls sing in unison.

"_Lord make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother. _

_She'll know I'm safe as she stands under my colors. _

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be. _

_No, ain't even grey, but she bury's her baby. The sharp knife of a short life. _

_Well, I've had just enough time."_

The group had gotten together to listen to them sing. Alyssa scanned everyone carefully. She watched Glenn and Maggie cuddle closer, while Hershel gave Beth a warm smile. Michonne had watched them from a distance, she smiled as she listen to the girls sing. Rick was next to his son, who had went to get his sister. Rick had taken the baby and cuddled her close. Then their was Daryl, even when he was sitting with his brother Alyssa could see his eyes had drifted off to Carol. There was something about them that struck Alyssa as strange, but also very cute.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. _

_Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time. _

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never known the loving of a man,_

_but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand. _

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever. _

_Who would of thought forever would be severed by the sharp knife of a short life. _

_Well, I've had just enough time."_

Alyssa didn't realize that Beth had stopped singing and Alyssa's voice was the only one echoing in the room.

"_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done. _

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. _

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. _

_Funny when you're dead who people start listing."_

Alyssa sighed as a single tear fell down her face. She remembered the last time she had sang for anyone was for Marie.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. _

_Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love. Gather up your tears keep'em in your pocket. _

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh. The sharp knife of a short life. _

_Well, I've had just enough time. So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."_

Alyssa played the final strum of her guitar and then wiped the sing tear off her face. She looked up and everyone had been smiling at her and clapping, Beth especially loud.

"Thank you girls, that was beautiful." Hershel smiled as Beth ran to her father to give him a hug and a kiss.

In that moment when Beth embraced her father, Alyssa felt incredible lonely. Everyone here was a family, they all loved each other and took care of one another. She knew she didn't have that, not even a little bit. Her only family was out there somewhere, probably cold and hungry, or even worse. Alyssa envied the was this strange family worked, and she longed to be part of something so close. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize Michonne approach her, slowly putting her hand on Alyssa's shoulder. When she looked up, Michonne had been smiling at her, "You're quite the talented kid/"

"I'm twenty," Alyssa laughed, "But thank you."

"Twenty, huh?" Michonne looked at her in shock, "Woulda sworn you were at least sixteen. What was a twenty year doing alone in the forest with her little sister?"

"Running." Alyssa's smile had disappeared just like that. She looked down as she put the guitar to her sighed and crossed her arms on the table

"From who?" Rick asked her.

Alyssa lowered her head onto her arms as she closed her eyes, hoping tears wouldn't try to escape them. "My people."


	6. Karma Came Around

**A|N: New Chapter Up cause I just couldn't wait ! Next one is going up too since its short ;P**

**Hope you like it: Reviews are LOVED :D and thanks to those whose left some already i love you guys 3**

**- Mel (:**

**Walking Dead isn't Mine!**

* * *

"I was with a group," Alyssa began to tell them, "Maybe 30 plus people. Mainly men too. Only a few girls, and Marie was the only kid. In the beginning it was Me, my sister, my boyfriend Troy and his brother Sebastian. We had a bunch of people with us when we came here, and even though we lost some we gained others. Stragglers, loners...thugs." Alyssa made a face of disgust, "It wasn't bad in the beginning, Sebastian was good leader. He kept us alive and safe...but then one day, I came back from a hunt...Troy had been killed." She took a deep breath as a lump formed in her throat and her eyes got watery. "Mamita didn't want Marie to come here with me...but I told her what could go wrong?" She could help but start to cry, "Then after Troy died Sebastian...he got violent. He let the group do whatever they wanted. Including hurt people. If he ever found this place, he'd kill all the men...and I don't even wanna think about what he'd do to the woman. He's cold hearted and evil, and if you ever see him...run."

"Why does that sound so familiar..." Maggie looked at Glenn with fear in her eyes as he wrapped one of his arms around her

"That's because that's how Daryl explained Randal's men..." Rick said out loud as he got out of his seat and handed Carol the baby.

There was a sudden tension in the room. Michonne had backed away from Alyssa. Daryl had gotten out of his seat and walked over to Alyssa. Before she could even react, he and Rick had pulled her up out of her seat and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her down.

"Did you know a boy name Randal?!" Rick yelled at her as he pulled the gun out of his holster and held it to her head.

"The fuck are you guys doing! Let me go!" Alyssa cried out as she struggled to get them off her.

"Rick she's just a young girl! This isn't right!" Carol tried to calm the men down but it wasn't working.

"This sum'a bitch runs with those sick fucks and ya want us to let'r go?" Daryl yelled at Carol.

"I'll ask you again, did you know him?" Rick yelled as he pushed the gun into the side of her head.

"Yes!" Alyssa finally cried out. The tears pouring down her face, "He was a stupid boy, always so clumsy and getting himself in trouble with Sebastian. Always trying to prove himself...and Sebastian was relieved when he didn't come back. He knew the kid was a lost cause. Randal was always a big pussy." The men let her go as she fell to the floor she cover he face with her hands, "There was a day in the forest...they found a man with two young girls...the boys decided to, have their way with them. It was supposed to be Randal's chance to redeem himself, but he chickened out. So when they went out to that town on a run...and he never came back. Sebastian said good riddance."

"Yeah he told us about yer boys, and how they're all sick fucks," Daryl yelled at her, "How we know ye ain't no different?"

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to that sick bastard." Alyssa got back to her feet, yelling in Daryl and Rick's faces. "After Troy died, Sebastian had 'claimed' me as his own. He said if I didn't listen to everything he said...he'd." She clenched her fist as she turned around to punch the wall. When she turned back, they could see the blood running down her hand. "It was our deal! He'd use me how ever he want, and one one would _ever_ touch Marie! He fucking promised me!" Her eyes were red and suddenly both men felt like total assholes. "I ran away with her because I couldn't take it anymore, set off fires so walkers would come and distract them while me and Marie made our escape. We were so close to freedom and then you fucking shot me!" Daryl had felt awful. He could feel his heart sink in his chest. "I know what kind of woman I am, the things I have done so my sister can stay safe. I took worse than a fucking beating to keep my sister safe so don't you even dare to fucking think that you have any right to judge! You don't got the damn right!" With that Alyssa stormed off back to her cell, leaving the room in shock and silence.

"That poor girl..." Beth said breaking the silence. She looked to her father, who put an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss on her forehead.

All the screaming was enough to get Judith to start crying Carol rocked the baby in her arms to sooth her, even though her own blood had been boiling. "Do you both feel good about yourselves? Feel big and tough after that?" Carol gave Rick and Daryl cold glares before storming off to put the baby away and find Alyssa.

"So...what now?" Glenn asked Rick as he put his gun back in holster.

"We gotta find that lil' girl..." Daryl told them as he went to find his crossbow. He felt like a total dick, and he wasn't going to sit around and talk about his feelings. So he did what he did best. Stormed out of the room and went out for watch.

"Daryl is right," Rick said as he watched Daryl slam the door as he left. "We got to find Alyssa, if Sebastian men find her first. It won't be good for any of us. If he finds this place, know we have Alyssa...we need to be ready."

"Well 'scuse me officer friendly, explain to me why I gotta risk my ass for someone strange lil' girl?" Merle complained with a raised eye brow.

"Your brother shot her." Glenn yelled at him, sick of Merle's attitude.

"Don't see how that makes her my problem." Merle got up as he walked out to find his brother.

* * *

Daryl had came back after he let off some steam. When something bothered him he always took him a while to come back, so it was pretty late when he returned. All he wanted to do was gather his things, then go back out there and find Marie. Make up for being such an ass. As he approached the stairs to his perch he could hear Alyssa talking.

"They are both assholes...that stupid leader and his fucking redneck too." He could hear Alyssa tell someone.

"No that's not true, I know they can be harsh...it's just they want to protect us." It was Carol's voice who responded. There she went trying to justify Daryl's actions again. _What was with her always doing that? _He waited to see if she'd say anything else. "Rick cares about this family a lot. Daryl does too. Sure he seems like just a mean redneck...but he's a good man. A honorable man. Just lookin' out for what's his. They both are. Just give them a chance."

"You got a lot of faith in that white boy." He could hear Alyssa chuckle.

"Yeah..." Carol giggled, "You can say he's like...my guardian angel."

Daryl's heart stopped. _Why would she go and say something like that for?_ He wasn't really sure if he had heard what she said correctly. _Guardian angel, huh? Definitely not._ He was a Dixon, he wasn't no angel. _She just must be tryna make me look good thats all. She don't mean none of that...does she? _He made his way up the steps and over to the cell they were in. They had stopped talking when they saw him make his way to them. Daryl tried to pretend he didn't hear anything they had said. "Hey..uh, can I talk to Alyssa real quick?"

"Of course." Carol smiled as she got up. He lifted his eyes up slowly to find hers. She always had the warmest smile on her face. It killed him every time he saw it, ate away at his heart, because he knew that smile always put one on his face and it just wasn't like him. As she walked past him, he felt her shoulder brush past his. _Dammit woman, why you gotta go and do that now?_ He took a deep breath as she walked of the room, hoping that all these emotions in his chest would just leave him alone and fuck off.

He had forgotten in that moment that Alyssa was still sitting there the whole time until he heard her snicker, "Should I let you two get a moment alone?"

Daryl snapped back into reality. Alyssa had been giving him a dirty smile. "Shut up."

"So what could you possibly want me for?" Alyssa's face turned serious. She hadn't gotten over what he and Rick had did in the main room.

"We're goin' out to find yer sister tomorrow, just us if yer up to it." Daryl told her as he looked away to the wall.

"Does that mean I get my stuff back" Alyssa glared his way but he didn't dare make eye contact.

"Depends," He said finally looking at her, "Ya gon' shoot me through my side with an arrow, too?"

"I'll try to resist the urge." Alyssa giggled at her own response. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle as well. Alyssa rolled over and laid back in her bed. "Besides after that huge pep talk Carol gave about ya I'd feel real bad bout shootin' her guardian angel." She sat up a bit and looked at Daryl with a smirk on her face. She knew he over heard them.

"Ye best keep yer trap shut bout that!" Daryl growled as he turned around to walk away, all in a huff. As he started to leave he could hear Alyssa call him to come back. He turned back to her but only slightly.

"Any other man would have left me out there to die, so thank you." Alyssa laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes, "Guess Carol _might _be right, bout you not being so bad and all."

"Yeah.." It was the only word Daryl could force out. He felt quite stupid about every thing that had happen between him and Alyssa, yet still after everything she was still kind to him.

"Night...Daryl." He heard Alyssa mumble as she fell asleep.

"M'hm." Daryl replied as he went back to his perch. He got down to the floor and made himself comfortable. He could see from across the way Carol in her cell. From where he slept he had a perfect view of her, always keeping his eyes out. She had been on her knees, praying. As she got up to get into her bed she turned around to see Daryl watching her. She smiled at him, and he returned a quick one back. He watched as she climbed into bed and fell asleep, and once he knew she was safe in bed Daryl could finally rest his eyes.


	7. The Beaten and The Bruised

**A|N: Next chapter: kinda short but I felt it didn't need so much to get its point across (:**

**Walking Dead isn't mine. Lifeline belongs to Katie Trotta.**

* * *

The next time Daryl had opened his eyes it was still dark out. In the darkness he heard a faint sound of someone talking. It was a females voice. He got up from his make-shift bed, crossbow in his hands, as she headed back to the main area of the prison. At one of the tables he found Alyssa sitting down by her self, singing quietly to herself. He approached her quietly trying not to disturb her.

"_And you can wrap your arms around me anytime._

_And you can wear me like a vest, I'll be your lifeline. _

_I'll keep you a float in this wicked world. You can be at rest just knowing.."_

Alyssa's voice was sweet and shy. She had stopped her singing when she heard Daryl slowly creeping up on her. She turned around to face him and he could tell even in the darkness that she had been crying.

"Can't sleep, huh?" She asked him.

"Not with yer singing." He didn't mean to come out rude, but it did anyway. "But.. I uh, Usually don't much anyway. Sorry bout interruptin' ya. Keep goin' if ya want to." Daryl had sat down at the table directly across from her as he put his crossbow down. She stared as him for a few moments, wiping her tears off her face before continuing. Her arms crossed on the table.

"_Has the world deceived you_? _Has life been unkind?_

_Did time go to quickly leaving you lost and left behind?_

_Do you feel out of place even in your own skin?_

_Like every day is a battle, and your not sure if you can win."_

She stopped to take a deep breath, the song had clearly some meaning to her.

"_And you can wrap your arms around me anytime._

_And you can wear me like a vest I'll be your lifeline._

_I'll keep you afloat in this wicked world._

_You can be at rest just knowing..."_

Daryl watched the tears form in her eyes as she stopped to catch her breath again.

"_You can wrap my arms around you. I can be your lifeline._

_I'll keep you afloat. I promise. I promise._

_And you can wrap my arms around you anytime. _

_And you can wear me like a vest, I'll be your lifeline!_

_I'll keep you afloat in this wicked world._

_You can be at rest just knowing I'm here._

_That I'm here... That I'm here. I'm here._

_I'm here..."_

Alyssa looked down into her arms and cried. Daryl just sat there looking at her, he didn't know what to do. Slowly he slid his hand across the table and put it on her head to give it a gentle pat.

"Don't gotta worry no more, we gon' find yer sister, and she's gon be just fine." _Fuck I said it again,_ He thought in his mind, but this time Daryl just knew he'd find Marie. He wouldn't be too late this time, he couldn't be. He was sick of letting people down. He wasn't going to do it, not anymore.

Alyssa lifted her head up, tears had dried to her face, "The last time I sang before I got here... I was singing that song to my sister, the night before Troy died." She spilled her life story out to Daryl as if she had known him for years. "I always hated him for leaving me here, alone like this. But now-a-days I find myself... envying him. He didn't have to deal with the things I've seen, with what I know. He doesn't have to suffer through the pain I had to, or feel the hurt I have felt. He's at peace in heaven, while we are stuck here...in hell."

"It ain't that terrible," Daryl was talking to Alyssa, but his mind was else were, "Not if you got someone.. or somethin' to live for. I'm sure once we find Marie ya gon' feel lot different."

"She and I can't run forever," Alyssa voice trembled with emotions, "And it's not like we can just stay here... That Asian boy will start a riot to get of us the moment we find her."

"Ain't up to Glenn," Daryl replied, "Rick makes the final call."

"Guess I gotta figure out a way to show Rick I ain't no waste of space then," Alyssa told Daryl as she got up to return to her cell. "I can't make her run forever." As she turned to walk away, Daryl could see a scar on the back of her neck. Looked like someone tried to choke her with something. He hadn't noticed it before when she was wearing her jacket.

"Where's that from?" From the color he knew it was a recent scar.

"Like I said," Alyssa said as she turned her head back, "I took my beatings, so Marie never had to." After a few seconds she turned forward again and went back to her cell. A minute or so after she had laid in bed she saw Daryl return to his perch. As he laid down he looked up at her and she smiled. He gave a faint smile back and laid down. Finally she could return to bed.


	8. The Hunters

**A|N: New Chapter is here! One chapter away from having until I don't have things prewritten. **

**Also I should be posting the new chapter of These Were Her Saints by Monday so keep an eye our for that :)**

**Remember reviews are absolutely LOVED !**

**Walking Dead isn't mine.**

* * *

The next morning Carol had prepare some supplies for their quest to find Marie. Rick had given Alyssa her weapons back; which include a baseball bat, her bow and arrows, and a small hunting knife. They had all gathered at the gate to wish them good luck. All but Merle, who had been annoyed with Daryl's decision, and Glenn who hated the plan in the first place. Daryl and Alyssa wandered the forest together, back to the place where he first shot her.

From the moment they were back there, really searching for her, Alyssa had become frantic. Daryl watched her as she looked around in panic. "Alyssa..." He called to her softly as she continued in her panic.

"Marie? Marie!" She called out over and over, praying that she'd hear a response. All she got though was silence.

"She probably didn't stick around long." Daryl said trying to look on the bright side, "She probably headed off, away from the light."

"We had camped not to far from here. No way Sebastian and his boys will still be there, never said in the same place for long." Alyssa removed the hunters bow from around her body and grabbed an arrow from the quiver as the made their way deeper into the forest, towards the little spot the had once camped. It was now empty, but someone was clearly there before.

"Musta left the night ye started the fire, no way they woulda stayed." Daryl checked the area for tracks; anything that screamed little girl.

"I just hope we find Marie before he does..." Alyssa told him as she looked around.

"Ya said Marie was the only kid right?" Daryl asked her as he stumbled upon a pair of small foot prints.

"Yeah, you got something?" Alyssa said slowly approaching him.

"Yeah, these are a bit old, musta been when ya guys first left camp." He examined the tracks for a minute or two, "They headed of that way, towards where I shot ya." Daryl followed the tracks, Alyssa always a few steps behind him, watching his back as they moved through the forest. "This is were she ran off, something musta spooked her." He told her as the tracks started to move away from where he first found her.

"You hunted for a long time?" She asked him as she followed him along.

"Yup." He looked back to Alyssa, noticing her perfect formation while holding her hunters bow, "You?"

"Yeah, Papi liked to hunt upstate when he could. Used to take me and my brothers. I wasn't old enough for a hunting rifle so he taught me how'd to use this instead, and I became pretty damn good." Alyssa told him, "Used to promise Marie to teach her when she was big enough."

They stopped following the tracks for a moment. Daryl got down on the floor, putting his tracking skills at work. "She stops here, a bunch a tracks surrounded her."

"Walkers?" Alyssa had a nervous tone in her voice.

"No, when she stopped they did too. Then they all started to move together, side by side." Daryl said as he got up and looked towards Alyssa.

"So he found her first..." Her face became pale, scared, her eyes were red and full of rage. "We're too late..."

"But she's alive, and that counts for something." Daryl tried to stay positive as they followed a trail for a bit longer. Blending in, under leaves and dirt he spotted a blue ribbon. He picked it up and showed it to Alyssa, "This look familiar?"

She took it from his hand and brushed the dirt on. At one of the ends of the ribbon the name Marie had been embroiled. "Yeah, that's Marie's." She could feel her heart getting heavy. Alyssa ran her thumb across where the name was imprinted and sighed. She then put the ribbon in her hair at the end where the hair tie held her long hair together. "We should keep moving, if we moved fast enough we might catch up to them.

"Hey, if she's with them and they are as crazy as ye say they are. Going just us to is a death sentence, ye know that." Daryl tried to be rational but Alyssa was to rage driven.

"She ain't gonna end up well if we leave her with 'em!" Alyssa yelled at him.

"Aye, I'm tryna make sure we keep our heads. Not runnin' around tryna get our asses handed to us." Daryl yelled back, frustrated with her inability to keep calm, "We ain't no good to her dead."

"We ain't no use to anyone if we act all pussy and don't do nothing! I ain't gonna waste time when Sebastian could be hurting her!" Alyssa stomped off following the trail.

"Well you gon' out their and gettin' yerself killed ain't gon' make shit any better! Ye might as well and consider Marie a lost cause now if all yer gonna do is stomp around and lost yer shit!" Daryl growled as he turned around and headed back for the prison.

"The fuck you say about Marie?" Alyssa was furious, she blocked out everything he said and all she had heard was the last thing he had said.

"Nothin'...lets just go back n' actually make a plan with Rick and the group." Daryl grumbled as he kept on walking. As he kept going he suddenly felt a small rock hit the back of his head. He turned back around, complete engulfed in rage, "The fuck was that for?!"

"You can't just leave her out here!' Alyssa started to cry out of anger. She could feel her blood boil in her veins, her body shake in fear. First he shot her and now he was leaving her little sister in the hands of an evil man, and she was pissed at him because of it. "You promised me!"

"Ya go on n' get yerself killed before ye can find'er! Ima go back and figure out a real plan!" Daryl scoffed as he turned around and walked away.

"You're a fuckin' piece of work, mister! Tryna make me think you give a shit bout helping me find my sister! Fuck you then!" Alyssa stormed off in the opposite direction. She walked on for a while. She had thought he would eventually follow her, but when she looked back to see if he was there, he wasn't and suddenly she felt really nervous. She honestly didn't want to be alone and she had really hoped he wouldn't just leave her there. Alyssa had been too lost in thought she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her, and a second later she felt the force of a bat colliding with the side of her hip, exactly where Daryl had shot her days before. As she fell to the ground he had just enough energy to scream out his name once: "DARYL!"

He turned around when he heard the sound of Alyssa screaming his name. _Fuck...she was supposed to be right behind me. Why wasn't she behind me?_ He loaded his crossbow and rushed back towards where he saw Alyssa storm off to to find her. When he finally found Alyssa she was on the floor cringed over in pain, a man standing above her body. He didn't hesitate to shoot the man in the head. Once he was sure the man was dead, he rushed to Alyssa and helped her off the floor. "You alright?

"I'll be fine..." Alyssa said as she looked over to the mans dead body, "That's Brandon, one of Sebastian's hunters. He musta been out here waiting for me to come back for Marie..."

"Do ya see now why we can't be runnin' around out here by ourselves!?" Daryl yelled at her out of annoyance. In that moment when he heard her scream her named, he became so worried about her. He didn't get why he did, and that just made him more angry.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at him as she made a noise of anger, "The hell with you redneck!" Alyssa tried to play as if she was tough but Daryl could see right through her. On the inside Alyssa was like jello, no matter how rock hard she tried to make herself seem.

"Come on," Daryl said as he dragged her by her arm, "We're goin' back."

"Fine, just get the hell off of me!" Alyssa cried as she pulled her arm away. She straggled behind him as they walked back, far enough to prove a point that she was mad at him, but close enough to be near him incase something else happen.

"Yer just a lil' kid too, ain't ye?" Daryl mumbled to her as he looked back. She gave him no response, just kept walking with her head down, rubbing the arm that she had grabbed. He was right though, she was just a kid, and she was scared. Daryl slowed down his pace enough until eventually he and Alyssa were walking together, side by side.


	9. Don't Trust Strangers

**A|N: Sorry this took forever guys. I've been trolling tumblr instead of writing... because after sundays episode my hearts been spiraling into Season Finale DENIAL! . So here ya goooo! enjoy ! and remember review are LOVED ! :D**

**(BTW: this is all written as people didn't die BUT the Governor... so yeah: don't judge :3)**

**I doesn't own the walking dead (:**

* * *

Woodbury had been quieter since the reign of the Governor ended. They were a peaceful town once more, and thanks to Andrea they still thrived. Along with the help of Tyrese, Milton, Sasha, Ben and Allen; she was able to keep Woodbury safe for its people. She had to keep them safe, in order to keep the prison safe and make sure no one would ever try again to hurt her friends. As long as she was there she was certain they'd never go to war again.

"Governess" Tyrese entered Andrea's office and made a smile that always seemed to make her eyes roll. They were like best friend's now, and he always knew how to get under her skin.

Andrea stacked the papers and put them down, "I swear to god Tyrese, you keep calling me that I'm gonna throw you over the wall!" She had a smile on her face as well, she could tell he truly enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"So you know how you said you want to be there when we have...visitors." Tyrese started to say as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Andrea opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out her gun. The same one her father had gave her what felt like so long ago, when she had left for her trip with Amy. "Yes, why do you bring it up?"

"There are some people tryna find a place to spend the night." He explained to her as she got out of her seat, and put her gun into her holster.

"How many?"

"Four," Tyrese went on as he followed her out of her office and to the south entrance where Sasha and Allen had been waiting for there return. They could see the four strangers standing there as they slowly walked over, "One's justa kid." He leaned over to tell her.

"Doesn't mean I trust the men they're with, but we'll see if they are friendly." Andrea whispered back as they finally approached the four strangers. "Welcome to Woodbury, who may you all be?" She put a smile on her face. She wanted so hard to be friendly and welcome everyone with open arms but after the Governor it wasn't so easy.

The first man who spoke was a tall, faired skinned man in a black peacoat. "You must be the Governess." He was quite handsome, with black slicked black hair and hazel eyes. He had the little kids hand in his. She was a cute girl with brown straight hair in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. There was another man, Spanish with curly brown hair with blue eyes and he also wore a similar peacoat. The there was a dark skinned man, the tallest of the group, well build with a buzz cut. They hadn't been carrying much and they didn't really look so tired and something about they three grown men gave Andrea an off feeling.

She had looked over to Tyrese, who was chuckling a bit to himself, "My name is Andrea, and yes I am the leader of Woodbury."

"Quite the lovely town you got here, Miss Andrea." The black haired man smiled, "We were just passing by, hoping maybe you had a place we can rest up in for the night."

"It's just the four of you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes just me and my boys, and the little one. Only passing through, not much for us here in Georgia," He explained, "Not gonna kick us out right? Don't think she can take the hard road another day."

Andrea looked down to the little girl. She looked so sad, her eyes tired and so full of darkness. She almost looked heart broken. Andrea wasn't the only one who noticed either. Sasha, who was standing right behind her, noticed as well. "Why she so sad?" She asked as she gestured her head to the little girl.

"We lost her sister a few days ago..." The Spanish man said quietly. "Hasn't spoken much since."

Andrea bent down to the little girls level and put her hand on her shoulder, giving her a understanding smile, "I know how you must feel." She really did understand exactly how she felt. She remembered how hard losing Amy was, and this little girl was no older that 12 so whatever she was going through must of hurt a lot more.

"So, may we stay...Miss Andrea?" The man pulled the little girl by the hand closer to her so Andrea's hand was no longer on her shoulder.

Andrea stood up and looked him directly in the eyes, she couldn't read him at all and that nerved her. "Yes, but just the night. Allen show them where they'll be staying the night."

"Thank you." He smiled as they four strangers started to follow Allen away.

"Hey..." She called back to them as they started to walk away with Allen. The black haired man look back to glare at Andrea, "What's your name?"

"Sebastian." He smiled as he turned back and walked away.

Andrea stood with Tyrese and Sasha as they watched them walk away. They all stood close to each other, all in whispering distance, "Do you want us to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes." She replied. From the distance she could see Milton walking towards them. "Something about them don't feel right."

"Andrea!" Milton called out as he make his way to them. Andrea nodded her head to Sasha and Tyrese and they went back to there business, leaving her alone with Milton

"Good afternoon, Milton." She smiled at him as they started to stroll along the streets of Woodbury together.

"Who were the men with Allen?" He asked her nervously

"They don't feel right to you either, right?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She always kept smile on her face though, she never wanted to let her people see her worried

"No they don't. They were all so lightly packed...what if they aren't alone?" Milton and Andrea stopped in the middle of the street, "What if they had others?"

Andrea took a deep breath as she sighed, "Even if they aren't, if I sent them packing the would still come back with their men.. maybe if we keep them here we can keep something bad from happening."

"Something bad is bound to happen anyway." He shook his head in disappointment as he stormed off, upset with her actions. Andrea just stood there with one hand on her hip. She knew there was nothing they could do. Bad men had found Woodbury and her peace could most definitely be over.

* * *

Andrea had been sleeping peacefully in bed when suddenly she was awaken by the weight of two heavy bodies on top of her, gagging her with cloth. She jumped up and tried to stake them off but she couldn't get them to budge. When she opened her eyes she could make out a body in the darkness. As it moved into the moonlight she could see who it was and her heart dropped.

"It seems that Woodbury is quite the lovely place to call home," Sebastian had the most devious of smiles on his face. He had a gun in his hand, and the in the other the little girl. "I think me and my boys might be staying here for much longer then one night." He nodded to the two men who had her and they both pulled her out of bed.

They brought Andrea outside, and as she saw was a heart breaking view. There were thirty plus armed men in Woodbury, with guns raised at her people. In binds on the floor was Tyrese, Sasha, Allen and Ben. Milton had been standing on the side, in his eyes she could see his fear. It was clear what was going on: Sebastian was taking over.

"It has come to my attention that the Governess has over worked herself," He told her as she watched his men in fear. "And it seems my boys have voted...a new Governor."


	10. Simple Understandings

**A|N: Okay I feel real bad. I'm SO SORRY I took too long with this...I've had like a super duper creative block lately. Like writers block but it's like my creative muse for just about everything I do just got up and took a month long vacation. But here is chapter ten finally! R&R my loves, thank you for being patient with me !**

**Remember The Walking Dead isn't mine. **

* * *

It had been a few days since Daryl and Alyssa's in counter with Sebastian's hunter. Alyssa had been waiting outside at one of the small tables when Daryl found her. She was cleaning the blood of her arrows; for she and him had just came back from a bit of hunting. Daryl found himself spending more time with Alyssa after what happened in the forest. He always had an eye on her, making sure she was always safe. Even making sure when it was time to eat that Carol would feed Alyssa before she even fed him. Daryl didn't know why he did it, maybe it was him trying to find redemption for his past. Or maybe by some crazy miracle, he just generally liked this kid.

"Something botherin' ya? Ye looked peeved." Daryl sat down on the same side of the table as Alyssa, but kept his distance.

"Yeah.. when Brandon attacked me in the forest.." Alyssa told him as she tended to her arrows, "He struck my side, he could of killed me.. he was completely armed, but he didn't."

"Yeah so?"

"Maybe he wasn't sent out their to kill me...but bring me back alive." Alyssa sighed as she put the clean arrows back in the quiver. She looked over to Daryl, but his eyes were else where. "That bugs me, that Sebastian is wants me alive.."

"Mhmm." Daryl wasn't listening. Instead he was staring at Carol who had been sitting down in the field with Beth and lil' Asskicker. The two girls had laid a sheet down on the floor for the baby to sit on and gave her a few toys to play with. Carol had caught Daryl staring and shot him a quick smile, which he unnoticeably sent back.

"So is she like, your woman or something?" Alyssa had caught his smile though. When it finally registered that Alyssa was staring at him smiling at Carol, he quickly turned to look at her and shoved her hard enough to show he wasn't amused, but not enough to hurt her. She laugh as he body swayed from his shove, "Ok I get it, uncharted territory...next time I'll know it's a no fly zone."

"She ain't my woman... She's just..." _Fuck. _This really stumped him. What was she to him? Daryl wasn't sure. It was no lie he cared for the well being of this woman, and he couldn't deny the fact that she was his friend but what exactly was she to him. It really started to bug him in that moment. Carol meant a lot to him, she was the best friend he had now other than Rick.

Alyssa could she her question raddled his brain, she slid over closer to Daryl and leaned her closer to him so she could speak in a quite and calm voice, "I didn't realize I was questioning your life's story...Don't hurt your brain now, redneck."

It didn't even bother Daryl that Alyssa was trying to tease him, because all he could think about was trying to figure out what exactly it was that Carol meant to him. For a second Daryl forgot who he was and answered Alyssa with the utmost honesty, "I just..need her alive, ya know?" _Wait...the fuck did I just say? _Alyssa was a stranger and Daryl just blurted out one of his most inner secrets to her. He immediately felt stupid after he said that. He expect Alyssa to laugh at him. She didn't even know Daryl and here he was telling her things he had never dared to say out loud before. He kept his head down in shame. He wanted to run away so bad, but he could see Carol staring at him from a distance. He knew if he ran off now she would definitely try to find him and he couldn't bare the thought of having to repeat what he just said again.

Alyssa didn't laugh though. Instead she reached her hand out to touch his and smiled. He went to pull his hand away but Alyssa had already put her grip on it, and suddenly felt like he had been turned to stone. Then when she spoke to him her voice was calmer then expected, "I know how you feel...trust me. I've felt it before." He looked up at her in partial confusion and partial shock. That wasn't the response he had expected. He relaxed his hand, letting her grip feel more nature and less controlling, "Don't worry." She smiled with a wink, "Your secret is safe with me."

"I didn't mean what I said...about Marie." It was the only thing he could think to say. He had been a real dick that day out in the forest, but still Alyssa had gotten over it and could easily be kind with him. As if he was never mean and like he never shot her.

"I know...you're the adult I should of just listened. You got more experience, ya know?" Alyssa let go of his hand as her smile faded. From behind them they both heard the prison doors open and then foot steps approach them. Daryl turned around to see Rick walking up to them.

"Listen supplies are running short and we can't wait around any longer for Woodbury to send their usual trade, I need you and Merle to go on a run." Rick got to the point as he approached them, "Don't got the time to wait for Andrea to send her boys. You guys gotta go out today while the suns still out."

"Where Merle now?" Daryl asked him as he got up from the table.

"Inside, getting ready to leave." Rick responded as he and Daryl started to walk back to the prison.

"Could I go too?" Alyssa's voice asked from behind them.

Daryl and Rick stopped to turn around. Rick looked at Daryl, waiting to see what the man would say. "Hell no."

"Why not?" Alyssa asked rose to her feet and walked over to the two men.

"Cause I ain't tryna babysit nobody while on a run." Daryl grumbled back at her, remember what happened in the forest.

"I didn't listen last time, but I will this time." Alyssa tried to make her case as she pleaded to him, "Give me a chance, please?"

Daryl looked at Rick, almost as if to ask for back up, but Rick only gave him a shrug. _This musta been what it felt like to play good parent - bad parent with Lori. _Daryl thought to himself as he watched Rick walk away. He was going to leave Daryl there to pick whether he wanted to be the good guy or bad guy alone, "Fine...but you best stay with me this time or I just _might _not come runnin' if I hear ya scream." Daryl had the habit of lying to himself. He hated that scream of her's, the sound of her helplessly calling out his name. He knew if he ever heard it again he'd coming running.

Alyssa's smile stretched from ear to ear as her faced beamed with joy, "I won't let you down."

Just then Merle had came out of the prison, in his arms were his, Alyssa's and Daryl's things. He handed Daryl and Alyssa their weapons just before letting out that sly smug he alway seemed to where whenever Alyssa and Daryl were next to each other. "What happen baby brother, can't stand to leave your pet at home? We ain't gonna be long that long ye won't miss 'er."

"She want's a chance to prove herself useful, ye already had yours. Why not give 'er one?" Daryl replied with a calm voice as he followed his big brother to get a car.

"Better keep up pet, don't want ye to fall behind." Merle turned his head back and called out with a laugh for Alyssa, who had been trying to keep up with their speed.

"I ain't no ones pet." Alyssa grumbled as she finally caught up with them and got in the back seat of the car. Merle had gotten in the drivers seat and Daryl took shotgun.

Carol watched them as they headed to the car and then drove it up to the main gate. She handed Beth the baby and then ran over to the gate to see where they were off to. Daryl had got out of the car to open the main gate when she finally approached them. "Where are you going?"

She had a hint of worry in her voice. Daryl turned to her before he opened the gate for Merle. "Goin' for a run, gonna hit the super Walmart west of here and see what we can find. Probably gon' be late when we get back." He didn't bother to look at her as he walked up to the gate and removed the lock. Carol helped him open the gate and Merle drove it though. Daryl got on the other side and Carol closed the gate behind him. As he locked the gate up again Carol reached her hand out through the gate and grabbed his hand. This time he didn't feel the urge to turn to stone.

"Just come back this time, okay? Don't keep me waiting." Carol gave him a small and discreet smile before waling away.

_Don't keep me waiting? The hell that's supposed to mean? You know I wouldn't...Never again. _A honk of the car horn got Daryl out of his thoughts. "Come on Darlina, your killin' day light!" He could hear Merle yelling out for him. Daryl sighed as he quickly turned around and got back in the car. In his side view mirror he could see Carol watching them drive off, and stared into it until she was too far off to see.


	11. Something in Common

**A|N Hello Loves! Chapter 11 is here. Some Dixon Brother feels to help cure your walking deadless sunday, enjoy and remember R&R!**

**Reminder: I don't own TWD.**

* * *

Daryl could had sworn that was the longest car ride he had ever been on. The whole time Merle mocked Alyssa and the two of them fought like kids. Daryl had the strongest urge to punch his brothers face in, and he would have to had he not been the one driving the car. When they got to the super Walmart it was almost midday. The area was empty for the most part. Not many walkers around, nothing the three of them couldn't handle with ease. Alyssa had found a cart and rolled it into the store. It was dark inside and the quite gave the large store an erie feeling. The three of them walked inside quietly. The place seemed to be mostly untouched.

Daryl looked at Alyssa pointing his finger in her face, "You best be in my sight at all time, cause if ya walk away once I swear I'ma leave your ass here."

Alyssa put her hand up to her head as if to salute him, "Yes sir."

"While you two pansy's hold each others hands down every isle I'ma go check if there's any food left here, best you two go to the pharmacy first." Merle grabbed a cart he found on the side and with his good hand he pushed it away, "We'll meet up by the gardening section."

Daryl and Alyssa quietly made their way to the pharmacy part of the store. Daryl had found some tylenol and other medicine that could be of use while Alyssa grabbed things like soap, shampoo and toothpaste.

Daryl scoffed and just rolled his eyes as she threw some womanly products into the cart, and Alyssa chuckled, "Just cause the world ended, doesn't mean we don't get visit's from mother nature every month."

"Didn't need to know that." Daryl told her as he pushed the cart down the isle. He watched Alyssa stop in front of one of the shelves and walked away from the cart to see what she was looking at. Once he noticed what it was, he could feel his cheeks get red. Daryl could see her glance at him from the corner of his eye, "Dunno if we really need _those..._"

"Maybe Glenn and Maggie would need them, not like your group needs more babies." Alyssa said as she stared at the shelf of condoms. Daryl noticed the way Alyssa said 'your group' and felt himself getting a bit upset over it.

"Well guess yer right, good lookin' out for _our_ people." Daryl had the strangest urge to help Alyssa feel like she belong. She smiled a bit when she picked up what he was trying to do, then reached down to grab a box of condoms and then threw them in the cart. They moved down the isle and grabbed things they thought important. The kept quiet for the most part, just incase their were any walkers inside the store. Finally they met up with Merle in the gardening section of the store. Merle walked up to them with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot." His cart had been full of canned goods and powdered foods. He noticed the decently filled cart of supplies that Alyssa was now pushing, "Not bad pet, guess you ain't that useless after all."

"Thank you?" Alyssa couldn't tell if Merle meant what he said but Daryl had known his brother truly meant no harm by his words. Together the three of them started to grab any seeds they could find. From veggies to fruits, even flowers and herbs they threw anything they could into the carts as well as gardening tools. Once they felt they had enough they started to head for the door.

"Before we go, maybe we should get some clothes. Winter will be coming around again soon and we should be dressed more warmly." Daryl pointed out to his brother as they walked passed the clothing isle.

"I'd like to run to the toy section real quick...if its okay with you." Daryl could hear Alyssa whisper from behind him.

Daryl turned around and shot her a mean look, he wanted so bad to yell at her. He knew what happen last time she left his sight. Yet the look on Alyssa face was so innocent and he would be a monster if he shot it down now, "Fine but you better not take more than five minutes..."

"I won't! Promise!" Alyssa quickly replied as she quietly headed for the toy isle.

She just wanted to bring a few toys back, maybe some dolls for lil' asskicker. Also for Marie. Alyssa wanted so bad to make sure that once Marie was finally with her in the prison she would have no trouble making it home. She found some stuffed animals and soft baby friendly dolls to bring back. She grabbed only a few of them and then headed back for the Dixon brothers. She exited the isle with all the dolls and as she turned the corner a walker had came out from the isle after. Alyssa wanted to scream but the store was so big she didn't want to risk other walkers hearing her. So she froze in silence as the walker went to grab her. She dropped all the dolls and grabbed it wrists to try to keep it at bay but it was much bigger than her and before she knew it the walker had her on the floor. Quietly Alyssa wrestled for her life, as tears flooded her eyes.

Daryl noticed that it had been a while since Alyssa walked away. He started to get nervous. Quickly he pulled his crossbow of his shoulders and loaded an arrow. "I'ma go 'n look for 'er."

"Thought ya said yer gon' leave the pet here if she wanders?" Merle joked as he watched Daryl walked away.

"Well I lied." As Daryl headed quietly to the toy section he could feel Merle's presence start to linger behind him. "Don't worry she ain't yer problem...I'm 'posed to be watchin' her."

"That's where your wrong, baby brother." Daryl could hear in Merle's voice that for once he was actually being sincere, "What's yer problem is my problem... guess she's my pet, too. Not gon' let you carry _this _burden alone." Daryl knew what he meant by _this _burden. He had no words for his brother, because in that moment he was much more worried about Alyssa.

As they got closer to the isle they could here the growls of a walker and with that Daryl's heart dropped. _No not her. I'm not gon' fail anymore kids. Not anymore. _Daryl picked up his pace, Merle right behind him. When they finally found Alyssa she was on the floor, trying desperately to keep the walker on top of her at bay. The growls of the one walker attracted two more that came from the opposite direction of the brothers. Daryl rushed to Alyssa and yanked the walker off of her while Merle took care of the two stragglers that approached them. He quickly pulled his knife out of his pocket and pushed it right through the skull of the walker that had attacked Alyssa. Once the three walkers were dead Merle had helped the sobbing girl off the floor. When Daryl had turned around with the initial intention to yell at her, something stopped him. Instead he watched as Alyssa ran over to him and threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Daryl stiffened as she sobbed into his chest. She had been shaking, probably lost in a full panic. He looked up at Merle, his eyes almost trying to tell his brother to take her off him but instead of helping his brother, he could see Merle mouth three words that totally threw him off.

_Hug her back. _

_Is he serious? _Daryl looked as his brother waiting for something more, but Merle just nodded his head at Alyssa as if to say his bizarre words again. So Daryl awkwardly moved his hands around Alyssa's shoulders and tugged her a bit closer. He tried to relax himself but he never really hugged someone willingly before so he still felt weird about it.

They stood together like that for a minute until Alyssa's cries calmed down. He waited for her to break the hug. When she finally did she wiped the tears from her face and almost inaudibly she whispered to Daryl, "I won't ever leave your sight again."

"Best we keep it that way.." Daryl mumbled back as watched her pick the toys up from the floor and the three of them returned to their carts. Alyssa didn't speak again as they brought the stuff back to the car and loaded everything up. Daryl had chose to drive back and Merle opted to sit in the back while Alyssa rode shotgun. The ride back was quiet. Merle and Alyssa had passed out and Daryl had found himself consumed in his thoughts again. He had panicked when he saw the walker on top of Alyssa. His heart dropped. He looked over to where she slept. Daryl could see the dried tears on her face. He sighed as he drove on back to the prison. He could feel his heart racing, the adrenaline he felt from what happen still had yet to go down. _What's wrong with me? Why does this kid bug me so much? _Daryl didn't know why he felt like this, but he couldn't stop.


	12. Words Unsaid

**A|N: Hey look: a wild chapter 12 has appeared! Three chapters in two days go me!**

**I've had this one semi pre-written for a while and now that it's down i'm really happy with it. So here i hope you enjoy this because i loved writing it! R&R my loves !**

**Disclaimer: TWD is not mine. **

* * *

"Carol you have to run..." Alyssa quietly explained to the woman hiding behind the tree across from her. In the distance she heard the soft chatter and footsteps of strangers. It was Sebastian's men, it had to be. She had been hot on their trail before Carol found them, and now they had been stuck between the men and a incoming heard of walkers.

"I won't leave you here!" Carol's yells were like whispers. Her hands were clamped tighter to her simple handgun that had stole from the groups collection. She never expected to find her so far away from the prison and now Carol and Alyssa were stuck in a situation neither one of them knew how to get out of.

The stood quiet for a few moments to listen to the sound of the foot steps in the distant. The forest became cold and the mood became drastically anxious for only a second, but felt like a life time. Then the forest around them began to echo with gun shots which only meant one things to the girls.

Walkers.

"Alyssa we have to go back, it's too risky." Carol begged the girl, "Please Alyssa..."

Alyssa grew angry with herself, she shouldn't have left the prison alone, running off the way she did. Th en Carol wouldn't have came running after her and the two of them wouldn't been suck in this sticky situation together. She wouldn't have cared much if they found her alone. Alyssa was ready to except any punishment Sebastian would throw at her had he caught her alone, but she wasn't alone. This woman had followed this angry girl into the forest and if anything would happen to her the blood would be on Alyssa's hands. Still Marie was out there somewhere, and Alyssa needed to know if she was ok. "No...I can't. I need to know where she is."

"Your going to get yourself killed." Carol's voice cracked as she pleaded with her. Had the situation around them been different Carol would have been down on her knee's trying to get Alyssa to go back with her, but all she got was a head shake saying no.

"If you get yourself hurt or killed_ he'll _never forgive me...go home Carol!" Alyssa wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to Carol and she knew very well that _he _wouldn't either. "Please..." Carol said nothing. She knew exactly who Alyssa was talking about. Carol just nodded okay. So after taking a deep breath and making sure her gun was loaded she quickly made a run for it. Feeling like she had never ran so fast in her entire life.

Once Carol was out of her sight, Alyssa ran head first in the direction of all the noise. She needed to know if her sister was alive, if she was okay. If they had her out here and were surrounded by walkers she needed to save her. Right before she could get in view of the men making all the noises, a herd of walkers began to make their way to her. There had to been about a dozen walkers coming at her. In a panic Alyssa turned around and ran back in the opposite direction. She didn't have the power or ammo for this situation so all she could do was run. Feeling tired and like any moment she would pass out, she made her way up a tree as fast as she possibly could. She climbed high enough to be out of reach of the walkers, but it didn't stop them from surrounding the tree she was in.

As she sat up in the tree staring down as the walkers surrounded her, Alyssa prayed Carol would make it back safely to the prison and bring back help. Her prayers slowly turning into soft cries for help. "Please...come back for me. I'm sorry..."

* * *

| Earlier That Day |

They had gotten into a fight while on watch together. No one could remember how it happen or who started it, but words that were't really meant were thrown around violently. It didn't take long for this argument to blow out of proportion and to make it worse they had taken their argument into the prison with them. No matter what else anyone had to say about the situation, they both knew that none of them would win this fight.

"The fuck you think your going!" Alyssa yelled out as she followed him into the prison. The rest of the group had been going about with their day. Merle had taking over watch for them when he saw them fighting. Their yells startled the rest of the group.

"Why don't ya just leave me be!" He cried in rage. He wanted so desperately to just escape. To run away and sort out his emotions, no longer wanting to be in this fight anymore.

Rick approached the heated duo, trying to calm his friend down. "Daryl, take it easy man. " Rick got between him in Alyssa as he tried desperate to restrain his friend with words. "What's going on here?"

"This bitch ain't leavin' me the hell alone!" Daryl pointed his finger angrily at Alyssa from here he stood behind Rick.

"Oh so now I'ma bitch, too!?" Alyssa had sarcasm written all over her face as she laughed at him, "Don't you have a creative fuckin' vocabulary!"

"Go to hell, spic!" Daryl was on fire. He had became the angry, racist redneck the group first met while camping outside of Atlanta.

Carol was the first to notice he had fallen back into that man again. After all the changing he had done, she wouldn't let him fall back into that man again. "Daryl please...calm down." She put her hand on his shoulder to try to ease him down but he shook it off.

"Naw Carol, fuck her! She ain't worry a minute longer of my damn time!" He backed away from Carol and Rick knowing if he got angry enough one of them might get hurt. If anything ever happen to Carol he would hate himself, and if he was the cause he would probably die.

Alyssa stomped her foot down as she began to scream in frustration. "Fine! Fuck you, Dixon! You worthless piece of shit, I don't need your help! Your not man enough for the task! How did I ever think you could find Marie when you couldn't even find Sophia in time!"

The room became so silent you could hear the echos of walkers on the other side of the prison.

_How dare she! That's the last fuckin' straw with her..._Daryl wasn't going to let her get away with that one. _Who the hell does she think she is!? I risked my life for a strangers little girl. Took an arrow and a bullet in the process and never expect shit in return for anyone! _Daryl refused to let Alyssa with this fight. He got right up in her face, "The hell you say to me?!"

"I said maybe if you would get your head outta your ass and be a man for once, Carol's little girl would still be alive!" Alyssa stood her ground against the angry Dixon brother, getting right back in his face, "Instead because of you another lost little girl in a forest is gonna d..."

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Daryl had felt like he had blanked out in that moment. Something had taken over him and before she could put him down anymore his hand fiercely swooped across her face, sending Alyssa stumbling backwards. Slowly she stepped away from him, holding her burning cheek. When she finally looked up to him her face was almost entirely pale, all but the red hand print across her cheek. Her eyes looked like glass as the tears began to form inside of them.

When he came back to his senses and realized what he had done, Daryl took a few steps away from everyone. _No...no I didn't mean it. Fuck... _He could feel his heart drop down to his feet and sink underneath the concrete floor he stood on.

Carol rushed over to Alyssa to see if she was ok but Alyssa put her hands up for her to keep away. "Alyssa..." Carol called to her softly.

"Don't touch me..." Alyssa forced out those last three words before running out of the prison, sobbing her eyes out.

As the door of their cell block slammed closed, Rick tried to see if Daryl was ok but when he walked over to him, Daryl just stormed off. Last thing the group heard was the door into the rest of the prison opened then slam closed again.

* * *

Daryl came back an hour later. He sat in one of the empty cells in one of the bottom bunks. He stared quietly at the wall, trying to process in his mind what the fuck had happened. He was deep into his thought when Carol came to his door way.

"Daryl..." She spoke softy to him, her voice calm in fear of making him angry again.

"Came here to yell at me?" He answered almost emotionless keeping his eyes from looking up at her.

"No...I don't know what happened with you two Daryl, but it's been over an hour and no one has seen Alyssa, and I think she might of left..." Carol slowly moved a few steps into the cell.

"What do I care? She don't need me..." Daryl let his eyes follow the floor to Carol's feet and then move ever so slowly up to Carol's eyes. That's when he realized she had been crying.

Carol lowered her head to keep him from looking at her tears, "Daryl please... I'm worried about her. She is part of this group, of our family..."

"She ain't my family... she ain't mean nothing to me." Daryl just looked away and rolled over onto his side facing the wall. He could here Carol let out a small sniff as she left his cell. He couldn't face Alyssa after he... _I hit her... I can't believe I fuckin' her... the way he used to hit me. _

* * *

Carol ran as fast as fast as she could back to the prison. She hadn't been paying much attention until she ran into a strong body. She looked up and realized who she was standing in front of she started to cry. It was Daryl. He had came out with Rick and Merle looking for them.

"The hell ye doin' out here woman have ya gone crazy!" Daryl couldn't believe it when Rick told him Carol had left the prison to find Alyssa until she was standing in front of him with tears down her face.

"We heard gun shots..." Rick began to say to her.

"Alyssa...Sh-she's she's..." Carol had a hard time finding her words through all her tears. All she could do was point back into the forest. Daryl wasted no time running out in the direction she pointed to, Merle right behind him. They had no problem finding Alyssa stuck in the tree since all the walkers still were underneath it trying to get her. The Dixon brother's used their guns to get rid of the walkers under her. Once they were all gone Alyssa jumped out of the tree.

Merle was the first to go to her. He gave her a quick hug, and she happily gave one back, "Christ lil' pet you scared the hell outta us!" When she let go, Alyssa looked over at Daryl, tears still in her eyes. She stood there next to Merle, waiting to see what Daryl was going to say her to her.

She expected to get yelled at, or hit again.

Daryl was so mad she had ran off and put herself in danger like this, but regardless when he found her he felt his heart rise back into his chest again. She was safe with him once more and because of that he could let go of the fact that he had been mad at her hours ago. He walked over to Alyssa pulled her into his arms, this time willingly hugging her. "Don't you _ever _leave like that again!"

He could feel his shirt getting soaked as she sobbed into his chest, barely able to get her reply out through all her crying, "I'm so sorry, Daryl!"

"Let's just get ye home." He replied as he, Alyssa and Merle walked back to the prison side by side.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was especially quiet. Alyssa begged Carol for forgiveness for putting her in danger once they were back in the prison but Carol just explained that she was just relieved she was okay. Daryl and Alyssa had been like glue as night fell over the prison. Rick had told Daryl he didn't have to take watch that night. He laid on his perch with his eyes closed as he tried to get some rest, trying to put what had happen that day behind him.

He could hear someone approach him, and when he opened his eyes Alyssa was standing there with her sheet and her pillow. "Umm...I was wondering.."

"Yeah?" Daryl asked as he sat up.

"Can I sleep here with you?" He didn't expect for her to ask her that. He wasn't used to people sleeping next to him. Merle had his own cell and Carol had only slept close to him during the winter on nights when it was freezing.

Yet standing in front of him was a kid scared for her life, and what kind of monster would he be if he said no. "Fine... just don't kick me or nothin'." He could see the corner of Alyssa's mouth rise slightly as she went to lay down next to him. She was going to get down on the side facing the cell block entrance but Daryl stopped her, "No...ye get on that side." He pointed to his left.

Alyssa nodded and laid down next to him. She didn't get that close to him, but she had been close enough that he could feel her body heat. "Night Daryl." He could hear her call out quietly.

"Night Alyssa.." He replied as she fell asleep next to him. He looked across to Carol's cell before laying down and from where he sat he could see her staring at him smiling. She had mouthed 'goodnight' to him and he smiled back at her, before laying down and then finally going to sleep.


	13. Set Me Free

**A|N: Chapter 13 is here!**

**And if you haven't noticed the rating has changed from T to M. Things are going to get a bit dark here o.o but i hope you guys like it! R&R loves, thank you!**

**TWD isn't mine**

* * *

"_Don't worry blondie I heard they aren't that bad in bed." Sebastian laughed as he let a group of his men into the room._

_"No...please I didn't do anything." She pleaded to the group of men that cornered her in the room. She had already been beaten with a belt, bruised and bleeding from head to toe. Not sure of how much more she could take of this torture._

_"Remember to take turns boys," She could hear Sebastian say from the door way, "Sharing is caring." _

_With that he slammed it behind him and she could here the door lock. Andrea began to cried as one of the men grabbed her and began to rip off her clothes. She was stripped down to nothing, trying to hide her naked body from the group of men. Someone had grabbed her from behind and then he and another man pushed her onto a table. She could hear a man unzipped his pants behind her. She struggled for her life but the men wouldn't let her go. _

_"No...Please!" But they didn't listen. She screamed in pain and fear as she felt the man behind her penetrate her body and begin to rape her. _

_Andrea tried to desperately to free herself but the men held her down. After a while the man stop and someone else was holding her down as another man pulled down his pants and had his way with her. For the whole night she could remember was the men laughing and drinking as they took turns hurting her and raping her. _

_At some point someone pulled out a knife and then with no energy left to fight them, she fainted. _

* * *

Andrea was alone in a quiet room the next time she woke up. Her head was pounding and her naked body aching. She couldn't remember how long she'd been asleep. She looked down at her hands, which had been throbbing in the most terrible pain, and cut into her wrist was a 'S'. Then she could remember was Sebastian letting his men into the room to have their way with her, whether it was beating her or worse. Andrea couldn't believe what happen, how could a man be so evil? Not even the Governor was so terrible and cruel. She cried at the thought of a stranger touching her inappropriately, curling up on the floor and covering her face with her hands.

There was a small knock on the door. Andrea scrambled quickly to put her clothes back on, and then she could hear someone come inside the room. The sound of the foot steps were to quiet to be a mans. When she looked up it was a little girl, the same little girl that Sebastian had use to trick Andrea into letting them stay. When she got closer to her, Andrea could see that in her hands was a tray with a bowl of food, a water bottle and a few bandages.

"I'm sorry the mean men hurt you..." The girls voice was so timid. She was a skinny girl, so fragile looking that Andrea felt if she took the tray from her to quickly she could hurt her.

"You don't have to apologize you don't look like you could hurt a fly." Andrea lifted the corner of her mouth as much as she could to give the girl a smile. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

"Marie.." The little girl said as she opened the bottle for Andrea.

"Marie is a beautiful name." Andrea told her as she took the bottle. She finished it in under a minute. "How did you get in here, Marie."

"Your friend ask me to bring you food. The tall black man that let us in. I told him sorry too, they haven't been very nice to his friends or his sister..." Marie's words broke Andrea's heart. She was supposed to be Woodbury's leader. It was heard job to protect these people who had so open heartedly excepted her as their leader and friend, and instead she failed them. "The man with glasses asked me to check on you too, he really misses you." _Milton. _Andrea smiled.

"I'm extremely grateful, Marie. You have no idea." Andrea told her as she scarfed down the food the little girl gave her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Bad men use to hurt my sister, and I was always too scared to help her...you need my help now too, and other's want to help you as well. "Marie then pulled a small folded up note out of her pocket, "He said after you read this throw it away."

Andrea opened the note and read it quickly. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she read it's single sentence: look under the tray. Andrea flipped the tray over, and to her surprise, there was a small knife taped to the bottom. Andrea took the knife off and gave the tray back to Marie as she put the knife in her back pocket along with the note. "Thank you, Marie. You got to go now thought, okay?" Andrea told her practically forcing her out.

"Your going to run for it...aren't you?" Marie whispered to no one outside of the room would hear her. Andrea only nodded. Marie gave her a quick hug, "Good luck." Marie gave her one more smile before running out of the room.

When she left a man had came inside after her. A short, scrawny man with dirty blond hair and tucked in front of his pants Andrea could see a pistol.

"Boss says it's my turn to play with the bad girl." The man nearly laughed as he approached Andrea.

She knew if she wanted to make it out alive she would have to be patient. The man pinned her down on the wall by her wrists and started to kiss her. Her body was too tired to try to fight back now so she knew the only way she'd be able to get her chance would be to give the man what he wants. So Andrea started to kiss him back, knowing the only way to get this man's guard down would be to make him feel good. He was finally stupid enough to let her wrists go and put his hands on her face. That's when Andrea pulled the knife out of her back pocket and stabbed the man in the head. She repeatedly stabbed him over and over until she was sure the man was dead. She took the mans gun and the keys off his dead body, and went to the door. When she opened the door there was only one man standing outside. She used the knife to kill the guard to keep from attracting attention then quickly she headed for the gates. There weren't many people on watch so she prayed she wouldn't get caught. It was already night so hopefully no one would see her.

A hand on her shoulder startled her, but luckily it was only Milton. "You did it."

Andrea hugged him in relief, "How'd you do it?"

"I had help." Behind Milton was the same curly haired man that first came to Woodbury with Sebastian and Marie.

Andrea backed away from the man, "He's one of Sebastian men are you crazy!"

"I never wanted this to happen, besides besides I owe Marie..." The man tried to explain to her, "You have to leave here, no one must know I let you escape.

"I have to go warn Rick." Andrea turned to Milton. "I can't stay here, what if they find out about the prison? They would be defenseless against these guys, they hardly made it out alive when the Governor attacked."

"I will show you a way out, but we must move quickly." The brown haired man lead Andrea and Milton back to the other side of Woodbury where there was a hole in their blockade. Andrea went threw the hole and when Milton tried to follow she stopped him.

"I need you here." She begged him, "You gotta help Tyreese." Milton just nodded okay.

"See you soon, Andrea..." He told her as she turned around and ran for her life.

* * *

Andrea had never ran so fast before. She followed the main road back to the prison. She had imagined Sebastian's men chasing her down in a car, the way the Governor once did but lucky for her no one followed her.

This time she'd make it back to her family in the prison safely without anyone to stop her and try to take her away. It was so dark out as she walked into the forest Andrea was scared she'd get lost but soon she could see a small light. As she followed this light it became brighter and soon the prison was in her sights once more.

There was no time to see if someone on watch would let her in,so she climbed over the tall gate, cutting her hand as she climbed over the barbed wire at the top. Not realizing how tired she was Andrea lost her grip and fell off the gate and onto the floor. At least this time she was on the right side of the gate where no walkers would harm her and her family could find her.

Right before she passed out she could hear a name say her name, "Andrea?"


	14. Lost and Found

**A|N: I just love when you guys review, it really inspires me so thanks (:  
Enjoy this next chapter guys and keep the reviews coming it means so much to me you guys have no idea !**

**I dont own TWD **

* * *

It was the middle of the night when he heard Rick slam open the door, screaming loud enough for the whole prison to hear, "Hershel! I need Hershel!"

Daryl jumped up from his sleep. He immediately looked over to Alyssa to see if she was okay. The girl had spend the last few night on the perch with him. He could feel Alyssa squirming around next to him as she woke up, "What's going on..?" She asked him with a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

A second later Judith started to let out a screeching cry, her fathers ruckus waking her up and throwing her into a frenzy. As Daryl got out of his makeshift bed on the perch he could see Carol get out of her bed and pick little Judy out of her crib and rock the baby. Daryl went into the main room of their cell block, Alyssa right behind him. When they entered the room he was shocked to see what all the noise was about.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked from behind him.

A second later Carol's voice called out from behind them, "Andrea!" She pushed passed Daryl and Alyssa, baby still in her arms and rushed to the woman Rick had put on the table. Michonne and Hershel were already hovering over the woman's fainted body. "What happened!?" Carol looked over to Michonne, who's face had panic written all over it.

"We...We're not sure." Michonne told the woman as she watched Hershel check for a pulse.

"She's alive but she's passed out. She seems dehydrated and absolutely drained... Also," He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "There's a lot of cuts and bruises on her body... she looks like she's been attacked."

"No..." Carol started to cry as she held the baby close to her.

Alyssa was staring at Michonne who had been franticly holding the fainted woman's wrist as she petted her head. That's when she saw the share she had on her wrist and started to panic herself. "No!" Alyssa rushed to Andrea's body and took her hand away from Michonne's. She turned the hand over to get a closer look at her wrist and once she was certain of what the scar was she started to cry.

"What's wrong with you!" Michonne yelled at her as she pulled her best friends body away from Alyssa.

"This was him...he found your friend...her wrist." Alyssa started to shake, backing away from Andrea's body until she was next to Daryl again.

Michonne turned over Andrea's wrist and thats when she realized she had an 'S' carved into her wrist. "Oh my god.. he marked her like a slave.."

"Explains why we haven't heard from Woodbury in a while." Merle said as he walked into the prison.

"Who's on watch?" Daryl asked his brother.

"Maggie and Glenn." Merle told him as he walked over to Daryl and Alyssa, "Ye alright pet, ya look like ye just saw a ghost." Daryl looked down to Alyssa who did nothing but look down to her arm and lifted her sleeve. On her wrist was a scar in the shape of an S, except her scar had looked like it had been there for a good amount of time.

"He's going to hurt everyone in Woodbury until he finds me..." Alyssa told the brothers quietly. From behind them, Carl and Beth had gotten out of their cells.

"What's going on." Beth asked in a tired tone of voice.

Carl tried to look over the crowed of people to see what they were standing around, "Is that Andrea?"

Carol rushed over to the kids, "Come on let's go back inside. Nothing you two got to worry about till morning." She made the two kids and the baby go back to sleep.

"Go back to bed Alyssa..." Daryl told the girl who had been looking at the floor to hide the tears in her eyes.

"This is all my fault." She whispered to him.

"Stop it. This definitely ain't yer fault," He grumbled back at her, "Just go to bed, ye need yer sleep." Alyssa gave up in a huff and just went back to the perch. He watched her as she sat down on the floor and roll over so she could still see what's going on.

Daryl and Merle walked over to Rick to discuss Woodbury while Michonne helped Hershel clean Andrea and wrap up all her wounds.

"So if Sebastian is at Woodbury, then so is Marie.." Rick told the Dixon brothers.

"No shit, so lets hurry up 'n go get 'er, we've wasted enough time lookin' for her now we know where she is!" Daryl was getting angry. Andrea looked awful and after seeing the scar on her and Alyssa's wrists he knew they couldn't leave Marie there for a second longer. "If that's what he did to Andrea...I don't wanna think what he's gon' do to Marie."

"We don't know what's going on over there. We gotta be really careful with this one. If we go over there now it could be a trap. We're not sure if they know who or where we are, or what he's done to Woodbury." Rick tried to explain to Daryl as he put his hand on his friends shoulder, "I know that you feel the need to find Marie for Alyssa and all I ask is for us to do this as a team, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of this man."

"Fine." Daryl growled as he turned around and went back to the perch and sat down next to Alyssa. Merle went back to his cell, which was located the furthest away from everyone else on the same level as Daryl, Carol and Alyssa. Daryl looked across to see if Carol was still away but he could see her sleeping in her cell, he sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Do you think my sister is okay?..." Alyssa whispered to Daryl. He opened one eye and looked to his side. Alyssa had her back facing him but she had still been away to hear what Rick said.

"I'm sure she's okay. We know where she is now, that counts for something." Daryl tried to lighten the situation but he knew it wouldn't work. Alyssa turned over, her face red and her eyes full of tears. "Aye none of that now..."

"We're wasting our time waiting... we gotta act now.." She used anger to hide her tears. Giving him an angry pout as she laid on her back and crossed her arms. Daryl couldn't help but to notice how similar they were. She tried so hard be stone hearted and tough, but inside Alyssa was like jello.

"We will act, soon Alyssa.." Daryl rolled over on his side, holding his head up with his arm. "Till then we just gotta hold on a bit longer."

"I should have never left that group... none of this would of happened.." Alyssa covered her face with her hands, "None of you would have gotten hurt because of him."

"Yeah but ye would be still gettin' hurt cause of him," Daryl spoke softly, as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't good at this whole showing emotions thing, but for this kid he had been willing to give it a shot. After all she did trust him with her life, and her sisters. "I would rather both you 'n Marie safe here together then in pain together out there. Guess we are just being tested, but it's all gon' be alright" She took her hands off her face and then looked over to him, "Now stop yer complainin' and go to bed." Alyssa wasn't gonna argue with him, not as long as Daryl had a say in it. They would find Marie and bring her back no matter what it took. So Alyssa just nodded ok and finally the two of them went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning Andrea had woken up. Michonne never left her side the whole night, even when Andrea became conscious again she refused to move. Carol had spent a lot of time with Andrea, Michonne and of course Judith.

Daryl had noticed that every time Alyssa was in the room with Andrea she would stare at her intensely. He knew exactly why she did it to. She wanted so desperately to ask about Marie but Hershel told her she needed to rest. Andrea was there for a few days before Alyssa finally found the courage to approach her and ask the question that's been killing her inside.

It was lunch time on the fourth day Andrea was there. Alyssa sat with the Dixon brothers, far off from the rest of the group. She had been staring at Andrea as she sat with Rick and Carol; never bothering to touch her plate. Merle kept looking at the girl then back to his brother, trying to figure out what was going on, but Daryl shook his head to let him know not to interfere.

Alyssa finally gathered her courage up and got up from her seat. She walked over to Andrea, everyone in the room staring at her. She approached Andrea with her head hanging low, her eyes on her own feet. When she finally opened her mouth to say something, Andrea beat her to it.

"You're Marie's sister, Right?" Andrea gave her a light smile as Alyssa lifted her head up to meet Andrea's tired eyes. She had knew exactly why the young girl had been staring at her for days on end, "Don't worry about her sister. She's okay... She didn't look like he was hurting her. She looked maybe under fed but don't we all? She helped me escape, she's one brave little girl. You don't have to worry anymore...Alyssa."

Almost instantly, Alyssa bursted into tear's of relief. You could almost see her still heart start to beat again. She didn't have to be so scared anymore and that made Daryl grateful. He wondered how she knew that is what she needed to here, then he noticed Carol sitting next to Andrea, with a smile on her face. She must of told Andrea what happen and explained why Alyssa had been staring. He hadn't really talked to her much since this whole mess started, but Carol still seemed to be watching his back. She never seemed to stop being the same incredible, nurturing and brave woman he admired so much, and that put a smile on Daryl's face. The whole group got the same smile on their faces as they watched Alyssa threw her arms around Andrea to hug her, who was more than happy to give her one back.

Alyssa sobbed her tears of happiness into Andrea's shirt, but the former big sister had no problem just letting her cry; petting her head softly as she let her sobs come out,"Thank you...Andrea."

_No. Thank you... Carol. _


	15. Women are Complicated

**A|N: So my word's are going to become a bit vulgar as the story goes along. I warn you all in advance and I also apologize if I unintentionally offend anyone. I also try to through some spanish in there cause the way i'm visualizing this is that Alyssa and Marie grew up in a ghetto/spanish area of New York, so their language might get nasty. Otherwise enjoy and remember to review if you can! I just love when i get them 3**

**I don't own TWD **

* * *

It only took a few hours for Daryl's day to go from bad to worse. It was entirely bad that he, Merle and Alyssa had a terrible hunt since they weren't low on food in the first place. It didn't even bother Daryl that much when it started to pour, and they had to rush back to the prison. No, it was when they had gone back to the prison when his day took a turn for the worst. Rick had met them at the gates when they returned. Usually he as Carl, or sometimes Carol or Beth would wait with him to be there to greet Alyssa when they returned. Instead to there surprise Rick was waiting there alone. Which to Daryl could of only meant he had bad new.

"Welcome back, that was faster then expected." Rick told the three hunters as he opened the gate for them.

"Storm musta scared off all our usual game." Merle huffed as he headed back to the prison doors.

Daryl took his time and walked with Rick, Alyssa not far off behind them. "Listen while you were gone... we had more survivors from Woodbury come by."

"Yea? Who?" When Rick had to stop to answer, Daryl began to notice something with him seemed off.

"It's Tyreese and his people..." Rick started to explain.

"Do they have Marie?!" Alyssa had became interested in the conversation the moment Woodbury was mentioned.

"That's the thing..." Before Rick could finish Alyssa rushed into the Block C's main room. Rick and Daryl hurried after her. When she the reached Alyssa she had been standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes glued to a figure in the corner of the room. That's when Daryl realized he didn't know the man standing there, but she did.

"No... Why are you here!" Alyssa was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The man with his curly brown hair and black trench coat tried to move closer to Alyssa, hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. Regardless the man made Daryl nervous, making him clench on to his crossbow harder than usual. "Mira, Lyss please... you know I wouldn't play you like that.. por favor.. listen to me!"

Without any hesitation Alyssa pulled an arrow from her quiver and lifted her bow, aiming it at the stranger. "How did the fuck did you find me! Don't you all realize who he is! " Alyssa was yelling at Rick now, "This man works with Sebastian.. his right hand man! And you just let him into our home?"

"Come on Alyssa let me explain.." The man tried to speak again but Alyssa was not going to give in. "You know I never agreed with Sib's shit, mama. Nigga fuckin' lost it after what happen with Troy... I tried to stop him I did. Sib is fucked in the head he's not the same man."

Alyssa voice was loud and harsh, grabbing the full attention of everyone in the cell block. "Fuck you! You traitorous son of a bitch! I fucking trusted you... Sixteen years of friendship fucking down the toilet for that maricón! Was he really worth it?"

Rick tried to approach Alyssa to calm him down, Daryl right behind him. "Alyssa put the bow down, this man saved Tyreese and his people from being tortured in Woodbury."

"Where was he when he was supposed to save me from Sebastian? To busy kissing his ass to remember about his own best friend!" Alyssa screams had turned into cries as quickly as they started.

The man was nervous, hell they all were. She had gotten everyone in the cell block to surround this stand off, waiting to see what was going to happen next as if they were sitting down watching a soap opera. "I didn't know Lyss, you got to believe me. I would of done something if I knew what was going on. Everyone else knew and one ever bothered to say a thing to me! It wasn't until you were gone ... then Marie told me after..."

"And you just left her there! If you really wanted my trust you would have brought her with you!" Just like that Alyssa let the bow slip through her fingers and fly across the room.

Lucky for the man, her anger threw off her aim and she missed him by an inch. Daryl quickly went to the girl, grabbing her hand and tugging her back to their perch. "Come on, I think ye need some space." He could here the rest of the group start to complain and bicker as they walked away. Their noises clouded out by the frustrated noises Alyssa was making as she stomped up to the perch. To her it was like Daryl was grounding her. When they got up there she sat down on the floor, covering her face with her hands while he paced back and forth. "The hell was that, Alyssa!?"

"You don't understand Daryl!" Alyssa voice partially muffled by her hands, "He's no good, practically Sebastian's bitch! He doesn't deserve to be alive after shit like this.."

"He saved five of our people..." Daryl knew after he spoke he shouldn't have tried to justify the man he didn't know.

Alyssa jumped up from the floor, stomping her feet down as she did so, "But he still managed to leave Marie behind, didn't he!" He watched the distraught girl run past him, tears in her eyes. He turned around to see her run into Carol's cell. She was in there with Beth, the baby and Tyreese's sister who's name he didn't care to remember the first time he heard it. The girl's must of been bonding, because their smiles died when Alyssa ran into the room. Daryl watched as Carol handed Beth the baby, then wrap her arms around Alyssa and let the girl cry in her arms. Carol's eye's looked up to meet Daryl's, the look on her face practically screaming at him to go fix the problem. He wasn't the only person in this prison who cared about Alyssa. Ever since the day Daryl unintentionally hit Alyssa, Carol had went into full mother mode with her, on a level much higher then the way she had been with any of the other kids. It was like Sophia was still there, the way she babied Alyssa.

Daryl sighed as he looked away from them and walked down the stairs back to where the rest of the group was. When he approached Rick; he, Carl, Tyreese, Glenn and Maggie were talking to the stranger who Alyssa had felt so threatened by.

"So where _is _Marie exactly? Why didn't she come back with you?" Rick asked the man. Daryl had gotten right in front of him, with crossed arms waiting patiently to see if the man would give him an answer that wouldn't want him to shoot the stranger with an arrow himself and if he took aim this time he would be sure not to miss. 

"Sebastian has kept her locked away after blondie escaped, he started to suspect a traitor... so when her scientist friend said he wanted to help your boy here break out I told him I had to go too, or we had no deal." The man said removing his trench coat and putting it down on the side. He got up in Daryl's face. _Is this idiot really trying to_ _challenge me?_ "Yo I did what I had to in order to stay alive. Ya know it's bad out there I ain't looking to die yet."

_Wrong answer kid. _Who did this guy think he was? No way Daryl was just going to just let this man get back in his face. "Just might be better off dead if ya think comin' here without Marie is gon' sit well with me."

The kid scoffed, "Fuck you nigga, you think I'm scared of some blanquito with a crossbow?"

_Challenged accepted. _Daryl took a good swing and the kid, his fist getting a clean hit right across his face, sending the kid stumbling back. He was on the kid too fast for anyone to grab him and stop him. The sound of them exchanging punches got the rest of the cell blocks attention. When Rick tried to stop the boys, Merle had appeared from the tombs. Putting his only hand on the man's shoulder to let him know to let this one go. Daryl needed this fight. It had been too long since he could beat the shit out of something that would actually react to the pain.

Besides it wasn't Rick who needed to stop Daryl from being the life out of this stranger. He had the kid on the floor, beating him to a pulp. When two arms wrapped themselves around his body and tugged him back.

"Daryl! Please stop... he's not worth it!" The shaken words broke through sobs that were all too familiar. When he stepped back he looked to his right to see Alyssa standing there with her hands over her mouth, shocked by what he had done. _Wait.. if Alyssa is there then who's... _The arms wrapped around him didn't make him tense up and freeze like they usually would, and that's because Daryl who exactly it was making him stop. The feeling his body got when in this situation could only mean one thing. _Carol. _He didn't dare turn around. His fist's were drenched in the blood of the stranger, but nothing compared to the back of his shirt. No, the back of his shirt was drenched in the tears she was sobbing into him. _Damn... there I go making her cry again. Can't catch a break can I? _

"Is he alive?" Daryl could here Carl ask his father. Daryl couldn't move. All he did was stand there while Carol held him, his eyes glued to Alyssa.

He watched as the girl ran up to the kids beaten body, frantically checking for a pulse, "Connor! Come on man I didn't mean it I swear... _he's_ sorry Connor come one get up!"

_Wait, but she was aiming to kill him before.. _Daryl was so confused. Woman were just too damn hard for him to understand sometimes. He watched as Rick and Tyreese rushed to the boy, helping him up and bringing him to a cell. Carol was still clung to him as Alyssa approached him. She said nothing, only keeping her head down as she laid it against his chest.

"But I thought..." Daryl was lost for words. No clue on how to fix this situation.

"I know," Alyssa told him quietly, "But even if he's an ass, he's still my best friend."

He could feel Carol let go of him as Alyssa finally looked up into Daryl's eyes. He grabbed both girls, Carol by her hand and Alyssa by her shoulder and led them out of the prison. He wanted to be alone, but something inside him decided he wanted them to be with him.


	16. Man of Honor

**A|N: So after the cruelness of the last chapter I felt you all might of needed some fluff before things get serious.**

**So here, one super fluffy chapter with a side of extra fluff. With some Caryl to wash it down. Enjoy!**

**TWD isn't Mine**

* * *

They sat outside together in the pouring rain. No words were exchanges. No facial expressions or simple jesters of the head or shoulders. Just plain silence. Daryl sat between Alyssa and Carol. His hand holding one of theirs, and his eyes on the floor. Carol had her free hand on his back, slowly moving is in a circular motion. Alyssa had her head down on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she gripped both of her hands tightly onto his. He didn't need anything from either of them. Only their presence. Daryl wanted to know that they still cared about him and needed him, just as much as he did for them. He felt like shit after what he done, expect either one or both of them to blow up on him and hate him forever. Instead they stood by his side._ I didn't mean it. Dammit. I'm sorry. Don't go. Fuck. I need you. Carol. I'm sorry. Alyssa. I need you. Don't you ever leave me. I need you. Both of you. Please stay. I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm Sorry. You're are my family. I'm Sorry. Please... _

It was like they were reading his mind when he felt Carol move in closer to hold him and Alyssa hold on to his hand tighter. Alyssa had practically dug her nails into his palms. He could feel her lift her head up to whisper in his ear. "It'll be okay. Don't be mad anymore. We forgive you."

He let go of both their hands and put his hands to his face and sat forward into his lap. Carol and Alyssa kept their hands to themselves as they waited to see what Daryl would do next. They both probably expected a freak out, knowing how bad Daryl could be at times. Instead what was heard were soft silent whimpers followed by a whisper. "Am I still a man of honor?"

"Always." Carol didn't hesitate to reply. When he looked up to her, she was smiling. "Best of them all."

"What you did in there doesn't change the fact that your a good man." He turned to Alyssa, who had been smiling as well, "Your riskin' your life out there every day to find my sister and as of a few weeks ago you didn't even know me. I don't know a man in this world or even before all this happened who would have done that for me."

"I gotta find 'er. I won't be late this time. Never again." He clenched his fist as tight as he could. Not finding Sophia in time made him so angry, and if he didn't find Marie in time he would hate himself forever. These girls needed him. He needed them. All three of them. "You two... this prison, yer all my family now. It had always been just me 'n Merle, but now I got a lot more people who need me. 'N I need ya guys... all of ya. Gotta protect the ones I care about, otherwise we won't survive. Can't survive without people. Without each other."

"We know Daryl. You were defending the family. Alyssa most importantly. We don't think what you did was entirely right, but we know you only had your best intensions." Carol told him as she put her head down on his shoulder.

"Yea besides, though he may not have deserved a beaten that bad, he definitely deserved one." Alyssa followed Carol and put her head down on Daryl as well.

"Yer really way to nice to me. I ain't worth it." Daryl told both girls with a sigh.

"You deserve it. Every bit of it." Alyssa told him grabbing on to his arm and hugging it tight.

"We gotta keep each other from falling apart sometimes," He could feel Carol kiss his cheek, making the corner of his mouth rise up higher then normal, "That's what family does."

_Yeah. Family. This is my family. Time to bring the family back together. Just need one more. Then we'll really be a family. Then maybe I can be a real man of honor. Damn their too good to me._

* * *

The came back inside a while longer later and when on with their day as if nothing ever happened. A day later the man known as Connor woke up and he seemed to be healing fine. Carol and Alyssa seemed a bit sweeter and kinder to Daryl after that moment they had in the rain together. Daryl also act differently to them. He'd watch as his brother would make a confused face every time he caught Daryl smiling at them. Though his smile's were small and hardly there it was enough of a change for Merle to notice.

No one bothered to say anything to Daryl about what happen with Connor. It wasn't until the second day that Daryl found himself going to Connor without anyone telling him to. The boy was laying in his cell, cuffed by one hand to the bed.

Daryl stood by the door, trying not to make eye contact. "How ye feelin'?"

"Shitty, but the viejito with one leg said I'll live. Quite the family Alyssa's got here." He told Daryl. "I could see why ya wanted to protect her."

"She's family. They all are." Daryl told him crossing his arms over his chest, "Ain't that I'm always like, just watchin' over what's mine."

"I know. No hard feelings white boy, don't cry on me now." Connor started to chuckle but then cough in pain.

"Ya deserved that." Daryl scoffed.

"I know." Connor told him. "I probably deserved the ass kickin' too. So no hard feelings, man, iight?"

"Fine." Daryl nodded to the boy then headed up to his porch. When he reached the top of the stairs he found Alyssa laying in their makeshift bed. She sat there in silence cleaned her arrows. He noticed that on her side she had already cleaned his, as well as his crossbow and her hunting bow. The rest of their things were also cleaned. She was real good bout keeping order for him.

"Didn't need to apologize ya know." Alyssa looked up from her cleaning, "He did partially deserve it. A lot of it."

"Yeah but I figure if he's gon' help us get back into Woodbury I rather have no hard feelin's then a dumb ass who might stab me in the back for stupid revenge." Daryl told her, laying himself down on the floor next to her.

"I guess your right." Alyssa waited a few minutes before she made her next statement. Letting out a huff before finally saying something Daryl wasn't sure he was ready to here. "You should just tell her how ya really feel."

"Ain't sure how I feel, really." Daryl answered honestly. _Alyssa was easy. She was my family. She and Merle were my family. She came first. Above all of the group... but Carol. Carol was in a league of her own and there ain't no way I could put one of these people above her. I need Carol... I .. I.. _

"Listen Daryl, I'm not telling you to go over there, rip her clothes off and do her against the wall." Alyssa's words cut through Daryl's thoughts. He shot her a look of 'what the fuck?' and Alyssa giggled, "Relax! All I'm saying is that it's real obvious you really care about her, okay? You don't gotta marry her, just let you know how you feel. You never know if she's gonna be there tomorrow, ya know? Tell her that you need her, that you care about her and you wanna keep her safe. I see the way you follow her. Every time we come from a hunt your eyes wander this prison until they find her. Just tell her that you care. Don't even gotta say the 'L' word. Even though that's obviously what it is."

"Pst, hell ya know bout love? Yer only a kid." Daryl didn't like the topic, but knowing how hard headed Alyssa was, she wasn't going to drop it anytime soon.

"I know enough to know when you've let it slip by." Alyssa looked back down to her arrows and started cleaning them again. He watched her eyes linger up for a second to look at a cell on the lower floor, the same one Connor was staying in. _Guess she makes a point. What if somethin' happened to Carol? I gotta tell 'er. She needs to know. Maybe I do love 'er... maybe I really do._


	17. Of Crossbows and Arrows

**A|N: Yayyy next chapter is dome! Some ish is about to go down in this story! Prepare for lots of suspense, action drama and possibly some deaths! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer then I wanted to get here, just finished the semester up so now I should be free to write my heart out! **

**I don't own TWD**

* * *

Carol and Beth were outside enjoying the nice day. They expected winter to hit any day now, so when it was actually nice and warm they tried to bring the baby outside and get her some sun. Daryl had been on watch duty in one of the towers, keeping his eye on Carol as she and Beth played with the baby. He was too lost in a daze to notice Alyssa walk onto the balcony and stand besides him.

"Have ya told her yet?" Alyssa asked as she leaned in to get a better look at Daryl's face.

"Nope." He answered as he finally stopped staring. He looked over to Alyssa who was shaking her head at him, a look of disapproval on her face, "What?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell her already or I will!" She told him as she pointed a stern finger in his face. "Seriously by the time you gather your courage she could fall for someone else. Or worse. Stop taking your damn time."

"I ain't taking my time, and ain't no way in hell she's gon' die on my watch." Daryl growled at Alyssa who just laughed off his anger.

"Calm down. Damn she isn't even your woman yet and your already so overly protective." Alyssa smiled as she started to head for the door.

"Yet? Hell is that 'posed to mean?" Daryl then noticed she had all her things and a small bag over her shoulder, "Where ya goin'?"

"Hunt with Merle, be back by dinner." Daryl was surprised that she dared to spend time with his brother alone. The fact that they even got along well shocked him. _Damn this kid is brave. _

After an hour of being on watch Rick came to him, and he also looked like he was going somewhere, "Where ya think yer goin'? Why's everyone just up 'n leavin' today?"

"Me, Tyreese and his boys are going to the other side of the prison where they original came in from, were gonna see if we can fix that bridge. Glenn and Maggie are taking Carl for a run into town. If ya need Michonne or Andrea they are gonna see if they can clean out more of the prison." Rick explained to him, "Hershel, Carol and Beth are staying here with you. As well as Tyreese's sister Sasha."

"What bout the other kid?" Daryl had almost forgot the boy still lived there.

"Connor's taken watch in the other tower so if you have to leave this one for any reason he'll have your back." Rick's words made Daryl roll his eyes. _After what I did to him, I seriously doubt it. _"We'll be back in a few hours. I think you guys can handle that, right?

"Ya see ya later." _Great I get to be the baby sitter. The hell do I look like? _Daryl slouched his arms over the ledge after Rick walked away. His head hanging down and his eyes looking down to the floor beneath him.

"Hey Daryl!" He looked up to see the young blond waving at him. "Come have some lunch!" She was sitting down on a sheet in the grass with Carol and the baby. It was impressive how much Carol tried to give these kids a normal life. He left the tower to join the two of them. He walked up to the sheet, the sound of Judith giggling a heart warming welcome.

"You should sit with us! I'm sure Connor can handle himself." Carol to him as he handled Daryl a bowl of food.

"I rather him not." Daryl replied as he took the bowl, "Where's yer old man?" He asked Beth as he started to eat his food.

"The cold is starting to make his body ache so he's doing some cleaning inside." Beth replied as she shook a stuffed animal in front of Judith, making her coo in joy, "Good thing you and Alyssa got all these toys for her. Keeps her occupied."

"It was her idea, 'n almost got 'er ass chomped on in the process too." Daryl explained as he looked over to Judith.

Carol gasped at Daryl, playfully hitting his arm. "Daryl! She's not even 6 months yet! Give her at least one more month before you poison her vocabulary with all these vulgar words!"

"Ain't my fault she was born durin' the end of the world. She's gon' here them sooner or later." He said as he got down to the baby's hight. He patted her on the head, getting her attention, "Isn't that right Lil' AssKicker?" The baby began to giggle, making Carol and Beth awe in admiration.

"You got a soft spot for her don't you." Beth smiled.

"Guess I do. Dunno why I got soft spot's for all these girl's. Merle's gon' kick my ass if he see's me." Daryl kept staring at the baby, giving her the smallest genuine smile he could manage to let out.

"We'll guess you should get back on watch before he comes back." He looked up at Carol. She was smiling at him, probably at the way the baby made him smile. He got back on his feet and handed her the bowl of food he only partially ate.

"Yes ma'am." He started to make his way back to his tower. As he approached the tower he could here a noise in the distance heading towards the prison. When he turned his head out to the road that led up to the entrance of the prison, he could see a car speeding towards the gate. As the car pulled up he could see that it wasn't one of their men. He could see the car stop at the gate and a man lean his head out the window, a rocket launcher in hand.

"CAROL GET DOWN!" Daryl yelled as he pulled out crossbow and aimed it at the man. In the field Carol grabbed the baby and Beth and the three of them got as low to the floor as they could. Before Daryl had the chance to shoot, the man aimed the rocket launcher at the tower Daryl was standing next to and fired. The power of the collision was strong enough to send Daryl flying.

_Fuck. The hell just happen?_ The explosion made his ear's ring and his vision blurry. He could barely hear Carol calling out his name in the distance. He reached around to find his crossbow but he couldn't feel it. When he could finally see straight he could see the men breaking open the locks on the prison gates and entering the field, letting in walkers behind them. He could vaguely hear the sounds of them shooting their guns. It was the baby's high pitched cries that pierced through the ringing in his ears, helping him come back to his senses.

_Shit. Just run. Grab the crossbow then run._ Daryl wasn't sure how he got stuck there, in the crossfire of his walkers and Sebastian men. But he had to move quickly. Carol, Beth and the baby were in the field in front of him, his crossbow in the middle of the open space between them. He had no clue where the rest of the group was, but he prayed they heard all the noise and were on their way. He wish he could figure out how they found them. _This is all wrong._ If he moved to get it he would probably get shot, if not he could risk one of the girls getting hurt. He could he Judith's crying pick up as his hearing became more clear. So he dove for it as fast as he could, praying not to get shot in the process. He charged the crossbow with an arrow as quickly as he could then aimed it up to where he knew one of the men were waiting. He shot his arrow and the man dropped to the floor. He grabbed another arrow and started to load it when a voice cut though the chaos.

"DARYL LOOK OUT!"

When he looked up a walker had plunged for him. He tried to wrestle it off of him, fighting for his life. It was dangerously close to him. He thought it was the end. He was gonna fail Carol and die. He was gonna let them all die and he had never been so angry with himself. _Fuck. How did this happen? How did I end up like this? I'm so sorry Alyssa... Merle.. and Carol. Dammit. _

Just when he was certain the end was upon him, an arrow in the darkness saved his life. He could see Alyssa and Merle in the distance. _Bout damn time they showed up._

* * *

**A|N: Cliffhanger hehe.. dun dun dun! :O  
You didn't think I'd really put our lovely Mr. Dixon in real danger did you!? Gotta wait till next chapter though to see how our prison group deals with this stranger danger, till then R&R lovelies ! thank you for sticking around with me I love you guys !**


	18. A Traitor Amongst Us

**A|N:**

**Almost at 20 chapters! Im so exicited! **

**I just wanted to say that I may not have many followers and favorite and tho this story isn't that big, I love my followers and all of you that have taken the time to review like you do! Especially ****_Yazzy x_****who has managed to review all the time! I love you guys fo sho !**

**TWD is not mine ;p**

* * *

Daryl could see Alyssa and Merle in the distance. Alyssa had pulled out her gun, aiming at the walkers and the men who had invaded the prison. A few minutes Daryl could hear more cars approaching. Rick was coming back for them. Daryl got off the floor and rush over to Carol, Beth and the baby; armed and ready with his crossbow.

"Everyone okay?" He asked them as they got off the floor.

"I thought you were done for.." Carols eyes were watery and red. _Had she been crying over me?_

"Ain't no reason to worry, how's Beth and the baby?" Daryl couldn't admit he had been worried about his own life, what kind of man would that make him? He wasn't going to let himself seem like a pussy.

"They're fine." Carol replied. "Because of you, we're fine." Carol let out of a sigh of relief as she looked out into the distance. She could see the group coming back. Alyssa had been running over to where they stood. When she got close enough to Daryl she threw herself into his chest. Daryl had gotten used to her touching him, so he had no problem returning the hug even if it was still a bit strange to him.

"Are you okay!?" Alyssa asked as she buried her head into Daryl's shirt.

"M'fine Alyssa, promise." He told her as he patted her on the head.

She lifted her head out of his shirt to look up at him, her eyes were a bit read and glossy as well, "We were still out hunting when we heard the cars coming. When Merle realized what direction they had came from he said they must of been Sebastian's boys... We ran back as fast as we could!.. Had I been a second to late.."

"But ye weren't, so ya ain't got no reason to be so worried. I'm alive relax." Daryl reassured her, making Alyssa nod okay and smile.

Rick and Glenn had pulled the cars up next to them. When Glenn parked the first one to jump out was Maggie. Beth handed the baby over to Carol and rushed to her sister, launching herself into a hug and crying on impact. Rick got out of his car and rushed to Carol who handed over Judith to her father. A second later Carl hopped out of his car to check on his baby sister.

Merle walked up to Daryl and patted him on the back, "Be grateful ya got such a loyal pet baby brother, lil one ran so fast back to you. All in a panic that ya'll would get yer ass handed to ya before we made it."

"Ain't no one can kill a Dixon but a Dixon." Daryl replied to his big brother. He knew that was Merle's way of saying he was glad his little brother was okay.

"Im glad you're all okay." Rick said as he looked to Daryl. Daryl nodded back. He would of shook Ricks hand but he had forgot that Alyssa had still been clung on to him. "We could hear the gun shots from the other side of the prison and came back as fast as we could. Glenn, Maggie and Carl had been on their way back and when they saw us speeding back they were quickly on our backs."

"We're lucky you guys came back when you did." Carol replied as she walked over to stand between Daryl and Rick.

Maggie walked up to the others, her arm around Beth. "How did they find us?"

"Yeah there's no way they knew where we were. This was no lucky guess." Glenn said as he joined into the conversation.

"Not sure. Maybe someone in Woodbury ratted us out." Rick replied. Everyone had so many questions but very few had answers.

In the distance, Tyreese and Allen had been trying to fix the chain on the gate. Lucky they had some spare parts to the side so they could put up a next chain lock to keep the rest of the walkers out. Alyssa had let go of Daryl, watching Tyreese in the distance. "Maybe it was someone on the inside."

"You mean a traitor?" Beth looked to her, her faced worried and her cheeks red from crying.

"You don't think anyone here would be a traitor do you?" Carol asked as she looked to Daryl then Rick.

That's when from the corner of his eye Daryl noticed Connor coming from a side door of the prison. "Speaking of people who are here, look who ain't here when we need 'em." Daryl made his way to Connor, Merle right behind him. Rick handed the baby back to Carol and then he and Glenn were quick to follow. Maggie and the rest of them stood back to clean up and bring park the cars right.

"Now the hell were you at during this whole shit, boy, cause I know ya weren't in that damn tower." Merle yelled at Connor as the two Dixons surrounded the young Spanish boy.

"I was inside had to use the bathroom then the old man asked me for help." Connor excuse wasn't enough for Daryl. He was so close to beating his ass again until Rick got between them.

"You were supposed to be on watch!" Rick yelled at the boy, "And how the hell did your people find us?"

"Sib's boys were here?" Connor looked out to the field. "Meirda..."

"Yea wonder who told them we were here! Betcha had them follow us here, didn't ya?" Daryl yelled at Connor wanting so bad to kick the kids ass, but his brother held him back.

Glenn and Rick then grabbed the boy, "I think it's best if we keep you locked up." Rick pulled out his handcuff and hooked them to Connors wrist. He handed Glenn a pair of keys and then the Korean man walked him back into the prison.

"I knew he was bad news, bet he's been playing us." Daryl growled as he crossed his arms.

"Well I don't trust any damn one of them. Ain't gonna till we figure out who played us. Best you not trust people who aren't you're own kin till this plays out, Officer Friendly." Merle added in as he pointed his finger to Rick. Glenn had came back a moment later.

"We should of never taken anyone in. This is another war on our hands Rick..." Glenn told them as he stood with the three men.

"Whatcha trying to say?" Daryl's voice got harsh as he looked at Glenn.

"Ever since we let Alyssa, bad things had followed behind her! Someone could of died today! You... Carol! Beth and Judith! Is Alyssa and her sister worth all of this?" Glenn kept his yelling quiet so those far away couldn't hear.

"Ain't no one die today, asshole! Alyssa has pulled her weight since day one! Sides if we gon' be pointing fingers it's gon' be at Connor! Bet he brought Tyreese here so he can figure where we are!" Daryl yelled back at him, not caring if his voice carried into the field.

"How'd they figure we had 'er here in the first place?" Merle added in defense of his brother.

"You think someone has been pushing information out of here?" Rick asked Merle with a raised eyebrow.

"Bet yer asses I do. Betcha that one of Tyreese people did it too. Or maybe they are working with the stupid spic we got locked up. Who ever it is best pray they get the hell outta here before I found out who they are 'n kick their ass!" With that Merle stomped off.

Daryl pointed a stern finger at Glenn as he practically reprimanded. him, "Best ya not threaten Alyssa like that again. She is family! Got that?" Daryl stomped off and made his way back into the field where Alyssa was helping Maggie gather bodies to burn. On his way to her Carol was carrying the baby back into the prison. As they passed each other they shared a quick glance, and he noticed the smile Carol gave him as she kept going.

Wen he finally approached Alyssa she was standing over one of the bodies. It was tall, young black male. He must had been the one with the rocket launcher because it had been not that far from where his dead body now laid.

"We were friends before the world came to an end." Alyssa sad as she reach down to grab the mans hand. "We weren't that close but Vic had always been nice to me. After the world went to shit he became one of Sebastian's right hand men." The tears started to roll down her face as she stared at the body. "He must of been sharing information with Connor and when Connor found me here he must of found a way to tell them. Connor betrayed me again..." Alyssa let go of his hand and wiped the tears off her face. She stood up and looked at Daryl, "They think I'm a traitor don't they?"

"Rick knows your part of this family now. You wouldn't betray us." Daryl said to her as he watched the girl walk up to him.

"I love this place, I don't want to leave." Alyssa wrapped her arms around herself and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'ma find the traitor Alyssa, don't worry, and when I do I'ma kick Glenn's ass for saying ye would betray us." Daryl told her, a crooked smile on his face. Alyssa giggled as she went in to give Daryl another hug.

"Thank you, Daryl." She told him as she hugged him tight.

"Yer part of this family now 'n don't ya forget it." He told her as he laid his chin on her head. _I'm gon' find this tratior, 'n when I do they gon' wish they never lived._


	19. The Hunted

**A|N:**

**This chapter hurt a bit to write.. Prepare to have your feels screwed with. I already restarted the next chapter to make myself feel better. I apologize in advance xP**

**TWD isn't mine.**

* * *

Daryl had made it his life's mission to figure out who was the traitor of the group. Even if he was almost entirely certain the traitor was Connor, Rick thought it civil to find proof it was him before they left him for dead. He wasn't the only one. A lot of the group demanded it. Andrea even brought up the whole Randal situation and Dale's death in order to keep them from executing the kid how he wanted. So instead Daryl searched through all his stuff and looked absolutely everywhere he could to find the prove he needed to show Rick he was guilty.

The problem was, Daryl found nothing.

_Not a damn clue, you got to be kidding me. _Daryl would have bet his left nut on the fact that what happen the other day at the prison was his fault, and luckily he didn't because he didn't find a damn clue. It infuriated him so much to find no proof.

Not as much as it infuriated Alyssa. For she wanted more than anyone to get rid of Connor, because he was a constant reminder that he was there and Marie was in Woodbury and that made Daryl all the more angry.

He had came back from watch sometime in the afternoon. He had morning watch that day. He sat down in the main room at one of the tables. His crossbow on the floor besides him. Glenn and Maggie were on watch. Tyreese was in the field with Hershel trying to figure out the gardening situation. They weren't the only one in the fields, Rick had been out their as well bonding with his two kids while he had the time to relax. Michonne and Andrea were on a run together. He wasn't entirely sure where his brother was, and as long as he wasn't causing trouble he didn't care much to figure it out.

Leaving Carol, Beth and everyone to stay inside. Cleaning and organizing had been their chores of the day. They had been in there with Sasha. Her brother had been putting a lot of effort into the group, and she had wanted to do the same. So Carol had made it her life's mission to teach the girl how to cook. Even though the girl could pull her wait with watch as good as any of them, she had the desire to help in every way even if that meant cooking some squirrel.

Still it was Carol who prepared Daryl's lunch, because they both knew he wouldn't eat anyone else's cooking.

"How was watch?" Carol asked as she put he bowl in front of him, and sitting herself down next to him.

"Alright I guess.." He said and he pulled the bowl closer and started to eat some of his food.

"Found anything on Connor yet?" Carol asked him. Of course Daryl did not reply, instead he grumbled something under his breath and kept on eating. "You'll find something, if he is the traitor you'll find something. Even if he isn't you'll figure out who is. Just don't work yourself to hard."

Daryl had only ate half his food. He put the bowl in front of Carol, changing the conversation entirely, "Here finish the rest."

"You should eat your food, your the one who has to be on duty and full of energy." Carol told him trying to give the bowl back, but Daryl insisted and pushed the bowl back.

"When's the last time ya stopped to feed yerself?" Daryl asked the petite woman. Carol had gotten so skinny since he first met her. He knew she wasn't eating enough and so did she.

Carol sighed as she took the bowl and brought it closer to herself. "Not sure."

She started to eat the rest of the food, and Daryl just sat there shaking his head as he stared at her, "Yer gon' be the death of me woman." Carols head turned to look at him and he could see the smile on her face. _Damn this woman is a pain in my ass._ Before she had time to open her mouth to give a reply voices could be hear in the cell block.

They were Connor's and Alyssa's, "I swear I ain't do shit Alyssa! Why would I try to play you like that?"

"Let me go!" Alyssa's screams made Daryl jump out of his seat. He grabbed his crossbow from the floor next to him and rushed into the cell block.

Connor was holding on to Alyssa by the wrist through the bars of the cell he was locked in. Daryl rushed over to him, and the moment Connor saw him coming he let Alyssa go. The boy was smart not to mess with the youngest Dixon brother.

"The fuck ya think yer doin'?" Daryl yelled, his crossbow pointed at Connors chest.

"I just wanted her to hear my side!" Connor yelled back, his hands up in the air to show he had surrendered.

"Ya ain't got one! Best ya keep yer ass shut before a send an arrow so far up it, it comes out yer throat!" Daryl scolded the boy. Had he been the man he was when he first found this group in Atlanta he would of kill this kid by now, but luckily for the boy he wasn't.

"Please! This wasn't me!" Connor cried, his voice in a panic.

"Then who?" Alyssa asked from behind Daryl.

"I... I can't tell you.." Connor said as he looked to the floor, his head hung in sorrow.

"Cause ya know it's you!" Daryl growled at the kid as he got closer to scare the kid. He wasn't gonna shot him, but he was sure as hell gonna spook the kid into never bothering Alyssa again.

"If I tell ya...he'll kill me.." Connor whispered to them.

Alyssa took a step closer to the cell, but Daryl put his arm out to keep her from going too close, "Who will Connor?"

"Sebastian's...his traitor is going back to see him tonight. If he finds out I've betrayed him..the traitor's gonna come back here with orders straight from Sib to kill me.." Connors kept his voice low, as if he was trying to make sure someone didn't hear him.

"Oh yea? 'N how do we know ya ain't lyin' to us?" Daryl said as he reached through the bars, grabbed Connor by the shirt and pulled him up against the cell door. "How we 'sposed to know yer tellin' the truth?"

"Because yesterday right before Sibs boys attack I wasn't in the bathroom, I was with the traitor... Trying to convince him to call off Sebastian's men." Connor explained to him as he try to get himself free of Daryl's grip.

"Him?" Alyssa had caught the one hint they had. The traitor was a man.

"Shit no... I mean.. It could be anyone ya know!" Connor's stuttering was a give away that he was lying.

Daryl had both hands on his shirt now, his cross bow over his shoulder, "Better tell us who it is before I beat it outta ya!"

"DARYL!" Alyssa screamed from behind him. When Daryl turned around he could see Alyssa being held at gunpoint by the traitor.

It was Allen. Daryl had been in total shock. He found it hard to believe it was one of Tyresse's men and someone who defended Woodbury in the name of Andrea would betray them. He had the pistol to the girls had his free hand holding a knife to her neck.

"Let 'er go!" Daryl said as went to pull the crossbow of his shoulder, but Connor had already stole it from him, "Give that back 'fore I kick yer ass!"

"It's the only way! The only way your people will live!" Connor took the crossbow from him and threw it behind him. Connor then Daryl out his arms threw the bars and using hand cuffs hooked to his wrists as a rope he wrapped it around Daryl's neck and pulled him back. "Don't bother fighting.."

"He knew we were running.. He said he'd kill my boy! When I found out who Alyssa was.. I knew it was the only way..." Allen's yelled at him to hide the fact that he was distraught and regretful. "I have to... For my son!"

Daryl looked to Allen as he struggled to get free, "I'm gon' kill ya! Ye hear me! I'll fucking kill ya!"

"Daryl what's going on?" He could he Carol's voice get louder as she came more into the cell block. _Fuck! Dammit woman why don't ya stay put!_

"Carol stay back!" Daryl yelled back to her. His heart was racing and Daryl hadn't been sure if it was because he was scared or because he was angry.

The footsteps got closer to the door way, Daryl could see Allen panicking. "He said stand back!" Allen pointed the gun at the door way.

Daryl started to panic. "Wait! What are ye doin'? Yer gon' hurt someone!" _Fuck. No. Please don't come this way... Stay over there dammit._

He could see a shadow enter the door way and then with out a moments notice Allan pulled the trigger and a single shot was fired.

_No.. This ain't happening.._

Carol stood in the door way, a bullet threw her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach and then lifted it up to see that there was blood. "Daryl..." As second later she fell to the floor.

Daryl heart stop. "NO!" _No... this can't be real... Fuck.._ "Carol? CAROL!"

* * *

**A|N:**

**Chest heavy? Feels hurt? Heart in a panic? **

**If you answered yes I did my job right! ha don't worry next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it I swear!**

**R&R my loves ! **


	20. Another Cry for Help

**A|N: **

**holy mother of dragons guys, we made it to 20 chapters ! I love you all so much thanks for sticking with me through all of this! Here is the anticipated chapter 20! Carol's fate will be revealed ! Hopefully you guys enjoy! Also we are so close to finding Marie guys... I can feel it in my feels !**

**Reminder: i does not own TWD.**

**R&R loves!**

* * *

_Why didn't you just listen woman...Dammit please be okay. She can't die on me now. Fuck. Please don't be dead_. Daryl felt like the room was spinning. His heart didn't even feel like it was beating anymore. His ears were ringing and he wanted to puke. Still his eyes didn't leave Carol's fallen body. How could he? The one person he had cared for more in the world had been shot.

"Carol!" He could hear Alyssa crying out, "You shot her! You bastard how could you! Carol!"

"Shut up!" Allen had been pulling her to the back exit of the cell block when Daryl remembered that he still had Alyssa as a prisoner, "I... I didn't mean for this to happen. This is all your fault!"

"Wait! Alyssa... ALYSSA," Daryl turned his attention to the girl being dragged away and almost immediately he became engulfed with anger. _No. This has to be a dream. Fuck dammit.._ The kid who trusted him with his life had been taken captive, and the woman who was dumb enough to do same had been shot.

The gun shot got the attention of Beth and Sasha, who came running in just as Allen vanished with Alyssa. "Oh my god! Carol!" He could see Beth stop above the body on the floor.

Sasha dropped to the floor to check to see if Carol was still alive. "I can't find a pulse..."

Connor finally let go of Daryl. The damage had been done. He had manage to hurt this family. Daryl's family. He rushed over to check on Carol. Beth was still standing over them. Her hands covering her mouth as the tears flooded her eyes.

Daryl rolled Carol onto her back. Lifting her up and checking her wrist to find a pulse "Beth go get Hershel!" The girl didn't move and that made him more angry, he looked up at the girl his eyes full of anger. Not at her of course, but at the world. "Beth I said go fuckin' get 'em!" The girl snapped back to reality and headed outside to find her father.

"Daryl Dixon.. don't you yell at Beth like that.." His eyes darted down. _Holy shit she's still breathing..._

"Ca-Carol...you're alive.." Daryl could feel his heart beating again.

Her eyes could barely open and her breathing was ragged, "W-Where is... Alyssa?" She manage to get out. _There she goes caring about others before herself again._

"Allan took 'er .. He was the traitor all along.." Daryl answered as he felt her grab his hand. He squeezed it as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go.

"You..you gotta go get her back.. She's.." Carol started to cough, she was clearly in a lot of pain, "our family.."

Daryl shushed the injured woman, trying to get her to relax. "Don' ya worry none.. I'ma go get 'er as soon as yer ok. Ye relax now, okay?"

"No .. you have.. to get her now.." Carol had trouble finding the energy to speak. Daryl knew she was growing weak, "Promise me.." The tears started to tread down her face as they barely wandered up at him.

" I promise.. Just hang on." Daryl squeezed her hand as tight as he could. He desperately fought back the desire to start crying with her. He wanted so badly to take her pain away. He hated seeing Carol in pain. Worse of all he hated seeing her cry.

Just in time to give him a reason to not start letting the tears fall himself, Hershel and Rick came running inside with Beth not far behind.

"What happen?" Hershel hobbled over as fast as his crunched could take him.

"She... He.." Daryl lost his words. He couldn't come to say what happen.

"It was Allan! He shot her daddy!" He could hear Beth say threw her sobs from behind her father.

"We have to move her... She's losing to much blood." Hershel looked to Daryl, the old mans words made his head spin again. He started to get dizzy.

Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "You okay?"

Daryl finally looked up to see his friend staring down at him. Daryl stood up, Carol in his arms and took a deep breath. He looked down at her for a moment, before looking back to Rick and hanging him Carol's weak body. Quickly Daryl shot around and opened the cell that Connor was in. The boy cringed to the side as Daryl stomped past him and went for his cross bow. Before he stepped out of the cell he grabbed one more thing, Connor, "Let's go shit head."

"Where are you going?" Daryl could vaguely hear Rick call for him as he B-lined his way out of the prison the same way Allan had went. His mind was too busy with the loud thoughts in his head to pay attention to the others.

He did manage to finally get out one sentence before slamming he door shut behind him and Connor, "To get back what's been stolen from me."

* * *

Daryl had been searching the tombs for Alyssa and Allen for a while now. It must had been a good few ours. He felt like he had been going in circles. Daryl had never really prayed before that day, that was Carol's thing, but today he found himself praying for the safety of the young girl. _Where are you, Alyssa? Please don't be hurt too.._

Connor didn't speak for a good while, he knew better to, but after a while he got sick of silence, "I'm sorry bout the lady.."

"Don't think I ain't gon' kick yer ass later for this cause I brought ye out here." Daryl gave a heartless reply as he kept on his trail. In that moment all he wanted was just to find her alive and ok, that's all he wanted from the world.

He didn't even want to think about going back there to Carol, because he could very well be going back to find her dead.

She looked really bad when he left, and Daryl had instantly regret leaving her side and wanted to kick himself in the ass. Still he knew if she would live and he came back with out Alyssa, Carol would surely be the one kicking his ass instead.

"Then why'd ya bring me?" Connor asked as they kept on moving.

"Cause ya owe her for Marie." Daryl stopped and turned to the boy, "Ye fucked up when ya came here empty handed. I shoulda beaten ya to a bloody pulp like I wanted.."

"Why didn't you?" Connor face match Daryl's state of mind. They were both puzzled.

Daryl was stumped. _Why didn't I just kick his ass like I wanted. The girls wanted him to live and with out even thinking about it I agreed to it. Damn these girls got me won over._ "Guess ye were lucky, but it seems today that shits run out."

Echoing off the walls of the tombs was the sound of someone crying out for help. _Alyssa._

"Ya here that?" Connor looked at Daryl, who quickly got back on track and ran as fast as he could to the sound of Alyssa's cries. _This time I'm gon' make it, I ain't gon' be late. I'm gon' find ye Alyssa.._

When they turned the corner Alyssa was standing behind Allen's body, which was being attacked by a couple of walkers. Daryl could see that one of them had already bitten a good piece of meat off his arm. _Dammit no don't be bit.. _Daryl aimed his already loaded cross bow and started to shoot the walkers off Allen and Alyssa. Once the hall was clear, the now week and infected Allen dropped to the floor. Leaving Alyssa free to escape.

"Daryl..." Her eyes were red from crying. Daryl had never seen her so scared before in the time he had known her.

She was alive though, and that was all that mattered. "Ya didn't go get yerself bit...right?"

She shook her head no as she walked over closer to them, "He was going to make me go back there..so Sebastian could hurt me again.." The tears started to roll down her face again. _No don't cry... No more crying.._

It was safe to say this was the first time Daryl had initiated a hug before, and he never once wanted to tense us or back away. Instead he did the exactly opposite, pulling Alyssa into his arms hugging her as close as he could, "Don' ya ever do that shit to me again." He could relax a bit more then he could just a few minutes before. _She's okay... Alyssa okay.. Just breath Dixon.._ He could feel the tears in his eyes trying to come out again, still he tried to hold them in for as long as he can.

"And Carol.. Is.. Is she?.." Alyssa looked up to him, waiting for a response. To his surprised today he wasn't going to win that fight. No today Daryl Dixon would find himself crying, and over a woman.

The single tear fell down his face, yet he kept his hands wrapped around Alyssa small and short body, "Dunno...she spoke for a minute and she managed to yell at me then send me after ya.."

Alyssa sniffled as she smiled passed her tears, "That sure sounds like Carol."

The reunion was interrupted by the groan and growls of walkers somewhere within the tombs.

"We should probably go back.." Connor said to them quietly. Daryl and Alyssa just nodded in agreement as the three of them made their way back.

As they reached the door that led back into the cell block, Daryl stopped. _What if she's dead? What if she didn't make it? What if they had to put her down? I can't handle this... _Daryl wanted so badly to run away. He didn't want to handle the pain and the pressure. Not knowing if Carol would be okay when he opened the door scared him, and all he wanted was to turn around and run.

A soft hand stopped him though. Daryl looked down to his side to see Alyssa standing there next to him, holding his hand, "No matter what happens. We'll figure it out together." Daryl nodded okay and after the deep breath Daryl opened the gate and walked back into their cell block.

When they entered they could see Rick standing outside one of the cells with Sasha. A lot of the people had came back inside by now. Carl had also stood with his father. Beth must of been with Hershel cause she was no where to be seen. In the corner of the room Daryl could see his brother standing against the wall. Finally Glenn, Maggie and Andrea sat together on the stairs. Everyone one was silence, and that made Daryl's heart cringe.

Hand and hand, Alyssa walked with Daryl over to Rick. Daryl was lost for words again, so Alyssa asked the questions he feared to know the answer to.

_Please be okay.._

"Is.. Is she?" Alyssa could hardly get it out either. Alyssa loved Carol like a mother, and Daryl knew she was just as worried as he was.

_Please be okay.._

Before Rick could answer Hershel came out of the room. He looked to Rick and then to Alyssa and Daryl.

_ Please be okay.._

"So?" He knew Alyssa noticed how Daryl's grip on her hand tighten when she talked, but he was in such a state of panic he didn't know what else to do.

_Please..._

Hershel wiped the blood off his hands with a towel. "The bullet managed to go clean through her. From the looks of it no major arteries or organs were hit. This woman has a real knack for dodging death." He put his hand on Daryl shoulder, as if to make sure he heard him, "She's going to be just fine."

_Thank god._

Daryl pushed passed the old man, dragging Alyssa behind him as he made his way into the cell. When they entered Beth had just finished wrapping the bandaid around her body. Alyssa immediately let go of Daryl's had and ran past Beth to be next to Carol. Beth had walked out of the room leaving the three of them alone to reunite. His eyes were glued to her from where he stood, but he couldn't find the strength to get any closer. He was just so happy she was okay.

"Your alive!" Alyssa cried as she threw her arms around Carol's shoulders.

Her breath was still a bit heavy but she seemed to really be okay. "Of course I am.. I got nine lives sweetie I'll always be okay."

"Nine.. I'm sure yer down to three by now.." Daryl eventually managed to let out from where he stood.

Carol looked up to him as she sat her self up a bit, and let out a faint giggle. "Guess I should be more careful next time, huh."

Daryl walked over to them and got down next to Alyssa. He buried his head into her lap, putting one hand on her legs and the other around Alyssa. Alyssa leaned in closer to him. Daryl could feel Carol's fingers running through his hair He had said nothing else for the rest of his time in that room with them. Just sitting their in silence and relief. _They are okay... Both of them are okay... You can breath now, Dixon..they made it._

Thought no one said a word, they were almost fairly certain they could hear him start to cry.


	21. Just Incase

**A|N:**

**This chapter made me happy, i felt this was well deserved chapter. next one will be more intense and the chapters will get crazy as they go on.**

**But till then: here's some fluff ! Your welcome! (:**

** TWD isn't mine.**

* * *

They would leave by the end of the week, that was the plan. They would sneak in and get Marie, nothing fancy about it. The team would consist of Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Alyssa and Connor. The rest would stay behind, just incase Sebastian's men would come looking for Allen.

Just incase.

Daryl grew to hate those words. Every time someone told him just incase, he'd cringe. They made him angry. _Why everyone gotta be so god damn negative all the time? Ain't nothin' bad gon' happen to us when we go there. _Every time someone would go off for a long time on a dangerous trip, the whole group would get together and do a big dinner. It was had become tradition and Daryl hated it. To him it was like saying goodbye. It was like giving up, like expecting not to go home and that just made him more angry.

Even though Daryl hated it, he still went with Merle and Alyssa to hunt for something nice to cook. After all if Daryl tried participate in 'family gatherings', as Carol called them, he wouldn't hear the end of it. She constantly reminded him that he was part of this family, and he didn't have a choice. A part of him didn't mind that at all.

Yet this time around, Carol wasn't there to boss him around. Instead she was stuck in bed, healing, and that made the whole thing absolutely unbearable to him.

So Daryl did the hunting with his brother and Alyssa and then when they were done he helped Alyssa cook the food. Glenn had found a few bottles of wine and whisky for the event. Together the group ate and drank, enjoying their time together. After a few sips of the bottle of whisky Daryl had claimed as his own, the event had became a bit more bearable.

While the group was enjoying their time, Daryl had went to go see Carol, who was still stuck in bed. When he got to her cell he found she wasn't alone, Alyssa had already beaten him, and before he could walk alway the young girl called for him.

"Wait where you going, Daryl! Come take a shot with me!" He could here Alyssa giggle as he turned to walk away.

Hesitantly Daryl turned around, raising his eye brow to the invitation he had been given, "Ain't ya only 20 years old?"

"Oh please what's gonna happen! Rick's gonna arrest me for underage drinking?" Alyssa's laughing and crooked smiles gave off that she was definitely a bit tipsy, "Come on Daryl! Carol already told me no and I don't wanna have a shot with any one else!"

Daryl walked back over to the girls and sat down on the spare chair on the side of the room. He slid the chair closer to where Alyssa was sitting at the edge of Carol's bunk. Alyssa had too small shot glasses on her. She smiled and giggled continuously as she poured the two of them a shot of the whisker she already had in her hands. "Where did ya get the glasses?"

"Already had 'em in my bag, bought them at con, just thought to keep them for shit's 'n giggles." The glass she handed Daryl had the Super Man logo on it, while her's had Iron Man. "Cheers!" The two of them clanked the shot cups together and then down their shots. Daryl laughed when he heard Alyssa cough right after.

"Too strong for you?" Daryl laughed as he gave Alyssa her shot glass back. Alyssa just scoffed.

"So how'd you like dinner, Carol? Daryl and I made it together!" Alyssa smiled as she laid down on the edge of the bunk next to Carol.

Carol put her hand out to play with the young girls hair, "It was delicious, thank you."

"Yeah he insisted on making it when he saw that it was only me and Beth in the kitchen today, guess he didn't trust us." Alyssa looked up at Daryl and smirked, waiting for the younger Dixon to come up with a smug remark.

Daryl only shrugged it off, laughing at Alyssa as he took swing of the whiskey, "Didn't want you to fuck up that buck after it took so damn long to find it."

"He lying, he just didn't want anyone else to cook for his woman." Alyssa's words practically had Daryl's eyes popping out of his head.

Daryl started to cough as he choked on his whiskey. Thanks to all he'd been drinking, the words started to fall out like a water fall. "The hell you talkin' about? How many times I gotta tell ya she ain't my woman!" _Shit did I say that out loud? Fuck! I'm not that drunk, yet am I? _

"And who's fault is that?" Alyssa sat up on the bunk and looked over to the other woman in the room, her laughing getting more obnoxious once she realized Carol's face had turned red.

"Stop it Alyssa, yer embaressin' her..." Daryl mumbled as he slumped back in her seat.

Alyssa jumped up off the bunk, taking her bottle with her, "Fine, I'll go be a pain else where."

After she was gone there was an awkward silence in the room. Daryl didn't dare look up at her. He wanted to run away again, he didn't want to deal with the humiliation he had just been put through. _What do I do now? Shit I'm screwed, she probably thinks I'm stupid... she don't wanna be my woman. She's too good for me. The hell was I thinkin' ... why you had to go do that shit, Alyssa... _

Then when Daryl couldn't take the silence anymore, it was broken, "You look nervous."

When he looked up, he could see Carol's face was still red, flushed with embarrassment. Daryl cleared his throat as he sat up right. "Should I be?" _Shit. Why am I shaking? Why she gotta go 'n say somethin'. Now I am nervous.. the hell I'm nervous about?! Get it together, Dixon. _

Carol was sitting up right on her bunk. She turned her body a bit more to get a better look of him, "No. There's reason to ever be nervous with me. It's just me here and you know me, Daryl, I don't bite... unless your into that kind of stuff." Daryl's heart skipped a beat. _The hell she say?! _ A second later she started to laugh. _Damn her she gotta stop with that shit. _

Normally Daryl wouldn't talk about this stuff, but he figured he was drunk so tomorrow he wouldn't remember a thing, "Why ya always gotta do that to me?"

Carol stopped laughing, her facing getting serious, "What do you mean?"

"Fuckin' with me like that. Ya seem like yer serious sometimes and other times it's like I'ma damn joke to ya. I don't know what ye want from me..." Daryl put the bottle down and keep eye contact with her at all times.

"What do you think I want, Daryl?" He could see her cheeks getting red again. _Damn am I embaressin' her again? Why she all red like that? _

Daryl moved his seat a little closer to the bed, leaving very little distance from where they sat, "I ain't sure... I'm no good at this shit.."

"You seem to do fine with Alyssa..." Carol broke their eye contact when she looked down to her fingers, "She opened you up quicker than I did..."

_Is she jealous of Alyssa now? _"You know it ain't like that, Alyssa is like family to me.. the way Merle is family...Not like you," Daryl took a deep breath before he continued, "Yer somethin' different."

Carol lifted her head up to him and smiled. "You know this is the forth time you've been drunk around me like this."

"Forth?" Daryl raised his eye brow to her. He had only remembered that time in the watch tower, at the CDC, and then now.

"Yeah.. during winter. When we were hiding out in that one nice house for a week. You all found the wine cellar.. we had thought we were gonna be their for a long time." Carol giggled to herself, "You and Glenn got so drunk that night. Maggie was so mad at you for tricking him into drinking with you, and Rick wanted to kill you both for drinking. He asked me to look out for you once everyone went to bed. We were laying down together... because I was cold.."

Daryl didn't remember that day much. He remembered drinking with Glenn but the rest of the night was a blur. Daryl put his hands on the bed as he leaned in a tiny bit closer to her, "Wh-what happen next?"

Carol took a deep breath, her eye's were watery as she looked at him, "Maybe it was just that you were really drunk.. but you leaned up against me and wrapped me in your arms, and you told me..." Carol took another deep breath, shaking as a shiver went down her spine, and then wiping the tears from her face, "After everything I'd been through.. you still thought I was the strongest woman in the world, and that's why you cared so much about me.. for my safety. The reason why you taught me to protect myself and never left my side. You wanted to make me even stronger... an from that moment on.. I.. I've loved you.. and I need you to know that.. just-"

"Don't say it..." He could feel his heart racing. His mind was a scrambled mess, trying hard to process what was happening in this room. He did, however, cling onto one thing she said.

_She _**_loves_**_ me. _

"Daryl, I almost died.. when I was shot, all I could think of is what if I never got to tell you about that day. If you never got to hear what you said to me that night... If I never told you that I love-" Carol stopped talking when Daryl reached over for her hand, clenching it tight. She realized he was in a state of panic. He was shaking uncontrollably as leaned his head down on the bed, and let out a sigh.

"I wanted to run. So badly. I swore ye were dead, 'n I didn't wanna put up with it.. I was so scared. Alyssa made me stay, and when I think about it now.. If I woulda left and you lived. I'd hate myself forever.. I-I can't leave you... I need you.." He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing her hand with his as tight as he could. After a minute he could feel Carol's hand's running though his hair. She lifted his head up to look at her, guiding it closer to her own. Unconsciously, Daryl got off the chair and sat down closer to her on the edge of the bed.

Carol rested her forehead on Daryl's, his eye's lost in hers, "I'm not going anywhere. Just now you know... how I feel. Just incase." Her hands were in his hair, holding him close to her.

Daryl had lifted his hands up to her head, one hand holding her by the back of the neck, the other cupping her cheek, "I ain't goin' no where, ain't no way in hell I'll leav-" That's when Daryl felt her tug his face closer to him. For a second he had no idea what she was doing.

Until he tasted her lips with his.

He was shocked, his body unable to move or react. He could feel Carol wrap her arms around his neck as she held him tighter. There was that sweet, savory moment of understanding between them. The one he wanted for so long, and before he could register that it was even happening something else happened. Daryl never thought Carol would be kissing him, but now there he was with his lips locked with hers.

_Why ye still just sitting there? Dammit, Dixon, react already! _It had been a minute or two into the kiss before Daryl could collect his thought and remember to kiss her back. After a few minutes of simple peck and short sweet kisses Carol finally pulled away, a smile on her face. He could feel his heart racing. _Did that just happen? Did Carol just really happen? Please tell me I ain't dreamin' ... that I didn't pass out or nothin' ... let this be real. _

Carol pulled him into a hug, holding him as tight as she could, "Just make sure to come back to me, okay?"

Daryl slowly moved his hands around her back and held her. He never wanted this moment to end. This bitter sweet moment he wasn't sure if he would have again, "Always."

He was in love with Carol, no doubt about it, and now he knew he loved her. Daryl had been grateful to know, it was like a weight had been lifted off him, a lingering pressure vanishing into thin air. Even if something did happen, he would never had to wonder anymore, and now he had something to come back to. Some thing to live for.

Daryl knew he would always come back, but not knowing when he'd feel those lips against her again he pushed a bit away from her and lifted her head up to steal another kiss.

_ Just incase._

* * *

**A|N:**

**I got so many happy feels writing this! I had such a hard time figuring out how to do Daryl and Carol's first kiss, but I feel like I did good in keeping to their characters! Please review guys! Thanks a lot !**


	22. Freeze

**A|N:**

**New chapter is here! Enjoy guys! Trying not to be so lazy! I'm getting up to parts I have pre written so I shouldn't be writing as slowly anymore. **

**Enjoy!**

**TWD Isn't Mine!**

* * *

Daryl had fallen asleep in Carols cell that night. Both of them crammed together in the small lower bunk, but none of them seemed to mind. It was the perfect moment, and Daryl never wanted it to end. He never wanted to let go of this woman, who he had loved so much.

Still all good moments must come to an end.

It was Beth who barged into the cell. Daryl jumped up to the sound of her boots running across the prison floors.

"Carol!" Beth stopped short. "Daryl?" She didn't expect to find Daryl there.

Carol woke up a second later. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up next to Daryl. He could see she was relieved when she noticed he never let during the night. He figured that she would have expected him to, and he did as well, but he chose to stay. She then remembered the young girl in the door way, "What's wrong Beth?"

"It's Ben! He's gone!" Beth explained, "Alyssa went after him a while ago.. No one knew where Daryl was so I came to find you and-"

"The hell you mean Alyssa went after him!?" Daryl growled as he got out of the bed.

"She's been gone for no more then 20 minutes.. I tried to tell her to wait for you, Merle did too..." The young girl stared at the floor as Daryl put his boot back on. He had never taken off his clothes that night, only his boots. He didn't dare sleep without clothes near Carol. He then grabbed his crossbow from the corner of the room.

"Daryl.." Carol called for him. He stopped short and turned around to look at her, "Stay safe."

Daryl just nodded with a small smile, then turned back around to walk past Beth and out of the cell. He went to the first floor to Connor's cell, where he had been sitting up quietly. Almost as if he knew Daryl would come for him. Daryl opened the cell with his spare key, "Lets go."

Connor got up from his bunk and followed Daryl out of the prison. As they made their way to the main gate, Rick had stopped them, "Where you going?"

Daryl growled in frustration as he stopped in front of Rick, "Makin' sure that pain in my ass don't get 'er self killed! And dumb ass here is goin' to join me."

"Had I not known better, I would of thought Alyssa was your long, lost kid or something the way your so overly protective of her." Rick told him as he stood to the side, "Just be careful, is all."

_My kid huh?_ Daryl never thought of it that way. Yet in a way it almost made sense, the way Daryl cared for her and protected her so much. She was like his kid, like his family. She was as much his kin as Merle was, but right now Daryl didn't have the time to try to make sense of all of this. Right now all he wanted to find Alyssa and bring her ass home.

* * *

Daryl and Connor found Alyssa's trail by a river, following it up steam and after a while finding themselves in the middle of a stand off.

Ben had his gun pointed at Alyssa, who in return had arrow aimed at the bullseye she was imagining between his eyes. He could see the cliff she had her back against, realizing the river dropped off it he knew what she was standing on.

A waterfall.

Daryl panicked, this was the second time someone he loved was in this terrible kind of situation and there was no way in hell Daryl would let her get shot.

"Alyssa!" Connor yelled out to her as the got closer to the two near the cliff.

"Don't come closer.." She yelled out to them.

"Listen Ben! I swear no matter how this ends, yer dumb ass is ended up with an arrow threw yer lifeless body!" Daryl yelled at the bow as he pointed his cross bow at him.

"Tell her to back away from the cliff!" Ben back yelled to him and Connor. Daryl could see his shaking hands. This kid didn't have the balls to shoot her.

"Hey.. Alyssa, come on now." Connor called out to the girl, but she shook her head no.

"Sebastian wants me, he can see me in hell!" Alyssa yelled out to Ben, "I'm not going back.. not alive..."

"Alyssa!" Daryl was really panicking now. _The hell she mean she ain't goin' there alive? What does she think she's going!? _

He could see her slowly shuffle backwards, her arrow still pointed at Ben, "Come on! Shoot me i dare you!"

_He won't do it. Kid don't got the balls, what are you thinking!? Get the hell away from that fuckin' ledge! _Daryl's heart was racing as he watched the silent stand off between the two young adults. He wanted to desperately just to shoot the kid, but he didn't want to risk getting Alyssa hurt. _Ben's just a kid, he's no killer. He won't shoot h- _

To everyone one's surprise Ben found his guts and squeezed the trigger, sending Alyssa flying off the cliff.

Like that, Daryl's heart dropped, "Alyssa!" He didn't hesitate anymore and he let an arrow go right through the kids skull and Ben dropped dead. Connor was in shock, unable to move where he stood. He ran to the the edge of the cliff and before he could get there he could hear the sound of Alyssa's body making impact to the water at the bottom of the waterfall. When he reached the edge he looked over to see if he could see anything. Adrenaline rushed through him. "Alyssa!"

From behind him he could hear the sound of footsteps running in his direction, before he could react and turn around he could see Connor run past him, diving straight off the cliff.

"Connor!" Daryl watched as the kid collided with the water and went under. _The fuck is his problem! He don't know if she's even alive! _

He didn't know what to do. Daryl couldn't move, his feet were glued to the floor. All he could do was stare into the water beneath him and pray that Connor would come up, with Alyssa safely in his arms.

After what felt like years of waiting, Connor did come up. Daryl waited to see if he would be alone or not, and not even a second later, Alyssa came up to the surface as well. Daryl could finally feel his feet again as he rushed away to find a way to the bottom of the waterfall.

Daryl did find a way down eventually. When he did Connor had pulled Alyssa out of the river. Connor was hold her body close to him, rubbing her arms as fast as he could, trying to keep her warm in this cold Georgia weather.

"T-the water... it-it was freezing..." Connor stuttered as Daryl bent down to the floor.

"Is.. is she?" Daryl asked as he put her hand on her face, she was freezing wet.

"No, it j-just grazed h-her head..." Connor started to get up, picking Alyssa up with him, "We gotta.. g-get h-her b-" He stopped when Daryl took Alyssa out of his arms and held her up close to his chest.

"I'll run ahead, try not to freeze out here." With nothing left to say, Daryl ran back for the prison, Alyssa in his hands. _Don't ya dare freeze on me, Alyssa, we still got a lil' girl to save..._

* * *

Daryl got back to the prison what felt like a life time later, as he reached the gate he could see Merle walking around on watch, "Merle! Open the damn gate!"

Merle rushed over to the gate and let them in. His brothers eyes practically popped out of head when he realized who he was carrying, "The hell ya do to yer pet, baby brother! Don't ya know it's almost winter!"

"Now ain't the damn time! I need Hershel! Daryl then remembered Connor was somewhere behind him. _Shit. Can't leave 'em out there, not after he saved her. _"Ya gotta go out there 'n find Connor!"

His brother just scoffed, "Hell no, little brother, he ain't my problem!"

"He saved 'er damn life, Merle, and now he's out their freezin' his ass off alone!" Daryl growled back at his brother. He knew Merle could see in Daryl's eye's how serious he was. So he nodded and headed out into the forest to find the frozen boy.

Beth had let him in, when she saw Alyssa in his arms she ran straight for her father. "Daddy! Daddy it's Alyssa!"

Carol came out of her cell to see what was going on. She held on to the wall to help keep herselfup. "What happen?!"

Daryl brought the young girl into the cell block and put her down on a bunk, "She's just as damn accident prone as yer ass is! Fuckin' fell right off a damn waterfall!" Daryl didn't mean to be so angry with her, he was just too damn busy panicking.

Carol walked up to Alyssa's body and put her hand on her arm, she could feel the girl shivering. "She's freezing..."

Hershel hobbled in and made his way up to Alyssa, "We gotta get her warm. She needs heat and fast. If she doesn't warm up soon she could go get hypothermia."

Before Daryl could say something, Carol got into the bed with the young girl. She held on to her tight, rubbing her arms to try and heat her up. "Get on the other side." She said looking up at Daryl.

_Is she freakin' kidding me?! _Daryl just stared at her for a bit. He could see Hershel hobble out of the room, giving them privacy. Daryl just waiting for her to be joking but she wasn't kidding.

She sounded a bit more demanding now by the tone she used with him. "Daryl come on!"

After a small grumble under his breath, Daryl listen as he was told and squeezed in on the other side of Alyssa. He held her as tight as he could, his face buried into her shoulder. _You better wake up and be okay, and if ya don't I swear Ima kick yer ass! _

It was like Carol was reading his mind. Her hand creeped around over Alyssa's body and rested itself on where Daryl's hand was holding Alyssa tightly. "She's gonna be okay, don't worry.." He could feel Carol's fingers intertwine with his, holding his hand as tight as she could, and that was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

**A|N:**

**Poor Alyssa, just like Carol, always accident prone. Daryl must attract them haha! xD**

**R&R my loves :)**


	23. His Strange Family

**A|N:**

**So I've realized that the point this story and where i've gone with it have trailed away from each other. So hopefully this chapter ties it all together. **

**I hope you enjoy, R&R my loves!**

**TWD is not mine!**

* * *

When Daryl woke up he could feel the motion of Alyssa's breathing. _She's alive. _He opened his eyes and barely lifted his head. It was the middle of the night. He could make out both of the girls next to him were cuddled close together, both fast asleep. He wasn't sure what to make out of his current situation. Here were two girls, both he loved dearly. The way he loved them, however, were not the same.

_Carol. _Carol was a like a love he never thought in a million years he off all people would experience. He never had a woman kiss him the way she did before, and girl have tried to kiss him. Usually they were drunk, slutty girls that Merle had paid off to go bother him. No one he had ever met could compare to Carol though, and in his eyes no one ever would. Above all, Carol was his woman. She was his, and he was hers.

Then there was Alyssa. _Damn ya Alyssa, scaring me like that. _When he thought he lost her, it was like when thought he lost Merle back in Atlanta. Alyssa was like family. _She's like kin. Like my own damn blood._ Daryl never thought when he first he first shot this girl such a long time ago that she'd become so damn important to him.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't ever except any of these people to become so important to him. But they were all family now, Carol and Alyssa most of all.

_Family. _Daryl let the word sink in for a bit.

_Marie. _

Now thoughts of the little girl were stuck on his mind. _How the hell did this all happen, all I was supposed to do was find a lil' girl. Didn't mean to get these girls to cling to me like this. _His life had fallen so much off track. He had a little girl to find, and every time he was so close to going out there something would delay him. Something would happen, someone would get hurt or god knows what. Marie was still out there, the whole reason for all that happened, and still he had yet to save her. This made Daryl's blood boil. _Damn Marie, I'm sorry I'm taken so damn long.. didn't realize yer sister was such a pain.. _Daryl sighed, even though not saving Marie made him angry, he wouldn't have wanted the past few months to be any different.

After a while, he could feel Alyssa shuffle in bed, facing her body towards him. Slowly her eyes opened, a small smile forming on her face, "Hey there.."

"Hey." Daryl whispered back.

Alyssa slowly moved her hand up and rubbed her eyes to get herself more awake, "What happen yesterday?"

"Ya fell into a damn waterfall like an idiot." Daryl grumbled quietly to her.

He didn't realize a hand creep up on him and hit him in the side of his head, "Be nice to her, Daryl, she had a long day." Carol let out a half a sleep mumble a she wrapped her arms tight around Alyssa's waist and went back to sleep.

Alyssa giggled quietly to herself, "You would think you'd know better by now than to mess with us youth when Momma Carol's around."

"Momma Carol?" Daryl questioned the nickname he hadn't noticed before.

Alyssa nuzzled her head into Daryl's chest, holding on to him by his shirt, "Yeah, that's what Beth calls her. Carl calls her it sometimes too.. even I find myself calling her it when we are alone."

"Never heard ya use that name before." Daryl told her as he wrapped an arm around both girls.

Daryl could feel Alyssa tightening her grip on his shirt. "Not like yer always around when I spend time with her.." He smiled when he heard the girl yawn into his shirt, "You'd be surprise how close we all are." A second later she was fast asleep. _Didn't even ask bout gettin' shot. Impressive. She a good kid, this one. _Daryl let himself drift off as well, enjoying the body head of the girls cuddling against him.

* * *

When Daryl woke up again, he realized he was now cold.

He was alone in the bed.

Quickly, he jumped up and scanned the room for Carol and Alyssa. Both girls were gone though. So he hopped out of bed and left the cell to look for the two missing girls.

As he walked over to the main room of their cell block he could see Alyssa in the corner of his eye. She was was in one of the cells with Hershel. Laying on a bottom bunk was Connor._ Merle must of found him, hope the kids alright. _He kept on walking until he found Carol. She was standing over the stove, his brother sitting at the table next to her. He walked over to stand next to them, not sure whether to sit next to his brother or stand next to his woman.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Merle laughed as Daryl stood between them. _Guess I ain't standin' near my brother. _

Daryl made his way next to Carol who smile as he stood next to her, "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Daryl leaned over her shoulder to see what she was cooking, "Oh good.. powdered eggs..." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm hurt Daryl, I thought you liked my cooking." She replied with a smirk, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He let out a small, crooked smile. "Ain't sayin' I didn't."

"Good." Daryl definitely did expect Carol to do what she did next. She leaned closer to his cheek, which had been hovering over her shoulder, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Get a room." The reply wasn't Merle's, thought Daryl expected his brother to made a stupid comment. Instead it was Alyssa, who was standing near the doorway of cell block C.

"Shut up." Daryl barked at her as he walked over to the kid and threw his arm around her shoulder.

He tugged her in close, squeezing her tight, "Hey, knock it off!" She laughed as Daryl ruffled her hair around.

"Damn baby brother, didn't realize ya inherited yerself one strange family." He could here Merle say from where he sat.

Daryl let Alyssa go and walked over to his brother, sitting down next to him at the table. "Shut it." Merle laughed, he knew he was right and so did Daryl. This was his family.

He was missing one very important piece though: Marie.

He could feel his heart cringe. Daryl felt awful. They were all here; safe and together in this place they called home with these people they called family, but she was out there. Alone with no family what so ever. _No one there loves her, care about her. Not the way we do, not the way we want to. _

Daryl got up briefly, in the middle of a conversation he didn't realize Carol, Merle and Alyssa were having. He headed for the door, not saying a word.

"Daryl?" Carol called for him, but he said nothing in response. Instead Daryl just headed out the door.

Carol went to go after him, but Alyssa stopped her, "I got this one."

Alyssa followed Daryl outside. She found him sitting in the grass alone.

Daryl could feel Alyssa's presence as she sat down in the grass next to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar."

"Ain't nothin' on my mind."

"Daryl, I know you. There's always something on your mind.

Daryl looked over at Alyssa, who sat there with her hands in her lap and a smile on her face.

"You know you can trust me."

Daryl took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"Bout what?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Marie." Daryl replied, "She should of been here already, It's been taken too damn long..."

"Hey, it's not your fault, trust me.." Alyssa scooted closer to him, "It's all I've been thinking about.. How I've left her out there.."

"Tomorrow, we're going to Woodbury." Daryl turned his head to the scenery in front of him. "I want you to stay here."

"Hell no."

"Please, Alyssa... I ain't askin' ya."

"She's my sister."

"And your my family."

Daryl looked back to her, Alyssa was glossy eyed and her breathing had gotten heavier.

"But she's my family, Daryl." Alyssa's voice cracked with her words.

"She's mine too. So are you 'n I gotta make sure ya'll are safe. I'll bring 'er back, I promise.. I just need ya to stay here." Daryl's voice was basically begging her now. He could feel Alyssa move closer, watching as she laid her head in his lap. Daryl put his hand through her long hair, playing with it slowly. He noticed tied in her hair was Marie's blue engraved bow. Now that he thought about it, it's been in her hair every day since she came to the prison. She must of been missing her so much, and Daryl felt awful. He leaned down and kissed her fore head, letting his head rest on hers. "No matter what, we're a family got it?" He could hear her agree, a mumble of okays under her silent tears. He wrapped his arms around her, holding Alyssa tight.

Daryl was sure how he'd came to get this family, but it was his and Daryl wouldn't let anything happen to them.


	24. Marie

**A|N:**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE OMFGHDIOHAOHO!HIOO!BIB! :DDDDDD**

**Finally the most damn anticipated chapter of this story is done! Wooh i'm so excited about this: I'll have more to say when u get to the end, till then enjoy!**

**TWD isn't mine. **

* * *

Around the time when the sun was close to setting the next day Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Andrea had packed up the cars to head to Woodbury. This was it, the moment that Daryl had been anticipating for the longest time. He was finally going to go to Woodbury and rescue Marie. It only took him a damn month to finally do it, but the day was finally here and there was no way he could have predicted this way could go because for him it could of went both ways. He just hoped this would be an easy trip. All they had to do was get a kid, right? Connor was too hurt to go, and just like he asked the day before; Alyssa had promised Daryl to stay behind and look after Carol. Glenn and Tyreese were left in charge of the prison, just incase Sebastian would try to send people their after no word from Allan.

They were all out side, saying good luck to those who were leaving.

Alyssa, and Carol were standing next to the Dixon brothers as they packed up the bike for Daryl.

"I should be going too.." Alyssa sighed as she looked down to her feet. Carol wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting her head on Alyssa's.

"Ye promised ya'd stay already, lil pet, ya get no take backs." Merle reminded her as he geared up the last bag for his brother.

"Don't worry, they'll be back with Marie before you know it." Carol smiled as they watched Merle ruffled his brothers shaggy hair and then walk away, leaving both the girls alone with him.

Daryl walked over to Carol and Alyssa, holding his crossbow over his shoulder as he chewed on his thumb, "Don't ya worry, she'll be fine with me."

Carol let got of Alyssa, letting the young girl walked over to the younger Dixon; throwing herself into his chest for a hug. "Come back soon, okay?" He could hear her trying to hold back the tears.

Daryl kissed the top of her forehead, "Ya know I will." Alyssa let go of him, and he watched as she wiped the single tear off her face. She walked away from him and Carol to say goodbye and thank you to the rest of the people who were putting their lives on the line for her little sister. Leaving Daryl alone with Carol.

They stood relatively close to each other, keeping eye contact at all times. He could feel Carol reach out and grab his fingers, rubbing her thumb against his. Daryl could feel a shiver shoot down as he let out an uneasy sigh, "Stay safe."

Carol smiled, pulling him in closer as she wrapping her arms around his neck, then burying her face into the crook of his neck, "Nine lives, remember?" She whispered. He wrapped his arms tight around her waste. Had she not got to hug him, Daryl wasn't sure he would have done the same. _Thank god Carol's a lot braver than I am_. As she moved her head back, she moved her lips slowly over his, kissing him like it might be their last. When she finally let go, he couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

He could feel the smile last on his face as he hoped on the bike, and headed off to Woodbury with the others.

* * *

They parked the cars a while away from town, around the same place they left them when they had to safe Maggie and Glenn from the Governor. This time should be easy though, all they had to do was rescue a little girl.

_Hell this should be a damn walk through the park. _

It was dark when they approached the small secluded town. Unfamiliar faces now guarding the perimeter of the once friendly town.

"Where do you think they have her?" Daryl looked to Andrea, who was the last one to of the group to be in the town.

"My best guess is the Governor's old house. Either their or where they had Glenn and Maggie." Andrea said as she stared as her hand gun, making sure the safety was off.

"We should split up," Rick suggested, "Michonne and Andrea look in the Governor's old place. Me and Daryl will check where Maggie and Glenn were held captive. We'll meet up back here in twenty minutes so we're not spending the whole night wandering around." The other three nodded and just like that they split into groups.

* * *

Daryl and Rick snuck into the room where they kept the hostages, and when they opened the doors what they found was one big disappointment.

The room was empty.

"Shit!" Daryl growled as he kicked the nearest object next to him over.

"She has to be some where Daryl.." Rick could see his redneck friend growing angry.

Daryl huffed as he kicked over something else, "This is ridiculous how hard is it to locate a god damn kid in this town!"

"Maybe Andrea and Michonne had better luck.." Rick said as he made for the door, "Come on, let's keep looking, we got time before we gotta meet up with them again."

As Daryl and Rick made their way more into the town, the sound of gun shots and cries for help startled them.

"Walkers!"

"Biters got in!"

"Quick to the north gate!"

"Biters!"

"They're at south gate too!"

Daryl and Rick pulled out their weapons, becoming more cautious of their surroundings.

Daryl growled in frustration. "How the hell did the damn walkers get in?"

Rick mumbled a curse under his breath, "Let's get to the girls, they don't know the walkers got in."

While they started to head across the street, a young spanish man in a black trench coat holding the hand of a little girl with brown hair and dart brown eyes caught Daryl's attention. He could see that the young man was pulling the girl by force, the little girl who looked no more than 12...

"Marie!" Daryl yelled out to the kid, making Rick's head shoot around to look in the same direct that Daryl was.

The little girl looked up, as well as the man. The kid was crying.

When the man noticed Daryl, he threw the kid over his shoulder and carried her off, kicking and screaming. "Shit that's her. That's gotta be her!" Daryl chased after them, the sound of Rick trying to call him back fading in the distance.

After a while, Daryl caught up to them. Rick right on his tail. They stopped the man in the middle of the road, with guns raised at him.

"So you must be the nigga's who let those damn dead shit's in!" The man yelled as he pulled his gun from his waist band. Pointing it at Rick and Daryl, "You must think your real slick tryna sneak up on the new Gov'na!"

"You must be Sebastian." Rick rolled his eyes, the kids attitude was atrocious. A thousand times worse than when Connor first came to the prison.

"And that makes you the faggot's from the prison!" Sebastian let out a sarcastic laugh, "So how is that traitor Connor doing? He must be gettin' some nice ass over there if he chose not to hand over Alyssa! Speaking of that dumb bitch, how is that piece of mierda? Get your people killed yet too?"

"Ye better watch yer fuckin' tongue, ya stupid shit!" Daryl's blood was boiling. _Who is he to say somethin' like that bout Alyssa? He clearly don' know who the hell he dealin' with! _

"Give us Marie!" Rick yelled out to Sebastian.

Sebastian tugged on the young girls arm, swinging her onto the floor, "Ya mean this brat? You dumb fucks came all the way into my town just to get this little turd?" Sebastian pointed his gun to Marie's head, "Would be a shame if ya brought her back dead, wouldn't it?"

"Hey now!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Put the damn gun down!"

The men called out to Sebastian, desperately wanting him to lower his gun.

Then a voice called out that was all too familiar.

"Sib you best put the damn gun down, or by god, I will send you straight to hell!" The three mens eyes dared behind Sebastian, and standing behind him, was Alyssa.

_YE GOT TO BE DAMN KIDDIN' ME! _Daryl felt dizzy, and his heart started to pound faster._ No no no no no, Alyssa are ya fuckin' crazy I told yer ass to STAY PUT! _

When Sebastian turned around, he finally lowered the gun from Marie's head, "Something told me your ass was behind this! This is the same damn thing you did to get out the first place... what happen Lyssa baby, you missed Sibby?"

"Give me my sister!" Alyssa cried out as she held a double barreled shot gun up at Sebastian. If their was anyone who blood was really over boiled, it was hers.

"Or what?" Sebastian smiled, and just in time to make things worse four of his men came into the middle of the town and surrounded them.

"Drop your guns!"

"Put the fucking guns down!"

"Lower them now!"

The screamed and hollered at Alyssa, but she did not budge.

As Daryl felt the situation getting worse, Michonne and Andrea had arrived to back them up, and the screaming continued.

"Back away from the kid!"

"Put your fucking guns down!"

"Give us the girl!"

It was a five on five stand off. A show down of yelling and cursing that only made the ever rising tension a thousand times worse. Daryl really felt like shit now. He was in the worst case scenario. _Guess there was no damn point of tellin' Carol i'd stay safe.. _Daryl wasn't sure how to get everyone out of this situation, hell no one did. They all just stood there yelling at each other. For countless minutes Daryl could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest as the tension between the two groups got unbearable.

"Give us Marie!"

"Lower your weapons!"

"Go to hell!"

"Give us the girl already!"

"Do it now!"

"Give us the damn girl!"

Finally when the stress level had hit it's peak, someone in the stand down finally cracked and triggers were pulled. A rush of of panic hit Daryl right in the chest. Panic that only increased as he heard the sounds of five shots being fired. It was like he lost his ability to breathe, to speak. Daryl felt the world start to spin. _No, this can't be happening. This can't be fuckin' happenin'. _

The silence was finally broken by the heart breaking sound of a child crying, and the sound of three body's landing hitting floor.

"NO!"

* * *

**A|N:**

**CLIFF HANGER AGAIN I KNOW I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME !**

** I had too it was just so damn tempting .. T.T** **And after the one I left for Dixon Blood i really couldn't resist, hehe :)**

**I promise not to take to long with the next chapter, I'm not THAT evil. Besides I have it mostly prewritten so I have no reason's to stall :D The story is about to take an interesting turn and I get to write all the cool stuff I have planned, I can't wait!**

**R&R my loves! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! **


	25. Shattered

**A|N:**

**This chapter was REALLY hard to write, I need to look at adorable gif's on Tumblr to make myself feel better T.T**

**Enjoy guys! Remember to R&R! Please guys you don't know how much they help!**

**TWD isn't mine**

* * *

"A...A.. Alyssa!" Marie cries echoed across Woodbury.

Alyssa's body had fallen to the floor.

_No. No. No... No..NO! This is wrong it's all wrong, this ain't to happenin' to me! This has to be a dream, this can't be real.. It just can't be... _

Two of the five shot's had hit Alyssa, two more had killed two of Sebastian's men. Sebastian had been hit with the last shot in his shoulder, making him let go of Marie. She sprinted out to her sister but before she could reach her Andrea had reached out to grab her, letting Marie collapse into her arms as she screamed, kicked and cried out for her big sister.

Without thinking, Daryl dropped his gun and ran over to Alyssa's fallen body. When he flipped her on to her back he could see one of the bullet's had went through her stomach, the other through her shoulder, just above her heart. "Hey come on now, wake up! Ain't no damn time to be on yer ass! Come on Alyssa, get yer ass up girl..." After a few minutes of trying to get her to wake up, Alyssa started to cough, straining to open her eyes. "There ya go, come on now. Just gotta hold on okay?" Daryl tried to stop his voice from cracking, but it didn't work, "We gon' get ya back to the old man, and he's gon' fix ya right u-"

"I'm not gonna make it Daryl.." Her raspy, straining voice came out barely understandable. "Just... just l-leave me here."

Daryl could feel his eye's getting red, suddenly everything was watery and hard to see. He grabbed onto Alyssa's hand, holding it as tight as he could, scared to let go, "Naw yer gon' make it, If ya don't make it I swear I'll kick yer ass.."

"Guess... guess I'ma have to.. disappoint y-" Her grip loosened and her eye's shut.

_No. _

Rick rushed over to Daryl. He hadn't realized that around him, thing's were starting to get ugly again. "Daryl we gotta go!" Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, trying to pull him away but Daryl just shook him off.

"Fuck! No! I ain't leavin' her!" Daryl growled and screamed as he held on tighter to Alyssa's bloody, motionless body.

"Andrea! Michonne! Get Marie out of here!" Rick yelled out to the girls. He watched as the three of them ran off, all of them with tears in their eyes. "Daryl we are leavin' let's go!"

_NO! _

_Fuck! _

_NO! _

_She can't be dead. Ya can't die on me like this, Alyssa, ye ain't allowed to fuckin' die on me! Why didn't ya just fuckin' stay like I told ya to! Good lord why don't ya ever fuckin' listen Why do ya gotta be such a fuckin' pain! _

In the distance, the sounds of Marie's wailing cut threw the air like a knife; snapping him back into reality. Her crying made Daryl's heart cave in, falling deeper into his chest then it already was. Finally after an angry scream, he let go of Alyssa's body. He got up and pushed past Rick, running into the direction that the girl's left in, following the sounds of Marie's cries.

* * *

After a while, Rick and Daryl had caught up with the girls. Andrea had put down Marie and she stood off on the side, sitting on the floor sobbing. Andrea also couldn't help but cry, Michonne trying to comfort her as she fought back her own tears.

Alyssa was _gone. _

Rick walked over to Michonne and Andrea, putting his hand on Andrea's shoulder trying to help comfort her. They all new better than to be near Daryl right now.

He had become a ticking time bomb, of rage and heart ache. Any minute he would explode.

Little whimpers and the sound of heart breaking sobs caught his attention though, the same cries that got him out of Woodbury in the first place.

_Marie. _

He walked over to the little girl. Her crying was still ridiculous, tears flooding down her face as she covered her face with her hands, her body curled up on the floor. Daryl bent down to her level. He could hear her barely whispering to herself. "...A-Alyssa..."

"A-Are you hurt?" Daryl tried to ask her through his own cracking voice. She stopped crying for a second, looking up to the strange man in front of her. She sat up right, her sobbing no longer as obnoxious, but the tears still rolled down. When she didn't reply, Daryl put both his hands on her shoulders, making her tense up and freeze, "I said did he hurt ya?!"

"DARYL!" Andrea yelled out at him, "Leave her alone!"

Marie said nothing though. She didn't need to, in Daryl's eyes. He could see all the pain in her eyes, and even if she did say something, she probably would have lied.

"We gotta check her," Daryl sat standing up, "She ain't gon' tell us.."

"I'll do it.." Andrea started to say.

"Fuck no!" Daryl scoffed as he scooped Marie off the floor.

He said nothing else as walked over to his bike and sat down, Marie snug in his lap, then headed back to the prison. Rick, Michonne and Andrea following his lead.

* * *

He rode back to the prison in silence. The only noise he heard was the sound of Marie crying. As they pulled up to the gate, Glenn, Maggie and Carol let them in. After a while the rest of the group had came outside as well.

As he drove through the gate with the little girl in his arms, his clothes covered in blood, the groups mood had became painful and gloomy. It was obvious what happened, and everyone was feeling it. He could see Beth start to cry into her fathers arms. Sasha doing the same into her brothers. Maggie's face had turn red, Glenn just looked damn furious.

Rick got out of the car with Michonne and Andrea, and headed straight to his son. Carl tried so hard to hold his tears in, but he couldn't contain his pain.

Daryl had parked the motorcycle and just sat there for a bit. He could of sworn he was seeing red. His world had flipped, his heart had shattered and his mind was ready to explode.

That's when Carol and Merle approached him.

The tear's in Carol's eyes had already started. "Sh-she followed you guys.. we didn't noticed till it was too late.." When she saw only Marie in his lap, her cries got worse, "Oh no.." Daryl hopped off the bike and handed Carol the girl. "Daryl.." She tried to reach for his arm, but he pulled away, stomping away towards their prison block.

He could hear his brother call out to him as he walked away, "Ya get yer ass back here, boy! Don't ya dare just walk away from yer woman like that!"

Daryl didn't reply though. He could feel him self starting to run as he got closer to the entrance to the cell block. Then all they could all hear the door slam close as he ran inside.

* * *

Daryl had no idea how long he had been in the tombs. He had managed to waste all his bullets, as well as his arrows and was down to just his hunting knife. There was no thoughts going through his mind, no emotionless left in his heart.

Just emptiness.

He shoved his hunting knife into another walker as he made his way around the tombs. Then when he turned the corner, a body bumped into him.

It was Carol.

"I found you... Daryl, it's been three hours..."

"I don' care.."

"Daryl please, Marie need's you... poor girl is so devastated..."

"God damn you woman I said I don' FUCKIN' care!" Daryl screamed at her, making Carol jump back.

"Please.. everyone is worried.." She was crying again, trying to reach for his arm but Daryl dodged her arm.

"Go away dumb bitch!" Daryl started to stomp off but Carol called him back.

"Daryl Dixon don't you fucking do this to me now!" _Did Carol curse? Carol NEVER cursed. _Daryl turned around, but his eyes fell to the floor, scared to look up at her. Never in the year's he's known her had Carol cursed. He felt awful, his mind was going a million miles a minute. He just closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her voice. "It's okay to be angry! To be sad! But please... don't you walk away from me... not when I need you like this.."

Daryl could feel his body start to shake, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. He could hear Carol walked closer to him, moving carefully so she didn't startle him. As she got right in front of him body, she put her arms around him and pulled him in close.

Like that Daryl started to cry.

He let out god damn ugly sobs as he and Carol fell to their knees. He wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her chest as he let out his uncontrollable crying. Carol rubbed her hand in circles on his back, trying to calm him down. "I know Daryl, I know."

Alyssa was like his little girl. He loved Alyssa like his family. Like his own daughter.

And just like that, she was gone.

_I'm sorry Alyssa, I'm so sorry..._


	26. What's Left After

**A|N: **

**I Know Im evil, but here I over some Caryl as a peace offering!**

**Thanks for the Review's, keep them coming I love you all!**

**TWD isn't Mine**

* * *

After a long break down, Carol got Daryl to leave the tombs.

First thing was first, he had to get all of Alyssa's blood of him and change into clean clothes.

"Come on, you smell awful.. hand them over." Carol put out her hand for him to hand over his clothes, but Daryl just scoffed. Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, there was no was he was gonna strip with her _right there_. "Daryl don't make me strip you myself..!"

Daryl let his eyes wander off towards the wall. "I ain't showerin'. Not with ye here starin' at me.."

Carol raised an eye brow. "Why not?"

"I just ain't.."

Daryl knew how gross he looked under his shirt, all cut up and scarred. There was no way he was gonna shower with her right there, no way in hell.

Carol shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Fine, your such a pain. I'll be outside." Carol walked away and waited outside like she said. Once he knew she was gone, Daryl stripped out of his bloody clothes till he had nothing on but his boxers.

He placed them down on the bench in front of him, and took a deep breath.

_That's Alyssa's blood on that shirt. _

Daryl felt a shiver go down his spine. He left the clothes there and went over to the shower head. Once he was hidden by the small shower walls he removed his boxers and threw them next to the rest of his clothes. He turned on the shower, letting out another sigh and the hot water hit his back. He was lucky Axel had fixed the generators before he died and that Connor had been so handy as well, because now they had running water again.

Letting the water drip down his naked body, he tried to clear his mind and set his head straight. So much had happen in the last month, the last day had been a whole nightmare. Daryl wasn't sure how he let this girl change him, this now _dead _girl..

_No. _He wasn't going to cry, not anymore. He was sick of crying, of being scared and of being hurt. Daryl hated how much this killed him, he wished Alyssa was still there to tell him that no matter what, they would figure every thing together.

_ "No matter what happens. We'll figure it out together." _

Her voice ran in his ears. He could still feel her soft hands holding his, her long hair held in a braid by that little blue bow, those deep dark brown eyes that could stare through someone's damn soul.

Daryl couldn't take it, he punched the concrete wall in front of him. His fist started to bleed.

"Daryl are you okay?" _Shit. _Carol had heard the sound of his fist hitting the wall. He ducked down as she walked back into the room, his eyes staring at the wall, praying she wouldn't walk his way.

"M'fine, go away." Daryl's voice was ragged. He was obviously not fine.

Something strange happened, the sound of clothes dropping had startled him. _What in the world is this woman doin' now? _Daryl stood up, scared to turn around.

Carol had walked into the room. Her breathing was loud enough to hear, her food steps getting louder as they made their way closer to him. Daryl started to panic. His heart raced as he could hear her footsteps stop. She was right behind him.

Then the unthinkable happen. Daryl could feel a pair of skinny arms move around his body, hand placing themselves on his chest. He froze, becoming instantly paralyzed as he realized what was going on.

_Carol's in the damn shower with me.. naked. Holy shit she's naked. _

She inched in closer, hugging him tighter until he could feel her naked body against his. Daryl had no idea what to do, or what to say.

And to make to whole thing worse, this whole situation made him as hard as a rock.

_Ya got to be fuckin' kiddin' me... What is she thinkin'? She go crazy or somethin' she don' want me like this, she's too good for me.. _

"It's just me Daryl, it's okay." He could hear her whisper softly. She let go of his body, and very slowly she started turning him around.

There she was in all her glory, standing naked in front of him and damn she was gorgeous. Daryl could of sworn he had never seen a more perfect body in his whole life. From her breasts down to her small waist. Her sexy waist down to her legs. _God those legs. _Daryl was mesmerized by how damn perfect she was.

The mere sight of her was almost enough to make him let himself go.

He had almost forgotten that he was standing in front of her, all hard and naked liked, and suddenly he was flushed with embarrassment.

Carol giggled, "What's wrong, not happy to see me?"

"Wh-what are ye doin' in here?" He was so embarrassed he started to stutter. _What's wrong with ya? Get a hold of yerself, Dixon! Don' ya pussy out now! _

Carol reached out for his chest, and he flinched back, but she stood persistent letting her fingers run across a tattoo he had on his chest. "Who's Norman?"

"He was the ol' lady's pops." He answered quietly, "Nicest man I ever knew, didn't know him for long tho, he died when I was a kid."

"Your tattoo's are beautiful.." She moved closer to him, until he could feel her body pressed up his. He could feel her hips slowly grind up against him. Daryl bit his lip. _What is she doin'?! God damn she's sexy as hell.. _"I thought that maybe.. you didn't want to be alone.." He could feel his hardness up against her, a warm wet sensation between her thighs.

Holy hell he wanted her, and he wanted her _bad_.

Carol leaned closer to his face, moving her hands behind his head so he wouldn't pull away and started to kiss him. Daryl kissed her back, trying to urge the rest of his body to move but he was still stuck. He could feel her hands move from behind his head and move down his chest. Working their way down ever so slowly. Going lower and lower. Eventually he could feel her hand wrap around his hardness, and he hissed.

She quickly let go, starting to step away. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize .. I thought that.."

_Fuck do something before ya miss yer damn chance! _"No it-it's not you, I... uh it's been a long time.. and.." He stuttered, feeling like a total idiot.

"I know Daryl, but it's just me. There's nothing to be worried about." Carol moved closer again, and grabbed hold of him once more. He let out a shaky moan, and her lip curled up. "Let me help you..." Slowly she ran her hand up and down his hardness.

"I.. I ain't gon' last." He whispered. _Fuck. Way to kill the damn moment, fuckin' idiot. _

Carol let go, moving closer to him again. A devious smile on her face that made his heart jump. "Then let's not take our time." He couldn't help but smirk as well.

_Now's yer chance, dumb ass, take it! _

So he did. Daryl swooped her up in her arms, holding her up against the wall. Water running down their bodies, the heat making it all so much more intense. He wanted so badly to know what it felt like to be inside her, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna wait till next time to find out. Now was his moment to be brave, to take the first step and he wasn't going to let it slide.

He thrusted himself in side her, make her moan. _Damn, did I do that? _

This intrigued him. Daryl wasn't one for pleasing girls, sex was just sex. It wasn't a big deal to him, but this was Carol he was talking about. Carol wasn't any woman. She was his woman. He made his woman moan, and boy did that excite him.

So Daryl did it again, moving himself in and out of her, harder and harder each time with the sheer intentions of getting her to moan. Every noise she let escape louder than the one before. He could feel her hands on his back, her nails digging into his back with ever push inside her.

"Oh Daryl..." _Wait, did she just cry my name name out? God damn she's just too much._

This really made him excited. Daryl picked up the pace, wanting her more and more. The way he felt inside of her wetness making him throb like a maniac. Soon his breathing got even heavier, and just like he said he didn't last. He let out a grunt as he released inside her. "God damn." He let them both slide down to the floor. The hot water slowly getting colder as it trickled down their bodies.

Daryl sat there with Carol in his lap, trying to catch their breath. His head down on her shoulder as her's rested back on the wall.

"I love you, Daryl.."

He lifted his head up slowly, a smile on his face. A part of him was so embarrassed and wanted to run away, but the rest of him was grateful. Grateful this was Carol. Grateful she didn't laugh, or tease him. _No. Not Carol. _Carol loved him.

"I love ya too."


	27. His little Girl

**A|N:**

**Next chapter is here, and if you have't noticed I'm enjoying my cruelty. Ha! My best friend reads this story and her reaction was "This was like watching The Red Wedding (GoT's) all over again!" I'm promise things get nicer, it's just might be away. If you need some fluffy goodness I promise it's soon to come, till then I think your gonna wanna keep up with my other story ****_Dixon Blood_**** for your Alyssa/Marie/Daryl fluff ha. Enjoy guys. R&R awayyy ! :D**

**TWD isn't mine.**

* * *

Daryl had waited until Carol left the shower before leaving himself. When he found her again she was in her cell with Marie, they were sitting together on her bunk while she was brushing her hair.

Daryl didn't say anything to them as he sat down on the far side of the bunk.

"She seems okay, Beth just fed her and now she needs a bath." Carol told him as he stared at the little girl. "Don't worry about that I can do it." Daryl just nodded in agreement. "Feeling better?"

Daryl blushed, "Yea.. thanks."

"Am I stuck here now?" The voice started them both. Marie had finally spoke to them, the first words she's spat out since they saved her.

"Don't think your sister would want you wandering the woods alone forever." Carol explained to her in the sweetest voice she could.

Marie turned her head to look at Carol, "And who will take care of me?"

"I will." Daryl replied with no hesitation. "Alyssa woulda wanted that."

Marie looked back to Daryl. "Lyss was your friend?"

"Yeah. My best." Daryl answered as he watched Carol help the girl off the bed. He picked the little girl up and escorted them to the showered, only running into two walkers on the way there. He held on to her tightly the whole way there, the little one snug in his arms. Daryl caught Carol watching him closely, she smiled at him and he sent a small one back.

* * *

When they got there, Daryl had to pry the little girl off him and put her down on a bench. He looked at her then Carol. "I'll uh...wait outside." Daryl went to stand outside, leaving Carol and Marie alone.

He kept an ear opened up as he waited by the door. For a while there was only silence, but after a few minutes a voice was heard.

"Is he going to come back?" It was Marie's voice.

"Who sweetie?" Carol's voice replied.

There was a shot pause of silence, the Marie spoke again. "The man with the angel wings." He knew that Marie was referencing to his jacket, but he was shocked that it was his wings that she remembered him by. _Angel wings.. Guardian angel._

_"I'd feel real bad bout shootin' her guardian angel."_

Daryl shook his head, trying to get Alyssa's voice out of his mind. _Dammit Alyssa get outta my head! Why ya hauntin' me like this?.. _

"Daryl's just waiting outside till we are done, watching out for us." Carol explained to Marie.

"Oh." She replied. There was silence for a few minutes and then after the silence was starting to really bug him, Marie spoke again. "Did he tell you what he did?"

"Who?"

"The angel." Marie replied. "Sib shot Lyss... and then when she fell to the floor the angel ran to her. He was too late though...Then when he saw me, he ran again." _Damn I didn't think any one caught on to that. She probably think I'm a damn freak._

There was silence again, this one lasted a little longer than the last. Daryl figured Carol was checking Marie now. Looking for scars, bruises, cuts or any signs of being touched inappropriately. They weren't sure of what Sebastian's limits to his cruelty was but there was no way in hell Daryl was going to take any chances.

_"If he ever found this place, he'd kill all the men.._

_.and I don't even wanna think about what he'd do to the woman. _

_He's cold hearted and evil, and if you ever see him...run."_

He tried to shake Alyssa out of his head again, but she just wouldn't go away. After a while Carol spoke again. "I uh... I'm going to have to check you private parts, is that okay?"

"M'hm."

Daryl waited, bitting down on his thumb so hard he could of sworn he tasted blood. His heart was aching, and bad. The last time Daryl remembered feeling so shitty was when he thought Carol was dead, and he hated himself for what happen. Except now there would be no finding Alyssa at the bottom of the waterfall hardly breathing. There would be no finding her in the forest with an arrow through her side, or making it to her when she screamed out his name. This time she wouldn't be okay, because this time Alyssa was gone. All Daryl had left now was Marie and Carol; and his brother of course, and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to them. Daryl swallowed the huge lump in his throat and wipe his face of any possible tears that may have strayed, and a few minutes later Carol and Marie came out of the room.

"She's okay." Carol told him and he nodded back, a sigh of relief escaping him. Marie ran straight for Daryl, hiding herself in his arms.

He initial froze at her contact, trying to figure out why in the world this little girl would want to hug him. After a second of trying to reason with own thoughts Daryl snapped back into reality, finally picking her up and carrying her back to the prison block. He could feel Marie nuzzle her head into his shoulder, and his grip tightened. Carol stood close behind them, a huge smile on her face as she watched Daryl hold the girl.

When they got back most of the group was sitting there in the main room. Carol headed straight for Beth, her hand lightly touching his arm as she brushed past him. "Come help me with lunch." He could hear her tell the girl. Daryl sat down next to his brother. Merle had Daryl's cross bow with him, cleaning his brothers arrow's while he was away. He sat Marie down on his lap, and grabbed some of the arrow's from his brother to help him up. None one dared speak to Daryl, and had they tried he probably would have lashed out at them.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in silence, never bothering to speak to anyone. Daryl would occasionally say a word or two to Carol but never more. He was lucky though, she knew he needed his space. Daryl needed to mourn, for the first time in his life he was going to let himself grieve for another human being. When Carol was assumed dead, Daryl didn't have time to mourn, but now he had all the time in the world.

Around dinner time while Daryl was talking to his brother, Rick had decided to be the one to approach him. "We need to figure out what to do with Sebastian." Ricks words were uneasy and hesitant, like he knew he was stepping into dangerous territory.

Daryl just scoffed at him, trying to hold back how really angry he was. "Ain't nothing that needs figurin' out. I'm gon' kill that sum'a bitch. Plain and simple."

Rick sighed, looking down to the floor as he huffed then looking back up at the frustrated redneck. "Daryl...we can't just run into things. We did that to save Marie and then Alyss-"

Marie had snugged herself into his chest. He could feel her start to shake at the first mention of her late sister. Daryl would have got up to attack Rick had Marie not been in his lap. "That worthless piece of shit killed her! 'N there ain't no way in hell that I'm gon' let that just fuckin' slide! He needs to die 'n I'll kill 'em alone if I gotta! I ain't gon' wait around for him to hurt someone else!" Daryl got up from where he sat, Marie still in his lap, and headed back for his room. Storming off he didn't bother to turn around, even with the lingering sounds of Carol and Rick trying to call him back vanished in the distance.

He had settled in that room with her after the incident with Ben. Carol and him shared the bottom bunk, while Alyssa had slept on the top. Daryl sat Marie down on the top bunk, then laid on the his. He had totally forgotten that all of Alyssa's things were still there in the room. He cussed to himself when he saw her bow and arrow, still laying against the wall like she left it. Trying to get her out of his mind, Daryl closed his eyes.

The sounds of someone rustling through a bag made him open them again. Marie was looking for something in Alyssa's bad. Eventually she got down and sat on his bunk near where he was laying down. In her hands was her blue ribbon. Daryl didn't remember Alyssa wearing it that day they went to Woodbury, she must have left it behind on purpose. _She musta known.. she wasn't comin' back._

Marie held the blue ribbon out to him, "Can you put it in my hair?"

Daryl sat up, mesmerized by the innocent look she had on her face. "Don' know much bout that stuff. Might wanna ask Carol."

"It doesn't have to look nice, just tie it tight okay?" Marie batted her eyes at him and instantly he was hooked. _It's that same damn face. _The lost look in her eyes and her obviously broken heart had immediately reminded him of the first time he saw Alyssa, when he had to tell her he didn't see her lost sister in the woods. Thats when he knew that Marie had became as important to him as Alyssa was, and nothing anyone could tell him would change that. A moment later he took the ribbon from her, and she sat in his lap. As he tied it in a knot in her hair, Marie had began to talk again. "Why did you like Alyssa?"

Daryl tied the ribbon as tight as he could. "She was family.."

Marie's head shot back at him, a shocked look on her face. "She was?"

"Yup."

"Does that make us family now?" Marie's question broke and warmed his heart all at the same time.

Daryl shrugged. "Guess so."

Marie gave Daryl a hug. "I'd like that." Daryl didn't know what to say. It didn't change the fact that now Marie was family too. Just as much as Merle is. Definitely as much as Carol, and he loved that woman to death. She was his little girl now, his responsibility and his family. Just like Alyssa was. _Just like Alyssa._


	28. As We Strive to Move On

**A|N:**

**I've been writing a lot of sad shit lately o.o but i promise things will get brighter, but till then here's more sad shit. R&R my loves !**

**TWD isnt mine **

* * *

Merle and Glenn had dug Alyssa a grave the next morning, and the group said their goodbyes to the empty grave. Daryl didn't attended the so call funeral, though Carol had begged him to. Instead she took Marie with him, and attended the funeral with Merle at her side. _How the hell could the go to that shit of a funeral!? There ain't even a damn body in that fuckin' hole in the ground! Ain't no way I'm sayin' goodbye... ain't no way._

Daryl watched the whole event from a distance. He sat down on the floor of the watch tower he watched from. Never once did the thought of going down there cross his mind. His mind was too full of thought of Alyssa in general. When Daryl lost his mother, he had only mourned for a moment and had to quickly get over it in fear of his father. Then when his father got bit and they had to put him out of his misery Daryl had only found himself sad for a moment, and now when he looks back on the event he feels relieved. It wasn't the same for Alyssa's death thought. Now he was really feeling the pain of losing someone close to him, someone he loved. There wasn't a feeling Daryl hated more, and that just made the pain a thousand time worse.

So he watched the rest of his people mourn and say there goodbyes and he sat there, fighting his most inner emotions. They stood there for no longer than a hour before finally parting from the grave and returning to their every day chores. First the adults left, then the youth and the finally Merle, Carol and Marie were the last to walk away. He could see that Marie had stopped and changed her mind, going back to stand by her sister grave for a bit longer.

No more than ten minutes later, he could hear the tower door open. There was no reason for Daryl to turn around though, because he knew exactly who it was.

He could feel Carol's presence as she sat down next to him, leaning against his broad shoulders. "I didn't attend Sophia's funeral and there's not a day that goes by that I regret it."

The lump in Daryl's throat that he had been trying to keep down had escaped as he felt a shiver go down his spine, and a single tear falling down his cheek. "I can't go down there."

"She's your little girl, Daryl. Just like Sophia was mine." Carol explained to him.

He took a deep breath, another tear escaping, "I shouldn't have let 'er get that close... I ain't ready for shit like this..."

Carol had leaned up and looked at him, wiping the two tears from his cheeks with a single finger. "Don't be angry at yourself for loving her. Be happy you had the chance to do so."

Daryl let out a shake sigh and tears number three and four fell down. "She ain't deserve to die like that... there ain't even a body in that damn hole.." Carol didn't reply, she wanted him to vent and so did he. So she waited a few minutes for him to collect himself, and then after tears five thru seven he spoke again. "Don' even wanna know what he did to 'er body. She shoulda been put to rest all proper like, he probably fed her to the damn biters. Fuckin' sick bastard."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

Tear number eight started to fall, and he brushed it away. "I gotta know what he did to 'er. If the bodies still there Carol.."

"Daryl you can't go back, you got Marie to look out for now.."

Daryl looked at her, his heart all in a panic. "But what if they still have it? She deserves to rest here! With her family.. she needs me.."

Carol put her hands on his face and brought it closer it hers. She let him rest his forehead on hers, losing count of the amount of tears falling down his face. "We need you Daryl! Merle and Marie... I need you Daryl. Please, its over my love, and no matter how much it hurts to admit it Alyssa is gone. But we are going to make it okay? Just like you helped me after Sophia died, I'll be here for you. It's me and you, just like it's always been." Carol pulled him closer by his neck, easing Daryl into a hug. She listened as he sobbed in her arms. He hated crying, and crying in front of Carol was even worst. Daryl had to let it go, it was his last hurrah. His last goodbye to Alyssa, there was just one thing left for him to do.

Daryl let Carol go and got up. He lent Carol a hand, helping her off the floor, and she never let go as she stood up. "Come with me.. so I can say bye 'n shit." Carol nodded, following as Daryl led her out of the tower. Hand and hand they walked slowly to the graves, staying silent as they walked. As they got closer, Daryl could see Marie still sitting on the floor in front of her sisters grave.

When they finally reached her, it had started to snow.

"Alyssa loved the snow. Her birthday was a few days before Christmas.." Marie told them as they approached them. Her eyes were on the sky watching as the snow fell down on her face.

Daryl let go of Carol's hand and sat on the floor next to Marie. "Mine's January. I love the snow too."

"Mines in April." Marie responded quietly. She looked down at the grave. Daryl sat silently next to her for a while, he could feel Carol's presence behind him. After a while Marie spoke again. "I miss her."

"Me too Marie." He started to cry again. _Fuck more tears! Will it ever end?_

Marie grabbed on to his hand, and Daryl turned to look at her. Her big browns staring him down. "She's okay though, Carol said she's with her daughter Sophia in heaven and they are waiting for us. This is only goodbye for now."

Daryl nodded, pulling Marie closer to him, then letting go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her and hold her close. He gave the little girl a kiss on the top of her head then looked back to the grave. It may have been an empty grave, but now he knew that this grave symbolized that Alyssa was gone to a better place. Alyssa was okay now, no more scars, bruises or pain. She was resting in peace, getting her well deserved time away from all this hell. _'Sides it's only goodbye for now...See ya soon Lyss._


	29. Milton's Secret

**A|N: **

**nothing to say atm, I'm just going to wait till guys get to the bottom.**

**TWD isn't mine.**

* * *

Milton had never been so nervous in his whole life. He spent the week after the visit from the prison group living in panic and fear. Becoming Sebastian's helper was no longer settling with him well, and Milton knew exactly why.

Milton had been living with a secret, and it was killing him.

Sebastian had made him keep it, and had him swore his life to it. This was a secret he couldn't tell anyone else, because this secret could cost him his life before he could ever do any good. So Milton listened to everything Sebastian asked of him, even if he totally hated it.

There was something bigger going on than him, and Milton knew what had to be done. Willingly he played the part as the stupid doctor.

"Those fuckers from the prison.. There are going to try to kill me aren't they." Sebastian was sitting in the Governors old apartment. This is exactly what the whole situation reminded him of, the Governor. He had thought he'd would never meet a man so cruel again, but he had been wrong.

"I uh... I would suspect after the recent events, they will not be so happy with you." Milton stuttered his response.

Sebastian chucked, "What? After what happen to Alyssa? It was never any of their fucking business to begin with. They shouldn't have interfered."

"They considered her.. Family." Milton got nervous when he brought family up to Sebastian, and he had a damn good reason to be.

Sebastian growled in frustration. "She killed my family!"

"I know.. I-I'm sorry..."

Sebastian sighed, a smug look on his face. "So how is our little project going?"

Milton felt the nervous sweat trickle down his head. "It's uh..should be complete soon."

"Good." Sebastian said getting up. "Soon those fucks will know exactly how I felt when Alyssa got my brother killed, and they will regret ever helping her." Sebastian walked over to the door, "Come let us go check on your work."

Milton nodded hesitantly, then followed Sebastian back to his lab.

"So what will you do about Connor?" He asked as they walked side by side.

"Kill him. That little shit betrayed me."

"But you were friends. He wasn't even at the attack. We don't know if he really ever betrayed you.." Milton owed the kid his life for getting Andrea and the others out, but he knew Sebastian had it out for him.

"No that fucker was my friend, not anymore. If he rather pick some dumb bitch over me so be it. Niggas gonna regret betraying me." Sebastian calmly explained. Milton always found that he was just to calm all the time, and it freaked him out.

"Who knows, maybe things will changed."

"It's the end of the world, Doc, things have changed so much they can never be undone." Sebastian opened the door to Milton's lab and the two of them walked in. There was a bunch of test tubes, books, notes, drawing boards and one large working table in the room. On the table was a body with a light blanket covering it. They walked over to the table, and Milton started to get nervous. After a few minutes of standing there, Sebastian snapped at him. "Well you gonna take the sheet off or your gonna make me guess how progress is going!?"

"Yes! Right..." Milton pulled the blanket off the body, they were practically naked other than the bandages on their body. He watched as their chest moved up and down, they were breathing.

Sebastian scoffed."Still alive, huh? After all of that? Persistent bastards can't stay dead."

"This one is a fighter." Milton replied.

Sebastian let out a small sadistic smile, "They are going to wish they weren't." He looked back at the body. "It's remarkable... How some just refuse to die."

"A lot of things these days seem to have that problem." Milton's response received another chuckle.

"Yes, ain't that a pity? But we all have to die eventually... Some just take longer than others."

"What will you do.. Once they're awake?" Milton asked as Sebastian turned to leave the room.

"Make them wish they never woke up."

* * *

The next two days had past, and his little project was complete.

Milton was sitting down, his clothes covered in blood, as he admired his work he had done on the body. Outside the window next to him, it was snowing. A white blanket had started to cover Woodbury. He took a deep breath, there had to be some way to get a message to the prison. They had to know and he wanted so desperately to tell them his secret...

Just the Sebastian barged into the room, a large grin on his face.

"It's done!" Sebastian smiled as he roughly patted Milton on the back, "You're truly a miracle worker, Doc, this was great work."

Milton scratched the back of his head as he stood up. "I didn't think they'd make it.. But they pulled through."

Sebastian walked over to the body. He watched as their chest just went up and down, they still were breathing and in a way Milton wished they wouldn't have been. "Will they wake up soon?"

"I've been done since last night so yes, I believe so."

"I see you've dressed them."

"Yes."

"So will they remember what happened?"

Milton sighed. "Most likely."

Just then the person on the table jumped up, gasping for air as they opened their eyes. They held onto their chest, trying to regulate their breathing. Sebastian's smile got bigger as they turned their head towards him and Milton. Milton's heart broke when he saw the look on their face when they looked Sebastian in the eyes, realizing that what he had done would no doubt come back as bad karma. Milton knew he had never made a biggest mistake in his whole life until this day

"But how..." They asked as they looked at Sebastian.

Milton stuttered a reply. "You passed out from blood lost. Everyone thought you died.. and the bullets came out quite easily. We moved you quickly and managed to bring you back before you could die.. I was lucky to have all the material I needed to save your life."

Yeah right. Milton knew what he did was not save them, but put them back I'm harms way. Lord did he felt awful. Milton hated himself for this, for saving this persons life. What exactly was he even saving them from anyway? Pain and suffering? By bring them back all he was doing was giving them much worse pain and suffering. Milton knew what Sebastian had in store for this person, and in that moment Milton was wishing that he would have let them die.

But now it was too late, and they were going to suffer.

"Death was not an option for you today. We've worked so hard to bring you back to life, to repair you and give you your strength back! Do you think I would really let you get off that easy? After all you did, after who you've killed? No I have much bigger plans for you, love, much bigger plans." Sebastian replied with a smug look on his face. "Welcome back... Alyssa."

"No! No! I won't stay here! Let me go Sib! I'm not your fucking slave!" Alyssa tried to get off the table, but she had been tied down. She looked up to Milton, tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this to me?"

Milton could reply. He felt awful. Sebastian started to laugh as he answered for him. "He had no choice, Lyssa Baby. Besides, why would I want you to die? Having you alive is a form of revenge...so much sweeter." Sebastian started to walk out of the room, "I'm going to enjoy torturing you again, Alyssa." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Milton and Alyssa alone.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You had no choice.."

Milton looked Alyssa in her sad eyes. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Don't." She replied, "Don't get yourself killed over me."

Milton sighed as he looked out the window, "But that's the thing." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on the snow outside, "I already have."

* * *

**A|N:**

**COME ON GUYS!**

**Did you guys really think I'd kill of my main OC?! Really? I'm not that evil! I just really enjoy throwing your feels around. Ha I'm evil I know but hey shes alive right?**

**Before anyone tries to freak n question how I brought her back from the head, go back and read ****_Shattered_****. If you ready closely I never actually wrote that she technically died. Daryl thought she was dead, but I never used words like dead or lifeless. So HA there it is.**

**Also no one but Milton and Sebastian knows she's alive, and Alyssa might experience some hell before coming home, so they're will be no quick rescue. I like to take my sweet time when I drive you guys nuts ahaha.**

**still I hope your enjoying this. I love you guys ! reviews are loved guys !**


	30. The Will to Live

**A|N:**

**Holy hell Chapter 30 GUYS OMG!**

**Sorry its taken so long, I've been working.. and partying a bit... and watching E3.. and planning to see HELLO HERMAN!**

**(YAY NEW WALKING DEAD GAME BY TELLTALE! &&& YAY NORMAN REEDUS ON A WIDE SCREEN ;D) ...Ahem... moving on...**

**This chapter is ****REALLY DARK**** (well for me it is) and it might be disturbing for some of you. **

**So I warn you in advance. R&R away my loves.**

**TWD is Not Mine!**

* * *

"Fuck!"

A fist swooped across Alyssa's face, sending her flying into the wall. Her whole left cheek was bruised, blood pouring down her lips and her head. It was not the first hit Alyssa had taken that day, or since she's been awake. _How long _**_has_**_ it been? Two days? Maybe three? _Alyssa had no idea how long she had been awake, what she was sure of was that every morning Sebastian would make her fight him, and she would get the shit beaten out of her. Then every night, he'd rape her. For every swing she landed on him, he said he would make it less painful but Alyssa knew that Sebastian was full of shit.

She took another blow right to her side, where Daryl had hit her with an arrow months before. The pain that shot threw her body brought back memories, good and bad.

In that moment, Alyssa decided she would of taken another arrow in her side over another minute stuck with Sebastian any day.

Her body slid down the wall and on to the floor. She sat there trying to catch her breath, praying Sebastian wouldn't be a dick and hit her while she was down.

Luckily for her, he didn't. Instead he walked over to the side table in the corner of the room and picked up a towel, wiping the blood of his fist. Her _blood. _Alyssa watched him as he wiped his hands and then knocked on the door. On the other side was one of his men, standing watch so no one would disturb him.

"Get the doc, I want her cleaned up within the hour. No fuckin' longer." He walked out of the room, slamming the bloody towel into the mans chest as he walked past him.

"Let's go bitch." The man walked over Alyssa, pulling her up and out of the room by her long hair.

* * *

The man dragged Alyssa all the way across Woodbury. The towns people and Sebastian's men would watch every day as she got dragged along, and no one would ever say anything. They were all scared, Woodbury people or not. No one dared messed with Sebastian. Alyssa wasn't sure if she was disgusted by the way none of them would help her, or understanding of their fear for him. It didn't matter much anyway. She was dragged all the way to Milton's lab, her body running across snow and cold concrete. The man slammed open the door to the lab and tossed Alyssa in the room.

"You got an hour to clean her ass up. Don't leave the boss waiting." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Alyssa and Milton alone.

"So.. how bad do I look today?" Alyssa chuckled from where she sat on the floor.

Milton ran over to her and helped her off the floor, "I'm starting to think you enjoy this.."

"Naw, just tryna be fuckin' optimistic is all." Alyssa replied with a smile as Milton walked over over to a chair.

Once Alyssa was in the chair, Milton rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. "Well then I commend you for being so brave. Not many can take a beating like this day to day."

"It's the end of the world, Milton, this is the _least _of my worries. " Alyssa's smiled vanished as Milton sat down in front of her and opened the kit. "Besides I know a few who could." Alyssa sighed, watching as he pulled out a bunch of bandaids and peroxide for her cuts.

"Well I commend them as well." Milton grabbed a couple of cotton balls and drenched them in peroxide, carefully dabbing the cotton on Alyssa's head, she hissed as the cotton touched her wounds, "You know, I'm not sure if your entirely brave or entirely stupid."

"Little of both." Alyssa partially smiled, "Guess that's how I've managed to stay alive."

Milton smiled back at her, but only for a second. "I wish I was braver, this isn't right.. for you to get hurt by him like this."

"Oh stop it. No need to cry over me. I'll be okay." Alyssa told him as he wiped the blood over her face. "You just worry about getting out of here."

"I'm not leaving you he-"

"Yes you are." Alyssa snapped at him. "If you go to the prison, Andrea know's you, you'll be okay! You can tell them I'm here.."

"You should be going not me." Milton told her as he put the stuff away. He managed to clean her up best he could, but they both knew she'd be left with scars and bruises.

"No I gotta stay, if I disappear Sebastian will kill you, and if we both run we'll never make it. It's gotta be you." Alyssa grabbed Milton's hand and held it tight, "You gotta tell Marie and my family I'm okay." _Marie... Carol... Merle... Daryl... _

__Daryl.

God did she miss Daryl. Alyssa wanted so desperately to go home, home to her new family. They were her only family now, the whole prison was. She could just barely remember Daryl crying over her bloody body the day she got shot. He probably thought she died, they all probably think she's dead. If they think she's dead, they won't come for her. _But I'm not dead. I'm alive. I wanna go home..._

"Tonight after I'm at Sebastian's, you run.. run for your life.." Alyssa's voice was quiet but stern, so Milton would know she wasn't playing around. Her eyes were on the floor, taking a deep breath before she looked up again. When she looked up at him he nodded okay. A second later, one of Sebastian's men came in.

The man scoffed, giving them both a nasty look. "Let's go bitch, don't wanna keep boss waiting."

Alyssa got up, smiling slightly at Milton. "See you later." She followed Sebastian's man out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Alyssa opened the door to Sebastian's room as slow as possible, listening to the way it creaked as she pushed it gently open. Her eyes wandered to the opposite corner of the room, where Sebastian was sitting down in a chair. He had only jean shorts on, a hunting knife in his hands using it to get the dirt underneath his nails. His eyes were stalking her, watching the way she moved as if he was going to go for the kill any second. Sebastian put the knife down on the table, always keeping his eyes on her. Once she was in the room, she could hear someone slammed it closed behind her, and the making sure it was barricaded from the other side.

There was no turning back from what they both knew was going to happen.

_So why not prolong it?_

There was a vase on a side table on Alyssa right. As quickly as she could she picked it up and tossed it across the room. He was too quick thought and he managed to jump out the way. It barely missed Sebastian's head. Alyssa started to cry and scream as he ran for her, picking up what ever was near her and throwing it at him. Cups, plates, books: anything that could even partially hurt him was thrown.

It wasn't enough to save her though. After ten of the longest minutes Alyssa had ever experience, Sebastian eventually caught her.

With rough arms and brutal strength, Sebastian carried Alyssa over to the bed against her will. Throwing her on to the bed, he started to rip her clothes off her body. One by one she watched them fly across the room as she struggled to try to keep him off her. Socks. Pants. Shirt. Alyssa's heart throbbed as she watched her underwear fly across the bed.

She was alone. Stuck in a room; naked, with a monster more dangerous than any walker could ever be.

Alyssa tried to fight him off her, screaming for him to get off. Begging for him to stop, but unfortunately there was no stopping all the terrible things he was about to do to her. He turned her over on her stomach, and instantly her mind went blank. She tried so hard to forget. Desperately trying to black out what was happening to her. Still no amount of pretending would change the fact that this _was_ happening to her. She tried to think of the prison. Of being home with Daryl, Marie and the others. Yet nothing worked. Nothing made the pain and suffering any less real. There was no thought in the world that could take her pain away. So she cried hard, disgusting sobs as Sebastian violated every inch of her. Praying for it to be over, even though she knew it was far from over.

_"If he ever found this place, he'd kill all the men..._

_and I don't even wanna think about what he'd do to the woman. _

_He's cold hearted and evil, and if you ever see him...run." _

Oh how she wished she could run.


	31. Freedom

**A|N:**

**Chapter 31 is here, two in one night! This chapter is the other half of the last chapter from Milton's point of view. So a lot of it you've probably just read.**

**Any who, enjoy guys! R&R away loves!**

**TWD is not mine. **

* * *

Milton was alone in his lab staring at the door as the silent room ached him. He knew like clock work that Alyssa would soon be thrown his door. Just like she has been every day since she's woke up. It killed him to know what was going on, to know that everyday she would be beaten and raped then sent to him to be patched up and prepared for the next round. It sickened him down to his very soul, but what could he do? Milton knew he was no hero.

So he waited for her to be thrown in again; to help her take away what very little pain he could, and then just like clock work his door did slammed open followed by Alyssa being thrown into the room. The man looked at Milton with evil eyes, god he hated these men.

"You got an hour to clean her ass up. Don't leave the boss waiting." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Alyssa and Milton alone.

"So.. how bad do I look today?" Alyssa chuckled from where she sat on the floor.

He ran over to her and helped her off the floor, she looked terrible. Every day it got worse and every day Milton felt more awful. "I'm starting to think you enjoy this.."

"Naw, just tryna be fuckin' optimistic is all." Alyssa replied with a smile as Milton walked over her over to a chair.

Once Alyssa was in the chair, he rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. "Well then I commend you for being so brave. Not many can take a beating like this day to day."

"It's the end of the world, Milton, this is the _least _of my worries. " Alyssa's smiled vanished as Milton sat down in front of her and opened the kit. "Besides I know a few who could." He could hear her sighed as she watched as he pulled out a bunch of bandaids and peroxide for her cuts.

"Well I commend them as well." Milton grabbed a couple of cotton balls and drenched them in peroxide, carefully dabbing the cotton on Alyssa's head, she hissed as the cotton touched her wounds, "You know, I'm not sure if your entirely brave or entirely stupid."

"Little of both." Alyssa partially smiled, "Guess that's how I've managed to stay alive."

Milton smiled back at her, but only for a second. He hated himself for not being able to do more. He managed to save Andrea and Tyreese. Hell he even got one of Sebastian's boys out. Why couldn't he just do the same for Alyssa? These thoughts burned every inch of his being. "I wish I was braver, this isn't right.. for you to get hurt by him like this."

"Oh stop it. No need to cry over me. I'll be okay." Alyssa told him as he wiped the blood over her face. "You just worry about getting out of here."

"I'm not leaving you he-"

"Yes you are." Alyssa snapped at him. "If you go to the prison, Andrea know's you, you'll be okay! You can tell them I'm here.."

"You should be going not me." He told her as he put the stuff away. He managed to clean her up best he could, but they both knew she'd be left with scars and bruises. If only he could do so much more.

"No I gotta stay, if I disappear Sebastian will kill you, and if we both run we'll never make it. It's gotta be you." Alyssa grabbed Milton's hand and held it tight, "You gotta tell Marie and my family I'm okay." 

"Tonight after I'm at Sebastian's, you run.. run for your life.." Alyssa's voice was quiet but stern, and Milton knew she wasn't playing around. Her eyes were on the floor, taking a deep breath before she looked up again. When she looked up at him he nodded okay. He had to do this. There was no other way. Milton knew he had to set her free.

A second later, one of Sebastian's men came in.

The man scoffed, giving them both a nasty look. "Let's go bitch, don't wanna keep boss waiting."

Alyssa got up, smiling slightly at him. "See you later."

Milton watched as Alyssa followed Sebastian's man out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Once they were gone he quickly packed a small bag. He would make his escape tonight.

* * *

Milton cussed at himself. Angry and not sure how he managed to let this all happen: he moved quietly and quickly threw the forest, trying to keep low and out of the line of fire.

Someone had followed him.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure of where the prison was, but he had a map. Milton prayed he was close, he wasn't sure who exactly was being him but he was sure it was no walker. A walker wouldn't hunt him down like this.

As he kept on, Milton started to imagine seeing his friends again. Andrea, Tyreese and Sasha. He missed them, missed being around people who cared about him. People who were kind and actually had a heart. He was so sick of Sebastian and his men.

How could men possibly become so evil?

The same thing could have been said about Phi... No. The Governor. He wasn't Philip anymore, he hadn't been for a long time. His old friend had died before the world ended. Just like Sebastian. He couldn't imagine this young man being so evil before the world ended. Milton wondered how men became so evil, why men became so evil. Evil men disgusted him.

After what felt like hours and hours of running there it was in front of him, the prison.

He was saved.

Milton could see someone walking along the gate of the prison. Two females. One blond with a hand gun, and a brunette with a katana. _Andrea. _He was going to be okay.

Almost positive that he had escaped his follower, Milton wasted no time getting their attention. "Andrea! ANDREA!" Milton yelled at the top of his lungs, desperate for someone to hear him.

To his surprise she turned around to the sound of her name. "Milton?... MILTON!?" Andrea and Michonne started to run towards him. In the distance he could see that the sounds of his yelling had caught the attention of more of the prison people.

He could see them run his way: Andrea, Michonne, Tyreese, Rick and Daryl._ Daryl._ The redneck with the crossbow who Alyssa constantly talked about. It was the thing that kept her going, the thing that brought him all the way here. As Andrea reached the gate, he could the tears falling down her face. He wasn't going to fail her after all. Milton would finally take her pain away.

Alyssa would finally get her freedom.

"Oh my god! You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" Andrea reached for his hand through the gate, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" Michonne asked.

Milton could see the other catching up. He had to tell Daryl that Alyssa was alive, he had to, "Look there no time to explain! There's a reason I've ran here!"

"What is it?" Andrea asked him, the others getting closer.

"Listen carefully to me, you must tell Dary-"

There was a loud echo, and heart piercing scream. A gun had been fired. Suddenly Milton felt really woozy. The world started to spin and it became hard for him to stand. Then Milton felt a pain shoot threw his body. When he looked down, he could see all the blood dripping to his feet.

He had been shot.

Milton's eyes lingered up slowly at Andrea, "Alyssa's.. aliv-"

Another shot echoed, and his mind went black.


	32. Return if Possible

**A|N: **

**Chapter 32 is up guys! **

**And yes Milton is dead, I'm not busting no ones chops this time ha.**

**R&R loves and as always, Enjoy!**

**TWD is not mine**

* * *

_Shit! What happened now? _Daryl could hear the echo of Andrea's cries as they reached her at the edge of the prison gates. Her face was covered in blood. Her sobs increased as she watched the body in front of her fall to the floor.

Milton had been murdered.

Standing out in the forest, was a man with a hunting rifle. There was no doubt in his mind that he was one of Sebastian's men. So without a second thought Daryl lifted his cross bow and sent an arrow flying right through the man's skull. Watching as his body dropped to the floor.

He could see Milton's body laying cold on the floor as he reached Andrea and Michonne. In the distance walkers started to make there way towards the gate and the body.

"NO! Help me get him in here! I won't let them take him!" Andrea cried out as Rick and Daryl approached her. Michonne had pulled her back, letting her friend cry in her arms.

Rick moved quickly running around with Tyreese to the main gates while Daryl stood there with Michonne and Andrea. Daryl pulled out his rarely used pistol, taking out the walkers that tried to get to close to Milton's recently lifeless body. In no time Rick and Tyreese ran around and grabbed Milton's body, bringing it back on the prison grounds. Once the gates were closed behind them, Andrea ran to them with Michonne and Daryl close behind.

When Andrea reached Milton's body she fell to the floor and sobbed. "I'm sorry." She had repeated her words over and over and she cried.

Rick looked to Michonne, "What was he doing here? How'd he escape Woodbury?"

"Not sure.. he didn't get to say much.." Michonne said as she bent to Andrea's level to comfort her. Michonne had cradled Andrea in her arms as she cried, playing with her arms.

Andrea sat on the floor, the rest of them just watching her cry. All of them trying to process what just happened. Milton was supposed to be in Woodbury, he wasn't supposed to die like this. No one knew how he got there and that had been bugging all of them. That's when Andrea's head shot up, and she quickly looked up at Daryl. She started speaking their her hysterical crying, but everything was mumbled and barely audible. He could barely understand what she was saying through her tears but there was one thing he surely caught. "I think he was saying Alyssa's alive..." He blinked twice, not sure if he had really head what she just told him.

_Alyssa's... alive?_

Daryl's heart stopped. Was she serious? Is his little girl really alive? Daryl wasn't sure what to believe, or how to respond. So he just stood there staring at Andrea with a blank face as the conversation went on around him. Listening to the sound of everyone's voices as he tried to put his scrambled mind back in order.

Rick bent down to Andrea's level and lifted her head up by her chin so she was looking at him. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

Andrea stuttered through her tears. "I... I think so.. I couldn't hear well but I'm pretty sure that's what I heard.."

"But are you sure?" Rick asked her again in a more stern voice.

She looked up at Daryl for a quick second and then back to Rick. "I think so.."

"The hell ya mean ye just think!" Daryl finally spat out. His voice was shaky and he was obviously very unnerved. "Don' just think ya gotta know! Ya gotta be positive ya heard him say it! Ya just gotta!" Daryl started to panic, his heart racing a million miles a minute.

Rick looked over to Daryl as he got back on his feet. He signaled at both the men and the two of them stood whispering distance from Andrea and Michonne to let the girl grieve in silence. He knew Daryl was too busy freaking out. Rick tried to be as calm as possible with Daryl, knowing well that the Dixon was a ticking time bomb. "Hey take it easy now, if she's not a hundred percent sure on what she heard we can't be running around on a hunch.."

"ALYSSA MIGHT BE ALIVE!" Daryl screamed out a Rick. He took a second to calm down before he replied to him again. Obvious anger in his voice. "She could be there 'n if she's alive..." Daryl stopped, noticing the thoughts that just ran though his head. _If she's alive.. then Sebastian could be hurtin' her.. _The rest of his words came out quietly but in a panicked tone of voice. "I.. I gotta go back there Rick! I gotta go save 'er!"

Tyreese took a whack at trying to calm the emotional Dixon. "Take it easy man.. Rick said we don't know if Andrea heard what she did. She's hysterical. She could have very well misheard him.."

"I can't take the chance.. it's been more than two weeks since Woodbury.." Daryl tried to explained to them. He could feel his eyes getting puffy, his on thought making him want to cry. "If she's been alive this whole time.. He could be.. Sebastian could be."

_God he could be beating her... he could be hurtin' her... he could be.._

_"... I know what kind of woman I am, the things I have done so my sister can stay safe. I took worse than a fucking beating to keep my sister safe..."_

_No. Not her. Not Alyssa.._

Daryl stopped himself before his thoughts got worse. He took a deep breath, screaming out at the top of his longs then just stomping off. He was too angry and too emotional to deal with Tyreese and Rick right now. So he left the rest of them to do what ever with Milton's body, he didn't really give a shit. All he wanted in that moment was Alyssa.

He got quiet once he was in the cell block, though the gun shots had woken up most of their people. When Daryl finally made it to his cell, Carol was sitting up awake with Judith cuddled in her arms. Sleeping next to her was Marie.

"Is everything out there alright?" Carol asked as he walked closer to her.

_Fuck. Do I tell her? I just wanna sleep.. I can't think bout this no more.. _Daryl didn't want to have this conversation with her, so he took a small breath partially lying to her. "It's Milton. He got to the prison but one of Sebastian's boy had followed him 'n took 'em down before we could help him."

Carol gasped. "Oh no."

"Yeah.. Andrea's real torn up bout it." Daryl said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Carol got up with the baby in her arms, "Let me give her to Beth real quick." Carol let the cell and Daryl went to take her place besides Marie. He played with her dark hair as she slept. This was the only time she looked peaceful. He hated how sad the little girl was, and all he wanted was to give her the one thing that would make her happy again.

Daryl didn't realize Carol was standing at the door way when she came back. "I heard you scream Daryl..."

_Fuck. _He shouldn't have been so loud. Daryl kept his eyes on Marie, scared to look at Carol's face. "Yeah...?"

"It sounded like you said.." He could hear Carol's voice cracking, "Alyssa's alive?"

Daryl felt a shiver go down his spine. _Guess we havin' this conversation anyway.. _"Andrea think's that what she head Milton say before the sniper took 'em out.."

"So do you think that she's..."

"Yes." Daryl's eyes lingered up. Carol was crying. _Shit. Don' do this to me now woman, please I can't take this pain._

Carol wiped the tears from her face. "Does that mean.."

"I gotta, Carol," Daryl told her as she made her way to him. She sat her self on his lap, letting Daryl hold her, "I gotta know. Not just for me.." Daryl looked down at Marie, "But for her too."

Carol wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled her self in his chest. "If she's alive.. please bring her back."

"I will." Daryl kissed Carol on her for head as the snuggled themselves under the sheets, putting Marie between them. He held his family as tight as he could. Soon he would have his family together.

Alyssa was alive. Daryl could feel it in his damn bones. He was gonna bring her home, one way or another. _Just hold Lyss. I'm comin' for ya. I promise._


	33. Alyssa

**A|N:**

**I'm back ! WOOH! Last week was so damn busy. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is. Chapter 33!**

**It's almost 3000 words guys, I've had such a hard time figuring out how I wanted Daryl to find her, but I've finally thought of something I felt went well with the story. By the time I was done I realized it reminded me so much of Daryl finding Carol in the tombs which I didn't do on purpose lol. I hope you enjoy it though !**

**ALSO:**

**It is still pretty dark this chapter though, I planned on torturing Alyssa till the last minute possible haha. My biff tells me I'm evil all the time, and I love it haha. I'm glad that you all get so invested in Alyssa and Marie, it makes me happy knowing you all love this story as much as I do. I love all your reviews and my followers you guys rock, seriously!**

**R&R away my loves, thanks for sticking with me for so long! Remember we arent' even close to be done! This rides only getting better!**

**TWD is not mine! **

* * *

He woke up while it was still dark out, before anyone else could, quietly slipping out of the bunk so he wouldn't walk up Carol or Marie. It was probably around four in the morning. First thing's first, he had to go get Connor. Daryl found himself dragging the kid everywhere with him. It didn't help that Connor had been locked up since Carol had gotten shot and no one trusted him, hell Daryl didn't even really trust him, but it didn't change the fact that Connor had cared just as much about Alyssa. So he tip toed over to Connor's cell and unlocked the door.

"We goin' to get her?" Connor whispered from where he sat on his bunk. Daryl just nodded in agreement, watched as Connor got out of his bunk. "Alright then lets get a damn move on, white boy."

Daryl grunted as the boy walked past him. They quietly walked over to the main room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He found some guns for Connor and himself, even though his cross bow had still been over his shoulder. They figured to grab them just in case. Just as they were heading out the door Daryl could hear foot steps behind them. "Shit." Daryl mumbled under his breath before he turned around.

"Hell ya think yer goin' baby brother?" Merle asked them quietly as he stood in the entry way of cell block C; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gon' go get Alyssa. Ya comin' or not?" Daryl angrily told his brother in a hush tone of voice.

Merle just stood there staring at him with his cold blue eyes, and then after a while he gave Daryl that good ol' cocky smile that he was known for. "Of course I'm comin' baby brother. I'm just pissed ya almost left with out me." Merle walked over to Connor and Daryl, smiling at his brother as he pushed passed them and opened the door.

The moment the door was closed behind them, the three of them ran through the fields and to the gate. Michonne had been on watch that night, and Daryl knew the katana wielding woman would not stop him from leaving. So the three of them rushed over to the gates and Daryl opened them with his spare key. As they went through the first said of gates, a voice was heard.

"Daryl!"

"Shit. The hell is it now?" Daryl growled as he turned around to see who was calling for him. "Here just open the second one." Daryl passed Merle the keys, and he and Connor went on with out him.

When Daryl walked closer, he could see a small figure running towards him in pink pajama's. It was Marie. "Wh-Where are you going?" Marie asked in a panic as she finally caught up to the fleeing Dixon.

Daryl sighed as he bent to her level. "Come on Marie, what in the world ya doin' out here kid. Yer 'posed to be in bed with Carol."

"But why are you leaving!" Marie looked like she was going to start crying at any minute.

Daryl breathed out of his nose, looking down to the floor and then back up at Marie before taking a deep breath. "I gotta go get yer sister."

Marie let out a shaky sigh, "So... she is alive?"

"Ye me yellin' heard didn't ya?" Daryl looked her in her watery eyes as she nodded yes.

"Are you coming back?" He watched the tear's fall down her small face.

Daryl cracked a small smile as he ruffled her messy bed hair, "Always do." Marie jumped into Daryl's arms and gave him a quick hug, which Daryl had willingly gave back. As he let her go to stand up on his feet, he gave her a small nod and then turned around to close the first gate behind him. Merle had tossed him the keys to lock it, then after it was secure Daryl walked over to the second gate, and locked it behind him. He followed Merle and Connor into the forest, turning around to give Marie one last smile before vanishing from her sights.

* * *

Blood.

Alyssa watched it fly from her mouth as left hook dug itself into her's stomach faster then she could blink. She held on to her stomach as she fell to the floor. How much more could she take of this? Sebastian was on the other side of the room, digging through a dresser by his bed.

She watched him carefully as he found what he was looking for then made his way back to Alyssa. When he reached her, Sebastian rolled her on to her aching stomach, sitting on her back so she couldn't move. The sound of her shirt ripping made her cringe, and his sadistic laugh made her feel sick.

He had a knife.

"Have you seen your back lately? I'd say it's a work of art." Sebastian had his eyes on her cut's and scars that ran down her back. Some from a while ago and the rest more recent, but all of them were from him. "I'm quite found of my work, Lyss, I take pleasure in this ya know. It really helps ease all suffering you've put me through." His words and tones matched the way he ran the the knife down her back, light enough not to kill her but deep enough so he knew the scar would stay.

Alyssa screamed as the knife ran down her back, the pain was too much for her. "What do you want from me, Sib?"

"What do I want from you?" He rolled Alyssa over so he could see her face, holding the knife up to her so she could see the blood that dripped down from it. "I want you to feel my pain, Alyssa. I want you to know what it feels like to ache and hurt and be miserable. All the feelings that killed me after you took my brother from me, I want you to feel them."

"I didn't kill Troy, Sib, you know I wasn't even there." Alyssa told him between heavy breaths. She was in so much pain that she want to cry.

Sebastian slammed the knife down in to the floor, right next to Alyssa's head, "You were supposed to be there! You should have been watching YOUR own fuckin' sister!"

"I had to feed YOUR people! I'm sorry I was the only fuckin' person who knew how to hunt!" Alyssa yelled back at him. She could feel her cheeks burn, her eyes getting watery.

It was the first time that they have ever spoken about the way Troy died.

"You're the fuckin' reason my family was taken away from me!" Sebastian growled as he stood up, bringing Alyssa up with him by her hair. "And I will keep you from yours." Sebastian pulled her out of the room and through Woodbury. It had snowed that night, and it was very cold out. Alyssa shivered as he pulled her through the snow. Eventually he made it to the room where he kept her. The same room where he once kept Andrea. Sebastian roughly threw her in, the walked over to her to pull off her ripped shirt. "Take off your pants."

Alyssa gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I said fucking take them off!" Sebastian screamed at her as loud as he could.

After a deep breath, Alyssa complied and removed her pants, handing them to Sebastian. She expected another beating. She expected him to touch her again, but he didn't. Instead he left the room and slammed the door behind him, making sure Alyssa was locked up good inside.

Once he was gone, Alyssa fell to the floor crying. She couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for her. Sebastian didn't even patch her up anymore now that Milton was gone, he just left her there to hurt and bleed. She prayed that Milton survived, and that the prison would come for her. There was no way to know if he did though, so all she could do is pray.

* * *

"This way, this is how Milton snuck us out." Connor lead the Dixon brother's to an unwatched part of Woodbury, where the walls were thick and impossible to break through or get over. There Connor found a secret hole in the wall, he removed the piece of wood that hid it and then whistled for the brothers that the coast was clear. "Quickly." He whispered as the three of them went threw the secret passage way. Connor made sure to cover the whole back up before following the brothers.

The hole in the wall lead them to what once was Milton's lab, but now was an over turned mess.

"They musta torn the place around once the doc booked outta here." Connor told Daryl as they looked around at the mess.

"How the hell we gon' find her without someone seein' us?" Merle growled as they walked around the mess.

Connor was checking to make sure his gun was fully loaded. "He's probably keeping her where he kept Andrea. Either there or with him in the Governor's house."

Daryl scoffed at his idea. "We did the same shit when we came here to find Marie n' she wasn't there."

"He's not gonna be dragging Alyssa around the same way he did Marie, he's gonna wanna keep her in one place, where he could easily get to her when ever he pleases." Connor replied as they stood crouched near the door.

Merle let out a frustrated sigh, "Boy how the in hell ya know that?"

Connor's eyes lingered away so both brother's couldn't see his face, "He used to tell me this shit himself."

"Sick bastard."

"I know." Connor replied as he slowly opened the door, all three boys barely prepared for this search and rescue mission.

* * *

Alyssa was sitting in a corner of the room, her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees holding them in place. She felt like she had been sitting there in silence for years. Finally she could here the door unlock. Her head jerked up to look at the door. _It could be anyone. Anyone could be at that door. Please let it be Daryl. Please let it be him..._

It wasn't him though, it was three of Sebastian's men. They had rope and tape in there hands. Without a word they cornered her, binding her legs and her her hands as she screamed, kicked and cried for her fading freedom.

Before they could cover her mouth one of the men roughly grabbed her by her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his. "Better keep quiet bitch, or your in for a world of pain. We'll be back for ya tonight." He ripped off a piece of the tape and covered her mouth with it, then dragged Alyssa by her hair over to a closet in the other of the room. She had no idea what was going on. The men shoved her in the closet, and then slammed it close. Alyssa could hear the sound of rustling and tape being ripped.

They were locking her in the closet.

She tried to scream but she couldn't, the tape that covered her mouth stopped any noise from coming out. Alyssa could hear the sound of their foot steps leaving. The had left her alone in the closet and she had no idea why.

* * *

They had came across their first stop of places to check. The building where they held Andrea when she was kidnapped. Daryl looked around, only one man was guarding it.

"This can't be the place, stupid, that dumb spic Sebastian would have the whole god damn town guardin' her ass." Merle growled as he smacked Connor's shoulder.

"Gotta check anyway." Daryl said to the both of them as he loaded his cross bow and made his was quickly and quietly to the building. They both looked at him with disbelief. Daryl had been in a whole other world since they entered Woodbury, only one thing on his mind. One single thing that pushed him, and he would tear Woodbury apart until he found Alyssa.

Daryl hid behind a wall, the single man behind the corner. He whistled, startling the man and making him move from his post. As he came around the corner Daryl used his back of his crossbow to knock the man out. He waved for his brother and Connor, who rushed over to him once the man was down. They all got over to the door. None of them sure of what they'd find on the other side.

* * *

Alyssa grunted through the tape as she sat up to keep her back from touching anything. She had totally forgotten about the fresh cut on her back, but now she was really feeling it. She was laying in the closet in a puddle of blood. Her breathing was getting heavy, she was bleeding for a while now. Alyssa knew she probably needed stitches. If they left her there any longer, she would certainly bleed out.

The sound of someone slamming the door open startled her, and someone walked into the room. She could make out three sets of foot steps. _They're back. _Alyssa's heart started to pound. The men were back to hurt her. She stood quiet, hoping that they would just forget about her and not come over to the closet.

That's when she heard voices.

"Shit. Fuckin' told ya it would be empty."

"Damn it! Why ain't she here!?" She could hear something being thrown across the room. The voices sounded so familiar, she just couldn't pin point why. She was too groggy from blood loss.

"Come on, baby brother, we will look somewhere else."

_Baby brother? _The voices were coming to her, their names on the tip of her tongue.

"She has to be here, we'll find her Daryl, don't worry."

_Daryl!_

Alyssa wanted to scream. Yell and say she was in the closet but she couldn't. So she tried to shake the closet as much as she could. _Fuck! _She had forgotten about her back, which ached every time she body was getting weak and tired, but she kept on wiggling around in that closet, desperate to grab one of their attentions.

"Something's in the closet."

_Yes they saw me._

"There's blood drippin' down."

"It's probably a walker."

_No._

"Sick bastard probably keeps it their to spook her. Let's keep moving Daryl."

_No! It's me! I'm alive!_ Alyssa could feel the adrenaline rush through her. This was her only chance, her only opportunity for freedom and it was now or never. So she slammed the closet around more and more, trying hard to scream through the tape on her mouth. _Please. Don't leave me here._

"Annoyin' bastard is determined."

Alyssa stopped rustling for a second, and a sound startled her. Someone was readying a weapon.

_No._

"Sum'a bitch want's to die then so be it."

Alyssa squeezed her eye's closed tight. This was the end, and they had no idea that it was her in the closet. She could feel the tear's rush down her eyes. To think that she was close. That Daryl was here for her, on the other side of that damn door looking for her but he had no idea she was in there. She was going to die, never seeing Marie again. Or Carol. Merle. Connor. _Daryl._ Her sobbing got worse, to the point where she had fell numb to the pain in her back. Regardless how this went she knew she was going to die, whether they left her there or did it themselves. There was left for her to do but except her fate and just die.

Except that was not what happened.

Their was a ripping sound and then the door flung open. Alyssa's body tumbled out of the closet, all bloody and ripped up. She probably looked like a damn walker too. She could feel a body standing over her, she knew who ever it was, they were armed and ready to attack. So she rolled over as slowly as she could, her weary eyes looking up at the figure standing above her. He was blurry to her, but she could see the knife in his hand.

Her vision was fading, she was passing out but she managed to hear one last word.

"Alyssa?"


	34. Battle Wounds

** A|N:**

**Finally no more torturing my poor followers aha. Hope this makes you all happy again. I've need my Daryl/Alyssa/Carol fluff back in my life again. T.T **

**R&R guys! I love you all :D**

** TWD is not mine, but you guys should know that by now :p**

* * *

Daryl ripped the door of the closet, knife in hand. He was furious, ready to kill what ever was inside of it. There was no mercy left in him, only hate and anger. The thought of Alyssa's suffering had sent him over the edge. Daryl wanted revenge, he wanted blood for what had happen to her. His little girl. That kid was his family and there was no way in hell that he would let Sebastian get away for all this shit he had put them though. He was the reason Carol had been shot, the reason Alyssa had been shot, and the reason Marie had been in danger in the first place. There was nothing more that he wanted but to destroy what ever was behind that door. To tear it to pieces and erase it from existence. He was so close to losing it, to letting lose and showing his darkest side, but something startled him. As he opened the door a bloody body fell out, all cut up and bound like an animal. Daryl held up his knife's, keeping steady and watching carefully. Waiting for a pair of lifeless eyes to look up at him.

But they weren't lifeless. They were big brown eyes, that stared right through his soul.

His heart started to pound. She was alive. "Alyssa?" She didn't say anything, instead she passed out. Daryl just started at her. Absolutely amazed that she had survive, but he soon realized her survival came at a high cost.

Scars.

The sight of her had been terrifying to him, causing his heart to race at a scaryingly painful rate. Pink bumpy lines ran up, down and across her back. Some older than others, but the majority of them were clearly new. The newest one of them all still an open wound, making blood drip all over her almost entirely naked body. To think he had almost mistaken this poor girl for a walker. _How the hell could one man be so fuckin' sick to do this to an innocent young girl? _The sight made Daryl sick to his stomach. It was like looking in a mirror to him, they way her beaten back matched his. The whole scenario made his back start to ache, as if he was getting his scars all over again, and idea of Alyssa being tortured was enough to make him want to vomit.

Still she was alive, and in that moment that's all that truly mattered. He dropped to the floor, checking for a pulse. _Still alive, thank god. _Daryl removed the poncho he wore and put it on Alyssa. He used his knife to untie her, then pulled the tape from her mouth.

"We found 'er..." Daryl was in shock, he couldn't believe he actually did it. Alyssa was finally coming home.

Connor and Merle rushed over to him, standing close as Daryl lifted her off the floor. "I can't believe she made it.." Connor brushed the hair from her face, they could see a still healing bruise on her face, as well as a cut on her forehead which wasn't more than a few days old.

"Good, now let's get the hell outta here! Don' wanna be around when that sum'a bitch founds out we got her." Merle said as he led them to the door, being his brothers shield.

There was no way Daryl was going to put her down, no way in hell.

* * *

Only half way out of the town, they spotted Sebastian heading back to the building from which they came. They quickly rushed into the nearest building to hide.

"Fuck, do you think he saw us?" Connor asked as he peaked through the blinds.

"Nope, fucker woulda shot us if he did." Merle growled as he kept watch through a different window.

Daryl had his eyes on Alyssa, who had started to wake up, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Aye, easy now. Yer alright Alyssa." Daryl told her as he held her a bit tighter.

Her eyes barely opened. Just enough to make out his face. "D-Daryl?"

Daryl couldn't help but smile, his eyes getting watery from all the emotion's in his chest. "Yah it's me kid. I gotcha don' ya worry."

"Where are we?" Alyssa opened her eyes a little more. _Damn this kids a fighter._

Daryl sat her down on the floor, still keeping her in his arms. "Tryna get the hell outta Woodbury."

"I thought you were gonna kill me..." She mumbled under her heavy breathing, trying to fight back all that obvious pain she had.

Daryl sighed as he stared at her, "So did I."

Alyssa managed to raise the corner of her mouth and give him a smile, "We'll thanks for not shooting me, again."

"No problem. Thanks for not really dying, again." Daryl smiled back at her.

Alyssa was trying to get back on her feet, "Well ya know what they say."

"What's that?" Daryl asked as he tried to help her up. Alyssa stumbled but Daryl caught her. "Hey take it easy...ya took a pretty bad beatin' don't ya know?"

"Calm down." She smirked at him as she stood up on her feet, "Don't you know no body can kill a Dixon but a Dixon?"

Daryl chuckled. _Dixon, huh? Guess she is. Girl is as much Dixon as Merle, both stubborn pains in my ass. But boy do I love 'em. My family.. _Reaching over to pull her forehead close, Daryl leaned in to give it a small peck. "Let's go home, kid."

"You sure you can run? Cause it looks like we are gonna have to." Connor said as he looked out the window. "They know she's free. Whole town is out of their houses and Sebastian looks pissed."

"Yeah I can run." Alyssa nodded as she gave him a quick smile. "Just point me in the right direction, and you'll see how bad I want out of here."

* * *

Carol expected Daryl to be gone when she woke up. She knew he wouldn't waste anytime going to Woodbury. So she wasn't surprised when Rick had told her that both Dixon brothers and Connor were gone. Instead of worrying about her man, and oh yes Daryl Dixon was her man, she kept herself preoccupied with Marie and Judith. Having the little one help her as she took care of the baby. Though she couldn't really say baby anymore, Judith was about five months now and was starting to be like a real toddler. She had the little one on her lap as she sat at the table, Marie on the other side helping her fold clean clothes.

"Do you think he'll be back soon?" Marie had asked her for the thousandth time.

Carol kept her eyes on the baby as she nodded yes, "Daryl always find's his way home."

A minute later Beth came running into the room.

"Momma Carol I can't get this stupid stain out of this shirt!" Beth grumbled as she held the stain out to her.

Carol looked up at the shirt, it was a pretty thing but clearly it was very old, the mere sight of it making her giggle at it's wears and tears. "Sweetie I think that shirt has done it's time and needs to be put to rest."

"But this was my mom's..." Beth's eyes got red as she held the shirt close to her body.

Carol got up and took the shirt from Beth, handing off the baby to her as she did so, "I'll see what I can do, just make sure Judy get's her nap."

"Thanks Momma Carol you're the best!" Beth gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off with the baby.

She hadn't realized Marie had been staring the whole time, "Is she your daughter too?"

"Beth? No, her momma had died a good time ago." Carol replied quietly as she sat back down.

"Then why does she call you Momma?" Marie had an extremely curious look on her face.

Carol smiled. "She looks up to me like a momma, some times kids need that. An adult to look up to, and someone to find comfort in who loves you."

"Can I call you momma too?" Marie asked her with a titled head as she finished off folding the last shirt. It was a flannel with ripped sleeves. Obviously it was Daryl's. The sight of it made Carol smile.

"Of course you can sweetie." Carol smiled as she got up once more, "Come on, let's make sure everyone get's there clothes back."

* * *

They had made it back to the car. Daryl had no idea how he made it but they did. Alyssa had pulled through, refusing help to walk as they escaped Woodbury. Once they were next the car Alyssa dropped to the floor, completely out of breath.

"Hey now," Daryl dropped down to her level to make sure she was okay, "Yer so close, don't ya get lazy now."

"Just a little sleepy. If you didn't guess I haven't done a lot of resting lately." She chuckled, trying to cover up her pain.

"How's yer back doin' pet?" Merle asked as he and Daryl helped her back on her feet.

"Don't worry bout it." Alyssa's voice got cold. _The hell is her problem now?_

"Just have the old man look at it when we get back, ok Lyss?" Connor added in as they started to pack their stuff back in the car.

"I said don't worry!" Alyssa's voice had gotten harsh. Their was something different about her. A type of new mood about her. It was cold and uninviting and it definitely didn't want any help. She had fallen back to square one. The same angry young girl that Daryl shot in the side months ago.

Now that Daryl thought about it, she was acting a lot like he once did to others. All rude and distant, never wanting anyone's help. He couldn't blame her though. Daryl had a pretty good idea of what she went through, because he had been through something very similar.

"Come on Lyss, no one is gonna touch ya. Let's just go home okay?" Daryl told her as nodded okay. The four of them got into the car. Merle had decided to drive, and Connor had taken shotgun. Leaving Daryl to be in the back with Alyssa, where he gladly sat with her wrapped in his arms.

He would never let the young girl go, never again.


	35. Bitter Cold Reunion

**A|N:**

**Chapter 35 is here! Sorry I suck I know *place shitty excuse for not writing here***

**I've been sick all day so i finally got this done, wooh! thanks for all the love you guys ! This story is a chapter away from it's half way point! If you guys haven't checked out my two one shots "Thing's Daryl Can't Do" and "Losing my Shit" then please do it would mean the world to me! I hope you like this chapter, I don't know why It took me so friggen long! As always Read & Review away my friends, stay awesome!**

**TWD Is Not Mine, darn :(**

* * *

Carol was outside with Beth and Marie later that day. The sun had rose and almost set again and Daryl had yet to return. She was a tad nervous now. Rick had gotten anxious as well, the whole group waiting to see if he would come back with Alyssa or not.

The most anxious of them all was definitely Marie, hands down without a doubt. Marie must of asked Carol a million times when Daryl was coming home. The girl had grown quiet attached to the _angel_ in the short time she knew him. He was, after all, the man who saved her life and a man who loved her big sister. That had won him a lot of points with the little girl, as well as a place in her heart.

So when he was still no where to be found, Marie had practically became depressed.

"Don't worry Marie, I'm sure Daryl has a good reason for taking so long." Beth told her as they all watched the snow together.

"But I want him home now." Marie mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked down to her feet.

Carol couldn't help but giggle at Marie's little tantrum over Daryl. Had he been there to see her himself she knew he would of turned red from embarrassment. "If I know Daryl he'll be home any minute now. He's not gonna keep you waiting, Marie, promise."

Marie nodded just nodded her head yes as she looked up again, keeping her eyes out for Daryl's return. Carol couldn't help but think to herself in that moment that if Sophia was still alive, that could of been her so overly attached to him.

* * *

Alyssa had fallen asleep during the ride back. Daryl didn't mind though, poor girl looked so exhausted she needed her rest. He kept quiet the whole way back, listening to Merle and Connor bicker about random things like the world before the infection and Sebastian. Daryl just wanted to be home, and they were so close. He could feel it.

Just as quick as that feeling in his gut popped up, there it was. As the prison gates began to appear closer, Daryl lifted Alyssa up, shaking her awake slowly.

"Come wake up, we're here." Daryl told her as her eyes blinked open.

"We're home?" Alyssa groggy voice asked as she lifted her head up.

"Yup." They were home alright. His family was home at last, every last one of them. Daryl couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of Rick opening the gate for them. He did it.

* * *

"Marie!" Carl's voice echoed through out the prison. He ran through the main room, through the cell block and up to the second floor where he knew she would be with Beth helping Carol feed Judith. He found all three girls doing exactly that.

"What is it Carl?" Carol asked him as he entered the room.

"The car's back!" Carl had a smile on his face. It was a rare sight for the young Grimes boy, who had drastically changed so much since his mom died.

His new's had Marie running out of the room with out a word. Carol handed the baby off to Beth, "I'll be back." She scurried after them, her walking quickly turning into running.

As they made it out side the snow had started again, making the sheet of snow that had already fallen the night before a bit heavier. Carl pointed out to where his father was letting the car in through the second gate. "Look Marie!"

Marie looked through the gate, her heart clearly racing. "Can you see them?"

The person to get out of the truck was Connor. They could Merle in the front seat, but his expression was had to tell from the distance. Connor hobbled over to Rick, he looked tired but relieved. They watched as Rick patted the young mans shoulder, smiling as the back seat door opened.

"Who is it? Can you see anyone?" Marie was getting frantic as she watched someone shuffle out of the back seat.

Marie wasn't the only frantic one. Carol's heart was racing as she watched the car carefully. Soon a pair of angel wings on a leather vest had popped out of the back seat. It was Daryl. Carol let out a sigh of relief as she watched her love get slowly out of the car, then reach back in to grab something. She could see Daryl through the crossbow over his shoulder, then go back in the car for something else. Carol could see her vision become watery as the silhouette of a young girl came out of the car. She smiled wide as she stared at the girls brown hair blow in the wind, and her dark eyes scan the prison.

She was really home. "ALYSSA!"

* * *

Alyssa's head shot up to the gate across the field. Her heart racing and her eyes releasing waterfall like tears. There she was, blue ribbon in her brown hair and all. Marie was okay, and Alyssa was home at last.

"MARIE!" Alyssa screamed out as she let go of Daryl's clutch. On the other side of the field, Carl and Carol had open the gate for Marie, who bolted through the field to reach her big sister. Alyssa ran out to meet her half way, regardless of how bad her body ached. Before she can make it the pain kicked in and Alyssa dropped to her knee's, unable to run any further. It didn't matter though, because Marie had ran to meet her on the ground, jumping in to the arm's of her big sister for the first time in months.

"You found me!" Marie sobbed into her big sisters arms as Alyssa cradled her in her arms. Marie finger nails dug deep into her sisters skin as she held her tight but Alyssa didn't care, she hugged her just as tight, practically squeezing the life out of her tiny fragile body.

"I'm sorry!" Alyssa's cries were a mix of pain and joy. It didn't matter how bad her body ached, she was so happy to be back with her baby sister, "I'm so sorry Marie!"

"Please don't leave me again.." Marie's whimpering voiced begged her.

Alyssa showed her sister with kisses as she stood to her feet, "No never, never ever again." She let got of Marie for a second and took a step back to look for her, and as she did all the pain she had been ignoring shot up her back again causing her to drop to the floor.

Before she could fall all the way down, a pair of big arms caught her. "Hey easy now, ain't ye remember ya just got hurt?"

"I'm fine, just need to sit." Alyssa chuckled

Daryl carried her up in his arms back into the prison. "Sure ya are." He could feel Marie close behind him, barely holding onto the end of his vest as she followed then across the field. As the reached the get he could see Carol crying. "What's wrong with ya now, woman?" The corner of his mouth raised a bit, letting her know he was only teasing.

Carol just ran her hand through Alyssa's hair, "Just happy you kept your word."

"Don' I always?" Daryl smile got bigger as Carol followed them back into the prison. When they got inside everyone was sitting in the main room, eagerly waiting for their return.

"She's back!" Beth cried tears of joy as Daryl carried Alyssa's body over to where her and her father were sitting.

"She's real messed up, she took a beatin or two.." Daryl shuttered, he knew it was a lot more than that.

"Let's take a look at her then." Hershel replied as he got up. Daryl followed Hershel and Beth, Alyssa still in his arms.

When Marie tried to follow her, Carol held her back. "Let them clean her first, sweetie, then u can go see her. Till then let's start dinner." Once they were gone, Carol went to prepare the rabbit Michonne had brought home. She figured stew would help everyone get over the bitter cold winter that was coming. As she put the food in the pot and turned on the fire the room filled itself with the scent of her cooking, and the moment it filled her nose Carol could feel her stomach turn. She put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from gagging. This had never happen to her when she cooked before but today she felt absolutely nauseous.

"Are you okay, Momma?" Marie asked as she watched Carol take a step away from the food to breathe.

Carol stopped to think. _What in the world could be wron- oh. Oh no. _Carol shook the thought out of her head as she forced herself to suck it up and go back to cooking, "Nothing sweetie, I'm fine."

* * *

"Ya need to take a look at 'er back, she's messed up real bad.." Daryl tried to whisper to Hershel. He had cleaned her up for the most part, but Alyssa had refused to show anyone her back. Daryl understood though. Who could blame her? He knew how it was to be so insecure.

Unfortunately for him, that girl had real good hearing. "I thought we decided no one was looking at my back..."

"Ya forget yer still bleedin' back there?" Daryl growled at her a bit frustrated with her attitude.

"I'll live."

"Alyssa please, let me take a lo-" Hershel started to step closer to her but Alyssa shook her head no.

"Forget it." Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest, "I just want my sister."

Daryl let out a loud, angry sigh as he stopped out of the room to fetch the little girl. When Marie ran into the room she jumped on the bed with her sister, cuddling into her arms. Daryl walked over to Hershel, "Lemme get a second with 'er." Hershel nodded, walking out of the room and nodding at Beth to go with him. Once Daryl was alone with the girls he sat on the bed close to them. "Yer a pain." He told Alyssa with a sigh and a smile.

"I know." Alyssa replied, "But hell ain't you glad I'm back?"

Daryl scoffed, "Don' know, are ya gonna drive me crazy the whole damn time?"

Alyssa shrugged as she brought Marie closer to her, "Yeah, that was the plan." Alyssa chuckled a bit, and she could of sworn she heard Daryl do the same. "Thank's Daryl.. for everything."

Daryl laid down next to Alyssa, putting his arms around both girls and holding them as close as he could, "It was nothin'."


	36. Sweet Days of Winter

**A|N :**

**Okay I'm gonna just say for now that I'm gonna put a hold on Dixon Blood. As well as my other storys. I'm sorry :( **

**I just am so stumped and like my muse for that story is on vacation and AHHHH! But I'm still here with AiTD because I love you guys, and I still got it for this story.. even if It takes me forever to write! Ha. I really have to do these one at a time or my brain EXPLODES! I have another AU idea in my head and my minds like AHHHHHH so i'm trying to contain myself until i AT LEAST finish AiTD. So this new AU will remain as little note's till this story is over and Dixon Blood gets a damn move on. **

**So here's chapter 36. This chapter is prettyyyyy damn long. I'm happy wiith the way it came out, seeing that it did take forever. Also I warn you now chapter 37 is going to time jump about 3 months into spring because it needs to lol. I have my reasons but I feel I should warn you all in advance.**

**OKAY!**

**I'M DONE RANTING lol**

***sighs***

**You can all read now lol. R&R away my loves, stay beautiful.. i love you all :)**

**I don't own TWD, only my OC's ;P **

* * *

Daryl was grateful, for once he could finally relax.

When he woke up in the morning to Carol's body snuggled against his, above him he knew Alyssa and Marie were sound asleep on the top bunk. That's the way its been the past few days. He could see Alyssa's leg hanging off the edge of the bunk and he couldn't help but chuckle. _This must be what it feels like to wake up happy. _Daryl was honestly 100% happy for a change, and he couldn't remember the last time he was truly _this_ happy. This was a new kind of happiness. A new kind of feeling that Daryl had never felt in his whole life, the feeling of Carol's arms wrapped around his body, the sounds of Marie's quiet breathing as she slept and the obnoxious way Alyssa snored. There was nothing better, even at the end of the world. Finally his once awful and lousy life had found true meaning. Daryl had a family, and people to live for.

Carol started to stir in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening and a smile on her face, "Good morning."

"Mornin' beautiful." Daryl smiled at her. They were in their room now, no need for him to be shy in the confound space on their own cell walls.

Carol leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep of my life." He replied in the utmost honesty.

"Ugh... move Marie... jesus you're smushing me..." They could hear Alyssa mumble from the top bunk. There was some rustling around and the sounds of the girls giggling, then the sisters had fallen silent again. Probably falling back to sleep.

Carol hugged Daryl close, letting out a soft giggle. "They are really something, aren't they."

"Guess they are." Daryl replied as he put one of his arms behind his head, the other one pulling her closer.

Carol bit her lip. There had been something killing her in the back of her mind for a while now, and it was time for her to let it out. "You like kids, don't you?"

"Lil' Ass-Kicker's alright by me n' so is Lyss and Marie." Daryl replied without really thinking about it.

"So what would you think about.. you know.." Carol's voice was sounding sketchy, making Daryl get nervous, "Having your own?.."

Daryl jumped up right. _Kids? Is she kiddin' me? I can't be a daddy... not here. Not now.. not in this world. _"Wait.. what are ya sayin' woman?"

"Oh nothing." She realized how dumb she sounded. Daryl Dixon was obviously not ready to be a father.

"Yer lyin' it ain't nothin. Tell me." Daryl's nervousness was turning into frustration.

Carol sighed as she sat up next to him, her fingers fidgeting with the edge of her sheets. "It's just.."

"What?" Daryl asked, his voice getting angrier. _Please don't say it, please.._

Carol kept her eyes on the floor, "It's possible that I'm.. pregnant.."

Daryl was stumped._ How did this happen? I thought she was... I didn't think that, oh fuck. _"What do ya mean.. possibly?"

"Well I've been sick for a while now.. and I haven't gotten.. you know.. but... I still haven't really... checked and so... I'm not a hundred percent sure..." Carol tried to explain herself; her eyes getting watery as she choked back tears. Her words in broken, mumbled sentences: she was scared shitless.

Daryl got out of the bed. His head was on fire, his heart pounding a million miles per second. This was not a conversation he had ever expected he'd be having. "Why didn't ya say anythin' to me?"

"Because I wasn't sure..."

"But ya at least shoulda told me!" Daryl yelled at her. He really didn't mean to but it just came out anyway, in his head he was just too damn angry. Too damn scared... scared of what could happen.

"Not like you listen.." Carol mumbled under her breath.

Daryl's eyebrow rose, "The hell you say to me?"

"Oh my god, shut up we're tryna sleep.." Alyssa mumbled in her sleep.

"Alyssa not now!.." Carol snapped at the girl, let her temper get to her as raised her voice at the young girl.

"Aye don' you yell at her!" Daryl snapped back at her.

Carol got out of bed, "I wasn't yelling."

Alyssa finally snapped out of her sleep, the sounds of yelling startling her. "Hey... what's going?"

"Ain't yer business." Daryl growled at her. "Take yer sis and give us a second."

"Hey I didn't do shit don't you yell at me."Alyssa got grumpy with him. Maybe it was because she had just woken up, but it didn't make any difference. Daryl was too far gone to come back now.

"I ain't tryna yell just get the hell out!" Daryl scowled at her.

Carol stood between them, "Daryl enough.."

"Don' ya fuckin' tell me what to do!"

"Don't you dare curse at Momma Carol, you don't got the right!"

"Shut up, Alyssa, god damn!"

Alyssa stomped one foot on the floor, "You can't tell me what to do Dixon, you ain't my daddy!" She let out a angry scream and started to leave the room.

"Alyssa St. George you get yer ass back here RIGHT NOW!" Daryl screamed as the young girl walked out of the room. He got no response just more of her angry screaming. Daryl let of a angry grumble himself, kicking the side table by their bunk. Carol jumped to the sound of his foot kicking the side table. The said nothing to each other, Carol with her eyes on the floor and Daryl with his on the wall. Suddenly the sound of a small body rustling around under sheets was heard, and Marie sat up from her bed.

She rubbed her eyes to wake her self up, letting out a small yawn. "That's not our last name."

Daryl and Carol's eyes shot up to the twelve year old, "What?!"

* * *

Alyssa stomped her way down the stairs, as she passed the cells a small laugh was heard, "What's wrong, trouble in paradise?" She turned her head to the cell. Of course it was Connors.

"Go to hell, asshole." Alyssa told him from where she stood, angry eyes darting down to her feet.

Connor smiled, "Come on in, lets talk about it." Alyssa gave him a glare for a couple of minutes before she decided to actually walk into the room. "So what happen... St. George." Connor smiled at her. "Decided you don't like your last name no more?"

Alyssa let the corner of her mouth rise as she sat next to him on his bunk. "So you heard that, huh?"

"Hard to miss the Dixon family have a damn scream off.. Ms. Lyss Solano." The way he said her name, made Alyssa rolled her eyes. She had never expected for anyone to use her real last name again. "What ever the heck happened up there could of probably been heard in Woodbury. Guess you guys don't care about the sleeping habits of the rest of the prison." Connor gave her a smug smile.

Alyssa let out a scoff. "Daryl's a dick."

"Man's still your daddy."

"No he ain't.." Alyssa replied as she lowered her head.

Connor put his hand down carefully on her back, being cautious of her cuts. His hand moved slowly as he rubbed her back. "We don't get a chose to how our family works out, things like that kinda happen. Our real families... their gone Lyss. I don't New York is any better than Atlanta was. We are lucky to have people who love us they way these guys do. You and Marie more than anyone because Carol and Daryl have practically adopted you as their own. Don't need paper work or the same blood to know in your heart those two are your parents. Not everyone can count themselves that lucky. Even if he makes you angry he's as close of dad your probably ever gonna get for the rest of this miserable apocalypse."

Alyssa shook as a small, relaxing shiver went down her spine, "Guess your right.."

"Beside's if anything your damn last name shoulda been Dixon anyway, you've gone full on redneck on me woman and it's fuckin' scary." Connor smiled making them both laugh. After a few minutes he pulled away from her back and put his hands down on his knee's. "Still.. of all the last names in the world you could of chose from.. why mine?"

Alyssa's smile got bigger. He had caught her red handed. "When I first got here and they ask me who I was... I didn't want no one to be looking for me.. so I lied. Your last name was the first one to came to mind, so I used it. Never thought to really tell anyone the truth, because what difference did it really make?"

"Surprised you didn't pick Gomez.. being that it's Troy's last name and all.." Connor look down to where his hands rested on his knees, "But Alyssa St. George.. I like the sound of that."

Alyssa slid closer to Connor, looking over to him innocently, "Do you now?"

Connor lifted his head up, let his lips linger closer to Alyssa's until they finally came in contact with one another. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was equally well enjoyed. "Yes I do." Alyssa and Connor exchanged big smiles, even at the end of the world love was still possible.

* * *

Later that afternoon Alyssa found Carol in their cell. She was looking through a bag of her things when Alyssa sat herself quietly at the edge of her bunk. Carol didn't bother looking at her, because they both knew she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"So.. a baby Dixon, huh?" Alyssa said softly, "Marie told me how excited she is to have a new brother or sister."

Carol smiled, letting out a faint laugh, "Did she now?"

"Oh yeah.. she can't wait." Alyssa smiled from where she sat. "She asked me how long does she have to wait. Wasn't too thrilled when I told her nine months." They both laughed at the little one's reaction.

"You know... I didn't think I could get pregnant again. I'm so old... It never crossed my mind.." Carol let out as she put her stuff back in the bag and on to the floor. "I should of been smart about it.. This was a mistake, Daryl doesn't want to be a father. Not in a world like this."

Alyssa put her hand down on Carol's, making her head tilt towards her but her eyes still down on the floor. "One. Your not old. Hershel is old. Your grey hair doesn't mean a thing. My mamita had grey's at seventeen, said my big brothers stressed her the fuck out." Alyssa told Carol, who laughed as she finally lifted her head all they way up. She smiled at the young girl, wiping the tears from her tired eyes, "And two, did you even ask him? I'm sure once that cranky redneck calms down he'll realize that maybe he will really wants to be a daddy."

"You heard Daryl, he said no.." Carol started to explain to Alyssa when the loud sound of boots walking into their door way cut her off.

"I never actually said no." Daryl mumbled as he chewed on his thumb. Alyssa and Carol looked over to him, but his eyes were glued to his boots. Without a word Alyssa got up from her seat and walked out of the cell, leaving the two of them alone.

Carol felt frozen. She almost didn't want to have this conversation with him anymore, in fear that the whole thing would turn into the worst case scenario. It had to be done though, she knew that and so did he. They let silence consume them for a moment as Daryl took a seat beside her. Damn how he didn't want to have this conversation either. He sat in dead silence, fiddling with his finger as he bit down hard on his lip. A drop of blood fell down from his lower lip to his hand, the tension was killing him and he couldn't take it. He just wanted to wake up from this bad dream, and hated that he knew this was all reality.

After a few excruciating minutes, Carol cleared her throat and spoke. "I went to the bathroom after we fought, you know to check. Maggie found an extra pregnancy test..." Her words were shaky, ragged breaths coming out with each sentence, "It came out positive." Damn swallowed hard. _Fuck you can't be serious. I ain't ready to be no ones daddy. Not in this world... not after what happen with- _His thoughts were cut off by a gentle hand placed on his, "Daryl speak to me... please. I feel like you don't ever speak to me anymore..."

"Wh-what if ya die...like Lori.." There was no yes or no, no happy or sad for Daryl Dixon. He remembered what happened to Lori after she got pregnant. What happen to Rick after she died. Daryl didn't have the heart for anymore deaths, especially not Carol's. Definitely not his baby's.

"We don't know th-"

"Don' mean it can't happen, does it?" Daryl felt his body shiver, "I.. I can't lose ya Carol.."

Carol leaned in closer, pulling his body closer to her. "You wouldn't lose me."

Daryl took a deep breath. This changed everything for him. The way he viewed life down to his very meaning to live. He was going to be a father. Sure there was Alyssa and Marie and he loved them live they were his own, but this was his baby. His blood and kin. Just as much a Dixon as Merle, and he would do anything to make sure this baby would always be okay. There was no turning back, no abortion clinics or redo's. This baby was being born, and Daryl didn't have a choice but except this. "So.. we really gon' be parent's, huh.." Daryl felt his eye's get watery, and single tear drop rolled down his face.. _The fuck is this? What's wrong with me. Are these really... tears of happiness? _Daryl hated crying. Crying meant something bad happened. Instead nothing bad was really happening. For once a Dixon cried tears of joy. He had no idea when the last time anyone here had cried tear's of joy.

He looked up to Carol, she was crying also but there was no mistaking they were happy tears by the giant smile on her face. She wiped her own tears away, then his. "Yeah we are." Carol let out probably the cutest chuckle Daryl had ever learned.

With a smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around her body, covering her forehead with kisses, "I love ya, Carol."

"I love you too." Carol smiled, holding him as tight as she could.

* * *

Rick had called a meeting.

The whole prison group had gathered outside, all except for Tyreese and Sasha who decided to keep watch. The group all sat close together. As the winter had picked up the group had gotten closer then ever before. They were a tight-knit family, and there was no one in that group who didn't love they people they lived with.

Daryl sat with his girl. Alyssa on one of his sides, Carol on the other and Marie snuggled into his lap. Merle was not far away from them, and Connor was standing behind Alyssa, one hand firmly on her shoulder. Alyssa hand kept a tight hold on his.

Rick had Carl sitting at one of his sides. Andrea and Michonne were next to him as well, Andrea holding little Judy close to keep her warm. This Georgia winter had become strangely cold.

Rick finally crossed his arms and spoke. "I'm glad that we have both Alyssa and Marie safe at home again, but I know that a lot of us are getting the feeling that this Sebastian situation is not done with." Daryl watched Rick's gaze linger over to Alyssa. "Do you think he will come back for you?"

Alyssa shook her head no. "He's a lot of talk but Sebastian know's that the winter is cruel and unsafe. That man don't got the gut's to attack us in this weather. Don't think he should be a problem till winter.. besides.." Daryl looked over to her, Alyssa's own eyes were on the snowy ground. "The three men who locked me in that closet did it with_out _Sebastian's permission. If we are lucky he'll blame for my disappearance and give us time to think of a solution for him."

"And your okay, with killing him?" Beth asked the question on everyone's mind. Sure Sebastian had done beyond evil things to Alyssa but that didn't change the fact that he is still the brother of her late boyfriend. Once upon a time, they were once friends.

Alyssa's nods came without hesitation. "Fuck yeah."

Rick shook his head than, "Okay that settle's it then, after winter is over we go after Sebastian."

"Good." Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest. "That man is as good as dead." Her head turned towards Daryl, "That asshole is going to wish he killed me."

Daryl snorted, a devious smile creeping onto his face, "Not if I kill 'em first." Sebastian was going to die, no doubt about it, but first they would have to make it to spring first.


	37. As Spring Ends

**A|N:**

**HOLY MOTHER OF DRAGONS I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!**

**Chapter ughhh. 37? Is up. Lol JK I know what chapter it is. I've been busy. I turned 21 July tenth and then I've been working my heart out and busy with family. But I working at 8am every day has inspired me to write again! So here. Merry Easterday.**

**ALSO!**

**Due to a crap load of requests I will be updating Dixon Blood and Blue Roses ASAP. I didn't realize how many people loved it o.o thanks guys :D**

**Twd is not mine.**

* * *

Marie had woken up extra early that morning. No one else had been up except her, Andrea and Rick, both who were currently on watch. She dressed herself in a blue spring dress that Alyssa had found for her on a run, her blue ribbon holding up her brown hair in a pony tail. She quietly put on her shoes, trying not to wake up her family. Daryl and Carol were passed out together on the bottom bunk, and Alyssa on the top. She gave their sleeping body's a quick smile before heading outside. She tip toed quietly out of the prison, trying not to wake anyone.

Once she got outside, the sun had started to rise. It was already beautiful out. Hershel had guessed that summer was almost here and Marie figured he must of been right, being he was old and all. In the field she spotted the place of her desire, a pretty little garden that she and the old man had started. She opened the gate the field, making sure to close it behind her. Marie made her way to the garden, skipping along as she moved. She looked over to watch tower two where Rick was on watch and waved to him. Marie could barely make out his smiling face as he waved back but she knew he was smiling. Lately everyone was smiling a little more. It had been a good, quiet winter and a beautiful spring. With all this great weather came a lot of good changes.

The prison started to feel more like a secure and safe home. They had found a old farm where living animals like chickens and pigs were locked away. By some miracle they were still alive and the group had brought them back to the prison. Connor and Maggie built a place to keep them and it was like having their own little, gated farm. They also had Hershel and Marie's garden to look forward to. Marie loved that garden, and Hershel had showed her how to tend to it well. As she finally approached it she found her little water pale, already filled with water. She tended to the garden, one vegetable plant after another. Tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, peppers and potatoes. As she finished off watering the last plant Marie looked up at the tree growing at the front end of the garden. For a moment she just stared at it, admiring its green beauty, when suddenly a round yellowish-green ball in the tree caught her eye. She moved in closer, trying to figure out what it was. It took her a moment, but when she finally understood what exactly was on that tree Marie's face light up like a star at the top of a Christmas tree. The tree had started to bear apples.

Without a second thought, Marie dropped the watering can and took off back to the prison. She ran as fast as she could back to her cell, practically yelling at the top of her lungs. "Dad! Dad! DAD!" Marie pounced on Daryl where he slept in his bunk, instantly waking him up.

"What the.. Marie?" Daryl rubbed his eyes awake as he sat up. Marie was still in his lap, a huge grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "Why in the world are ya screaming like a damn nut case so early in the mornin'?"

"Daddy it's the tree! It came back to life! Apples have started to grow on it again!" Marie explained to him as she tried to shake him awake.

Daryl stared at her smiling for a second, a smile on his own face. Over winter Marie had asked him and Carol if she could call them mom and dad. He was stunned when she ask him, but Carol had replied okay for the both of them. It was still weird hearing her call him daddy, but he couldn't deny he like it. The kid was so darn cute, how couldn't he like it? Marie always had a way to make Daryl smile.

"Did it really now?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah! You gotta come see dad, come on!" Marie grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the bed.

"Alright, kid, I'm comin'. I'm comin' just slow down." Daryl careful got out bed. As he started to put his clothes on he looked over to Carol, who managed to be sound asleep. They had gotten married at the beginning of spring. Nothing really big and she didn't make him dress up. All she said she wanted was his last name; though he was sure why any one would want to be a Dixon by choice, and even after she told him he didn't have to: Daryl had managed to find her a wedding ring. Now she was permanently his woman, his wife, and soon the mother if his child. Carol was around six months now. Marie couldn't wait to see if she was going to have a baby brother or sister. Regardless of what it was, Daryl was scared to death about being a father.

"Dad! I said come on!" Marie wined from the door way.

Daryl chuckled as he slipped his boots on. Guess I am a dad already. "Alright, ya pain in my ass. Lets go see yer damn tree." He throw his arm around Marie's shoulder and followed her out to the garden.

* * *

The sun was finally up, beaming down on them with all its heat. It was a hot day and an obvious sign of summer being near. As they stood together in the garden admiring the apple tree, Daryl couldn't help but be impressed by the fruit now bearing on tree. Daryl and Glenn had came across the once barren tree while looking for more seeds at a small gardening store. The tree looked almost dead when he and Glenn carefully pulled out of the ground. Together they brought it back to the prison, and Marie managed to babied it back to its once fertile self.

"Soon we can have apples. It's gonna be nice to have fruits nice again. I'm sick of canned and powdered foods." Marie made a nose of disgust.

Daryl snorted. I'd eat just about anythin' Carol makes, but it would be nice to have fresh food again. "Well ain't that the truth, kid. Don't tell yer momma though. She thinks we love her powdered eggs to death."

"Do you think momma knows how to make apple juice? Or maybe apple sauce!?" Marie asked as she looked up to her father, "I would kill for apple pie."

"Maybe we can find her a cook book." A voice behind them replied. They both turned around to see Alyssa standing behind them.

"Good morning Alyssa." Marie smiled as her big sister walked up to her and patted the top of her head.

"Morning, bud." Alyssa looked over to Daryl, a tired smile on her face. "Morning, Daryl."

"Mornin' Lyss." Daryl gave her a quick smile back. Unlike Marie, Alyssa didn't call Daryl dad. She called Carol mom, and Daryl knew she loved him, but the 21 year old couldn't manage to call him by a name she had once called a different man. To her, the girls real father was still out there. Daryl didn't mind though, because he still loved Alyssa regardless.

"You're apple tree looks great, Marie, nice job bring it back to life." Alyssa told her sister as she walked a bit closer to the tree. "I bet apples taste like chocolate compared to powdered eggs."

"What I'd do for chocolate..." Marie replied with a sigh, making Daryl and Alyssa laugh.

"Why don't you go wake up your momma, it's laundry day and she's gonna kill us if we let her sleep in." Daryl told Marie as her eyes looked up to him. She nodded okay and ran off back to the prison. Leaving him alone with Alyssa in the garden.

"It's beautiful out." Alyssa said out loud, not really to anyone.

Daryl crossed his arms and nodded, "Sure is."

Alyssa turned around, a mischievous grin on her face, "How's about a hunt?"

Daryl smirked, "Yer on, Lyss."

* * *

Daryl and Alyssa had came back hours later with a large buck in tow. Just in time for lunch too because Carol and Beth were getting ready to cook.

"Look who's finally back." Beth smiled as Daryl dragged the buck in, Alyssa right behind him.

"Today was definitely a victory for the hunters. This is one damn beautiful deer." Daryl smiled at the buck as he hauled it onto the table.

"Damn!" Judith yelled from her high chair, hands raised in the air, a smile plastered to her face and food all over her chubby cheeks.

"No Judy! That's a bad word!" Carol yelled from the stove, "What did I tell you about copying what Uncle Daryl says?"

"Sowwie.." The one year old replied as she lowered her hands to her side. Lil Ass Kicker was finally one years old, and that kid was a unstoppable trouble maker. She had managed to give everyone a run for their money, always on the move and always copying every world that came out of Daryl's mouth. That little girl loved her Uncle Daryl.

"Teaching my daughter curse words again, Dixon?"Rick asked as he walked into the room from outside. He walked over to his toddler, grabbing a wet towel to clean her dirty face with. "Are you being a bad girl again, Judy?"

Judith's big blue eyes started back at her father as she giggled, "Noooo." She exaggerated the way she said no as she started to laugh, covering her mouth with her hands.

Rick smiled, picking his toddler up out of the high chair, "Good. I don't need you to be having a Dixon tongue, there's already too many people who talk like you're uncle."

"Don' know what yer talkin' bout." Daryl chuckled as he and Alyssa skinned the deer.

"Officer Friendly! Just the man I've been lookin' for!" Merle's voice managed to echo off the walls as he walked in from the cell block. Not that far behind him was Connor. Both boys were covered in grease and dirt.

"Good god, Merle you smell like death." Rick waved his hand over his nose as the older Dixon walked over to him.

"Uncle Merle is stinky." Judith giggled, mimicking her father.

"Ain't that so?" Merle asked the toddler as he tilted his head. His head then shot around to look at Carol and Beth, who were tending to the food by the stove. "Don' ya tell me that little thing in yer belly is gonna be just as sassy, mouse, cause I don't think I can take two annoying little monsters."

"Well Carol's child will be a Dixon." Rick smirked.

"The hell does that mean, Officer Friendly?" Merle asked as he growled at him.

"That means expect her baby to be a much bigger pain in the ass." Connor chucked as he patted Merle on the should, walking past him to get to Alyssa.

"Ass!" Judy yelled out as she held her fists up to her chest.

"Judith!" Carol, Rick and Beth managed to yell at the same time. Rick shook his head in disapproval and headed outside with the toddler, she needed some space from the cursing Dixon. Merle couldn't help but laugh once he was gone.

"First word out of your baby's mouth is gonna be ' sum a'bitch ', just you watch." Alyssa told Daryl as she and Connor started to laugh.

Daryl held the skinning knife up to Alyssa."Aye, cut it out."

"No it won't," Carol replied as she walked over to them to get meat for the stew, "because if that baby tries to curse, it's gonna get its little Dixon butt kicked."

"Damn." Alyssa chuckled as Carol took some meat and walked back to the stove. After she walked away, Alyssa noticed a stink next to her. She looked over to Connor, realizing how dirty he was. "God you stink something serious."

"How bout a kiss?" Connor smiled as he leaned closer to Alyssa's face.

"He'll no." Alyssa replied as she leaned away and went back to skinning the buck.

"Please."

"No, you stinky ass." Alyssa replied. "Go shower, then maybe I'll consider kissing you."

Connor's eyebrow rose, "Promise?"

"Only if your squeaky clean when you come back." Alyssa answered with a chuckled. Connor smiled as he walked away and headed for the showers.

"So if I get out the shower first, do I get your kiss instead?" Merle laughed as he followed Connor to the showers.

"You wish, redneck." Connor snorted as they both left the room.

"I cannot believe you're dating that guy." Beth giggled once they were gone.

Alyssa brought her more meat for the stew, "Oh don't get me wrong, I have a hard time believing it myself sometimes." The two young girls started to giggle and talk as Beth watched the food on the stove. Carol took a moment to rest, sitting down on the bench next to Daryl.

"Hey there, Mr. Dixon." Carol smiled as she looked up at him.

"Mrs. Dixon." Daryl smiled back as he skinned the rest of the buck, watching her from the corner of his eye. "How ya feelin' today woman?"

Carol rubbed her decent sized belly, "I felt a kick today, when Marie woke me up this morning." Her eyes lingered down to her belly, Daryl's eyes doing the same, "She was asking me what I thought the baby is going to be."

"What ya tell 'er?" Daryl asked as he put the knife down and turned to her. He pulled out the red rag in his back pocket and wiped his hands clean.

"Well it's only my second pregnancy, but being pregnant with Sophia felt a lot different. I felt god awful when I was pregnant with her. Threw up all nine months it was awful. This time around it feels, much easier I guess." Carol looked up to Daryl, "So I was guessing maybe.. A boy?"

Daryl stopped to process that thought. A boy, huh? Guess it would make a shit load of sense, ain't many girls in the Dixon family. "What do you want it to be?"

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as its a healthy baby." Carol stopped, quickly looking down at her belly, "They're kicking again," Carol looked up and smiled, "would you like to feel?" Daryl nodded slowly, kneeling down in front of where Carol sat. She grabbed his hand and slowly put it on her belly. Daryl watched carefully as she moved his hand slowly around. "Feel it yet?"

Daryl shook his head no. "Maybe they don' like me.." Just then before he could continue on, he could feel Carol's belly move. His eyes shot open as he looked down at her belly. "Was that...?"

Carol smiled wide, nodding her head yes, "See they do like you. Bet they're gonna be quite the little ass kicker too." Carol and Daryl both started to chuckle. After a few minutes Carol looked him in the eyes, giving Daryl a gentle smile, "Thats your baby in there, Daryl."

"They probably gon' be a world of trouble for us." Daryl told her.

"Maybe." Carol replied, still smiling, "But they will be our baby and I'm sure they will grow up to be quite the little miracle." Daryl stood silent, not really replying to what she had said. Instead he was concentrating on the way the baby felt when it kicked in Carols stomach. The feeling gave Daryl butterflies. He was really going to be a father. That kid would was gonna have his blood, and his feature. It was a bizarre feeling, but now more than ever, Daryl had excepted this acceptance into fatherhood. "Are you excited.. To be a dad?"

Daryl finally looked up to Carol, a smiled clear across his face. "Hell yeah."


	38. Passing Roses By

**A|N:**

**Funny story bout this chapter, I was half way done with it then I realized I had to go away for the weekend for a wedding lol. I could of brought my labtop along but I forgot lol whooopppsss xD but here it is next chapter of my baby: AiTD :)**

**TWD Is NOT mine, only Alyssa & Marie **

* * *

Alyssa had been creeping past a walker in the messy backyard when a bundle of red caught her eye.

Roses.

She couldn't help but smile. Her father had constantly reminded her as a child to stop and smell the roses. Alyssa always meant to slowly down and stop, but then a growl reminded her it wasn't safe to stop for the flowers anymore. The girl had a knack for making killing walkers with a long bow look graceful as hell. As the walker fell to the floor a whistle in the air had her turning on her heals. Daryl had been standing near by, watching her every move.

Alyssa may have always been a good shot when it came to bow's and arrow's but after a whole winter of hunting with the Dixon brother's, it was safe to say that the young girl had grown up to be very deadly. Daryl nodded his head, shining a light of approval at her with the rise of the corner of his mouth. Daryl never had someone who was proud of him growing up, but when it came to Alyssa he was sure to let this young woman know she growing up to be quite the warrior.

Her voice slipped threw his eyes unnoticed. How long had she been talking to me? "These town's just feel so untouched... you know?"

Daryl shook out of his little daze, trying to remember what she just said. "Uh yeah, if ya think so."

"Maybe Sebastian hasn't come out of hiding. The game around here is great. I get this feeling his hunters haven't been doing much hunting lately." Alyssa explained as they walked up to the sliding glass door.

Daryl snorted. "Maybe he's just a fuckin' pussy."

Alyssa couldn't help but chuckle as she opened the door for them, "Sebastian is a lot of things, but pussy isn't one of them. Something about this feels really wrong?"

Daryl walked into the house. They had entered threw the houses kitchen. From the looks of it the place seemed almost untouched. "Is it just me or...?"

Alyssa walked up to the cabinets and started to open some of them. The amount of canned food she had came across seem almost unbelievable to her. She took a deep breathe before she turned around to look at Daryl, pointing back at the cabinet behind her. "Usually I'd be happy bout hitting the jackpot..." Alyssa opened more of the cabinets and not to her surprise she found more cans. "This shit is really weird."

Daryl walked over to the pantry on the other side of the kitchen. It was full just like the rest. " The hell?"

Alyssa grabbed the sack she had brought into the house with her and started to fill it with cans. "There's a reason Sebastian's never been here."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked as he filled his own sack with cans.

Alyssa shrugged her shoulder, "It's just, you know, Sebastian is a survivor. He's not a stupid man and he knows what it takes to survive. So if he's not sending hunting parties and he's no sending raiding parties... that means he's either dead or.."

"They've left Woodbury." Daryl stopped what he was doing to look over at Alyssa, who was already looking his way. "They're not in Woodbury anymore.. which means.."

"Woodbury is defenseless against Walkers." Alyssa looked back to the cans and started filling her bags more rapidly. "We gotta hurry and finish this up so we can get back home. We need to tell the others!" Daryl followed Alyssa's lead. They needed to hurry up and get the hell out of there.

* * *

They had went back to the prison to return what goods they had found before making their way to Woodbury. Rick, Andrea and Tyreese had joined them. It was midday as the group made their way to Woodbury. They took a car half way, then walked the rest. Daryl and Rick took point with the others close behind them.

"I hope they're okay." Andrea sighed as she walked side by side with Alyssa.

Alyssa looked her way and gave her a soft smile, "I'm sure they're as okay as they can be with Sebastian in charge. He's not the kind of man to let his boys die."

"How about everyone else?" Andrea asked her.

Alyssa looked away. The 'S' on her arm started to make her ache, as if she knew something was wrong, "I'm sure they managed."

Daryl whistled for the group to stop. They were dangerously close to the gates of Woodbury now. Everyone got low to the ground and stop moving, except Daryl and Rick who creeped forward to the broken down car in front of them. Rick took out the pair of binoculars he had to take a closer look.

"See anything?" Daryl whispered to Rick as he shook his head and handed him the binoculars.

"No. Something ain't right." Rick started to slowly make his way over to the gate until he was right in front of it. Daryl followed his lead, leaving Tyreese, Alyssa and Andrea by the car.

Daryl peaked through one of the holes in the gate to take a look of what was inside. The streets were empty, the town quiet. "Sure ain't look like somebodies home." Daryl whispered for Alyssa and the others to move up and the three of them made their way over to the gate. "Just like you said. No ones home."

Alyssa took a look for herself. "Let's sneak in just incase. Don't wanna find out that everyone was just hibernating and we were seriously wrong."

* * *

The hole that they had use to sneak in and out of Woodbury had been opened by the time they got to it. Daryl had stopped the group from pursuing. "Look's like they found yer way out." Daryl took out his flashlight and shined into the hole. "I'll go first n' whistle when it's clear." Daryl went through the hole first. It lead out through into a room on the other side. There was no lights on and with the sun starting to fall it was making the room very dark. What was once Milton's lab was now a scrambled mess. It had't been touched since they had last been there so it had retained it's messy look. Daryl froze to the sound of something moving around. He pointed his flashlight to the corner of the room where something was making noise. He couldn't help but make a face when he realized what it was.

Walker.

One arrow was all it took to take the son of a bitch out. Daryl walked over to the dead body to see what it was chewing on Dark grey hair sat on the head of the walker's meal. It had killed an old man. Daryl grimaced before whistling for the others that the coast was clear. As he removed the arrow from the walkers head, Alyssa made her way in first and walked over to Daryl to take a look at what ever it was he was staring at. They could both hear Andrea choking back tears when she saw the old man's body.

"How that get in here?" Alyssa asked Daryl as Rick approached the both of them to take a look at the walkers damage.

Rick bent down to look at the dead body. "I bet you this ain't the only walker in town."

"No need to bet on it." Tyreese called out from the window. He had pulled the curtain over slightly to the side to see the town. The other's walked up to him to see what was outside the room. Just to their luck, more walker's were inside the town walls.

"What happened?" Andrea shook her head in disbelief as she stared out the window.

Alyssa sighed. "They left. They left these people alone and stranded, with no protection what so ever."

"Woodbury was perfect though, why'd they leave?" Tyreese asked as he stepped away from the window. He had grown sick of the sight beyond it.

"Where the hell is the rest of the damn town is more I like it. Doubt the asshole took 'em with him." Daryl growled as he cleaned off the bloody arrow and loaded it back into his crossbow.

"Do you think there...?" Andrea looked at the rest of the group with a face full of panic.

Rick put one hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everyone else is fine. Probably hiding in their houses.

Alyssa grabbed a bow out of her quiver and made her way to the door, Daryl close behind her, "Well guess there's only one way to find out." The group joined Alyssa at the door as she opened it.

Two arrow's for two walkers, the rest taken out quietly with knives, bats and hammers. It had become a search and rescue mission. Knocking on the door of every house and building to see if anyone was alive. Only problem was there was no response. Every house empty and every building either the same situation or full of walkers. Together the five of them had searched every nook and cranny of Woodbury until all that was left was the warehouse Alyssa was locked up in. They all stood together outside the building. None of them really wanting to go inside.

"Why do we always end up here?" Alyssa asked the group as they all stood there.

Daryl put a hand on her back, "Best place to keep someone locked in."

"And probably to keep something locked out." Rick added as he and Tyreese took the lead over to the building. Andrea followed behind them and Daryl dragged Alyssa along last. Rick approach the door first. There was no locks on it, everything had been broken off, so Rick figured best thing to do was knock. There was no answer, so Rick tried to twist the knob. When he pushed the door he could feel a pressure. Someone or something was pushing back trying to keep him out. "Someone's in there."

Andrea got closer to the door. She was their leader once, it should be their voice they heard first. "Hello? Is anyone in there? It's me! It's Andr..."

Before she could finish the door knob twist and the door opened from the inside. On the other side of the door way was a tired looking woman with long brown hair. "Andrea?!" The girl looked exhausted. "You came back! We thought you never come!" She opened the door wider so you could see the people behind her. Looked like a good amount of the town was hiding out in the cramped room. Andrea could feel her heart drop and she wasn't the only one. They were all in their, hiding from the walkers and waiting for them to return for the rest of the town. Children, babies and elderly. The sight was the shitty reminder that the rest of Woodbury had been left behind for the dead by Sebastian and his men; and who know's for how long.

Guess they should all stop passing rose's by for now on.


	39. United in Fear

**A|N:**

**Before you guys start to judge, NO I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST KAREN!**

**I just needed a person to fuck with lol. I'm not one of those crazy Caryl fans who automatically hate someone who threatens my ship.. I'll wait till season 4 to start.. then I'll hate her mwahahaha!**

**NO i KEEED! lol I have nothing against Karen's character... just don't fuck with my ship lady lol**

**Keep calm and Caryl on my loves, Chapter 39 is here. R&R your hearts out.**

**TWD is not mine. **

* * *

"K-Karen?" Andrea blinked twice and after a moment of silence she ran into the girls arms and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you came back!" Karen replied as she hugged Andrea back.

"How many people are here with you? Rick asked as he looked into the room.

Karen let go of Andrea to turn around and get a good look at the room herself. "About 20 or so.. maybe more. I'm not sure... so many people ran when Sebastian left us.."

"When did he leave?" Andrea asked her with worried eyes.

Karen shivered, "I lost my son... during winter, then Sebastian left right after... Why?"

"It's..." The three of them all turned back to look at Alyssa, who was standing next to Daryl, "It's just about the beginning of summer now."

Karen gave Alyssa a hard stare, as if to figure the young girl out. After a few minutes she seemed to recognize her, and after she did she seemed to become very enraged. "It's you! You were the one they were looking for!" Karen launched for Alyssa but Andrea and Tyreese held her back. "You monster! Why didn't you just stay dead! Do you know what you've caused!"

"Hey you best calm the hell down!" Daryl growled at Karen as he moved Alyssa behind her.

"It's all her fault! Her fault this happened to us!" Karen started to cry, "You got my boy killed!"

"Karen please.." Andrea eased the crying woman into her arms. They could vaguely hear Karen mumbling things under her breath as she sobbed. While Andrea cradled her, she turned her attention back to Rick, Daryl and Tyreese. "Listen, these people they must be scared and restless.. we gotta take them back with us."

Rick nodded in agreement, "How we gonna get them back?"

"There's.. there's a bus," Tyreese explained, "Parked in back of town. Should fit everyone fine. We had it there just incase we ever had to run to the prison."

"I'll go with you to get it then," Rick looked at Andrea, "You stay with them, make sure everyone get's ready to go." Rick walked up to Daryl and handed him the keys to the car they left on the road, "You should go on ahead home, take Alyssa with you. Let the other's know what happen and get them ready. Our home's about to come a lot more cramped."

Daryl nodded okay and grabbed Alyssa by her arm, "Let's go, Lyss." They walked back together in silence all the back to the car. Every time Daryl would look over to her, Alyssa's head would be down. At one point he could of sworn he heard her crying but he just ignored it. Alyssa had been hard headed lately and he knew she probably didn't wanna talk about it. In time the young girl would open up on her own, he just had to be patient. They had made it to the car and still nothing. Not a word out of her. _Damn she must be really beat up bout what that lady said. _Daryl turned the car on and started to drive back to the prison. Her silence made it all the more worse. Every time Daryl would look over Alyssa was facing the window. _Too bad the damn radio don' work, this silence is driving me nuts._

* * *

After what felt like the worlds longest car ride, they had made it to the prison. Sasha and Michonne were at the gate. They let Daryl in and he drove the car up to the second gate and parked it inside. As he turned off the car, he looked over to Alyssa one more time.

She was staring at her wrist, her thumb slowly rubbing the S shaped scar on her arm. "What ever happen to them, it was my fault, wasn't it."

"No it ain't." Daryl replied quietly. Both of their voices were like whispers in the wind, "That lady's bat shit crazy for all we know, Lyss. You didn't do jack shit, got it?"

"Okay." She replied shyly as she pulled down her sleeve and opened the door to the car.

By that time Sasha had made her way over to them, "Where's my brother?! Why did you leave him!" She seemed panicked by her brothers lack of presence.

"Don' worry, he's comin'. He, Rick and Andrea had to catch another ride. They didn't fit." Daryl replied as he threw his crossbow over his shoulder.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "What you mean he didn't fit?"

Daryl pointed out to the horizon, the sounds of a oncoming vehicle filling the air. "Had too many people to fit in the car, so they got a new ride." Sasha turned around and she could see the bus approaching the prison. From behind them they could hear the sound of the prison doors opening. The whole group had came out to see who it was they had brought back.

Daryl could feel a gentle hand be placed on his shoulder and he lifted his hand up to place on top of it, after first giving it a sweet kiss. "Who's that?" Carol's voice softly asked him.

Alyssa glanced at her mother for only a second, "Woodbury." With that she turned on her heels and walked away. Carol and Daryl both turned around to watch her walk away. He could feel Carol wince and spas at the sound of Alyssa roughly slamming the prison door closed behind her.

"Is she alright?" Carol turned to ask her husband.

Daryl put an arm around Carols waist and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead, "Some lady we found freaked on her, said what happen was her fault. Don' worry I'll talk to 'er later."

"What did happen to them, Daryl?" Carol eyes were on the oncoming bus that was pulling up to the field gate.

"Sebastian abandoned Woodbury." Daryl response received a look of shock from Carol. He could see why his wife was so worried, but still Daryl was more worried about his own. Especially about Alyssa. As the bus full of Woodbury people pulled in through the last gate, Daryl turned around to go back inside with his wife following close by.

* * *

Alyssa didn't speak to anyone for the rest of that day. While everyone else cleared out another prison block and made more space for the Woodbury new comers, Alyssa spent her day hiding from the rest of her group. She had made it clear she didn't want to speak to anyone. Daryl had tried countless times to talk to her, as did Carol, Connor and Beth. Marie would even go over to sit with her sister for a while during the times she found her, but after a few minutes Marie would get the message and leave her sister alone. Hell even Merle gave a whack at it, but Alyssa told the eldest Dixon to go away and he did. Carol told Daryl that Alyssa would be fine, that she was just being a kid and she needed her space.

A few hours passed and the rest of the day became the next day, and then the day after that. Finally after lunch on the third day of Woodbury joining them, Daryl couldn't take it anymore. Alyssa had been leaving the prison every day then coming home at night when everyone was asleep. He was done with her drama and someone needed to set her straight.

"Someone need's to talk to that brat 'fore I kick her Dixon ass..." Daryl explained to Carol as she served him dinner. He ate dinner after everyone was fed. Making sure that Carol was fed especially well and sometimes making her eat some of his dinner as well. Between her being pregnant and Alyssa being a drama queen, Daryl was going absolutely nuts.

"She'll come around Daryl." Carol explained to him, "She always does. Alyssa she's a loner. She does things better on her own, and needs to work out her emotions and feelings at her own pace. Sounds a lot like another Dixon I know." Carol raised a brow and smiled wide.

Daryl scoffed as he started to eat his food, "Don' know who yer talkin' bout woman."

"Daryl Dixon if I didn't know any better I would think that Alyssa Dixon was your real daughter in another life. You two are just two peas in a redneck pod and I can't find one difference between you." Carol explained as she watch Daryl only eat a quarter of his food before sliding it over to her. "My love, please eat your own food I ate already you saw me do so."

"Eat it or I'll make ya eat it." Daryl replied ignoring what she said. Carol rolled her eyes with a smirk and sat down watching as Daryl got up from the table and grabbed his things.

"Where are you going, now, Daryl?" Carol asked as she watched him walk away.

Daryl didn't turn around to respond as he walked away in a huff but she did manage to get a response out of him, "I gotta bone to pick with some dumb Woodbury bitch." And that he slammed the door behind him and left.

* * *

Daryl found Karen out side with some of the other folk from Woodbury and Andrea. She was assigning them watch when Daryl interrupted them.

"Daryl, do you need something?" Andrea asked him as he approached them. He stomped right passed her and right over to Karen.

Karen took a step back as the angry Dixon shoved a finger in her face and started to scream, "What they hell did ya mean by what happen was Lyss's fault! My kid has been ignoring everyone for three days since yer dumb ass fuckin' yelled at her so ya better fess up 'fore I get real fuckin' pissed."

"Your daughter? So she's your fault!" Karen yelled back. "That stupid bitch should of just stood still and knew her place. Instead she ran away and got my boy killed! She got everyone killed! After she left Sebastian looked for the men who freed her..." Karen tried hard to hold back the angry tears, but they were beginning to escape. "My son didn't know those boys! I told him to keep away from them..." Karen's screams and cries had all of the Woodbury and Prison group outside, everyone wondering what all the screaming was about. "Sebastian h-he found my boy them with them... killed him without a warning! If that monster would have stayed in her fucking cage my boy would still be alive!"

"I'm the _monster_?"

They all turned around to the source of the small, whimpering voice. It was Alyssa. She looked restless, like she had been crying for hour without sleep. She must of just gotten back to the prison when Karen and Daryl started fighting. Just about then he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling mighty stupid. He could see the tears still falling down Alyssa's cheeks, as if they never ended.

"Every day all you people watched and stared as a helpless teenaged girl got dragged away to be beaten and raped day in and day out! There isn't one of you who can say you didn't hear the crying, or the screaming." Fuck. Daryl had never heard Alyssa talk about what happened in Woodbury, none of them had. Now the whole prison was feeling it. "I have looked into the eyes of almost all of you, more than once, and watched you just stare at me like a was some slave. Never once did I scream or beg or plea for you any of your help because I did not want your blood on my hands. I didn't want you people to die for me! Still you all did nothing." Alyssa shook her head in disgusted as she threw her hands up in defeat. "And I'm the monster?"

Karen's jaw dropped, she looked at Alyssa and then back over to Daryl, "I couldn't... I had my boy to protect..."

"We all have someone." Alyssa replied, "I had my sister to protect, I stood strong and made my escape for her." Alyssa pointed out beyond the crowd. When Daryl and Karen turned around they could see the little blue bow in the crowd with tears in their eyes. Daryl's heart broke at the sight of the little girls face. Marie was hysterically crying._ She didn't know... _"I get protecting your own but you can't just sweep what happened under the rug and pretend it didn't happen." Alyssa started to make her way through the crowd, stopping at Karen to look her in the eye, "I hope my pain haunt's your nightmares till it drives you insane." Alyssa kept on till she was right in front of her sister. Without a word, Alyssa picked Marie up in her arms and carried her back to her cell.


	40. Bloodstream

**A|N:**

**OMG YOU GUYS!**

**There's only 10 chapters left! I wanna cry :( I can't believe its almost over! :O **

**I wanna take this moment to thank all of you who've been reading this story since day one and all the people who've stuck around to review! I love you guys so much you all made me so happy! I never liked showing people my fanfics but all the support you've given me makes me so happy so thanks! I hope you like chapter 40!**

**You guys are in my bloodstream ;)**

**TWD is not mine, as well as Bloodstream by Stateless **

* * *

Alyssa woke up the next day and it seemed like the whole prison had been avoiding her. It was like she had some kind of flu, or some ridiculous death touch. No one spoke to her or interacted with her. No one except her family. She might of been a little crazy the way she exploded on everyone the day before but it had to happen. They deserved to know what went on behind closed doors at Woodbury. She was done playing games with people and being the sweet young lady with her adorable lost little sister. There was no way she would have anyone think that she was useless or that she couldn't take care of herself. She needed to show she was strong.

She needed people to know she was strong.

Still no matter what she did, there was no fooling Connor.

"You look awful." Connor was watching her wash down all the arrows that belonged to her and Daryl. They had just came back from a hunt and she was covered with dirt and sweat, and underneath all of that was dried tears and baggy eyes. She was a bit of a mess.

"Go to hell." Alyssa replied as she cleaned another bloody arrow.

Connor sat down next to her. "You've been ignoring me."

"Really? I could of sworn everyone had it the other way around." Alyssa twirled around the arrow to the tone of her voice.

Connor took the arrow from her hands, "Babe, I'm not ignoring you."

Alyssa looked at him for a split second then out to the field where her sister and Carl were feeding the pigs and watering the garden. "Look at them, little love birds." Alyssa pointed the arrow their way, "Even in this world, after all we've seen, love is still alive."

"Love is determined like that." Connor chuckled as he put his hand down on Alyssa's knee. "What happened, don't love me no more?"

"I'm not saying that." Alyssa explained as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm just saying, what's so easily found is sometimes so easily misplaced. You know?" Alyssa put all the arrows back where they belonged in her quiver or on Daryl's crossbow. "We used to be civilized people. We wouldn't let things like rape or murder pass by us so nonchalantly. We had order and reason and rules, we weren't savages... or monsters." Alyssa looked back into the field where Carl and Marie were, "They are both so innocent in their own way, you know? Before all this, they would have been raised so differently. With more.. love. There's so much fear in their eyes now, fear and death and hate. I didn't know that at their age," She looked back at Connor, "and neither did you."

"Maybe we just gotta learn to be... human again." Connor got up from his seat and held his hand out for Alyssa. She grabbed it with a smile, her father's crossbow in tow.

* * *

Alyssa had gathered all the little kids from Woodbury around in the main room. Carl and Marie had joined her to see what it is she was doing, as well as Beth, Sasha and Connor. Just about all the groups youth had gathered in the room. Alyssa was sitting on top one of the tables. She gave the other teens a look before continuing on, waiting for a sign of approval. Connor nodded his head, Beth smiled and Sasha gave her a thumbs up.

It was now or never.

"I know that you guys have your usual lessons today, but I want to teach you about something that sometimes people forget about." Alyssa smiled at all the kids, her eyes scanning the room before finding her little sisters face. "Sometimes we lose our selves, and forget about music and about love." Marie smiled wide, knowing that no matter what Alyssa had up her sleeve she seemed to always make her proud. Alyssa started to sing, drumming along to the song with her fingers as she did so.

_"Wake up and look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you"_

Her voice echoing through the prison, and slowly as it started to bounce off the walls people started to gather in the room. As if her voice was calling to them. She could see familiar and unfamiliar faces, Woodbury people and her people alike coming into the room.

_"I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me"_

Eventually Daryl and Carol had entered the room Daryl held on to Carol as he listened to her sing, both of them with smiles on their faces. Alyssa couldn't help but smile too.

_"Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you"_

Eventually she could hear someone else tapping along, as she turned her head to the side she could see that Connor and Beth had joined in.

_"I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me"_

Alyssa couldn't help but smile wide now, the almost the whole prison had gathered to hear her singing. She could see all other them smiling and some people even silently singing alone or swaying.

_"The spaces in between_

_Two minds and all the places they have been_

_The spaces in between_

_I try to put my finger on it_

_I try to put my finger on it"_

Daryl listened to the lyrics of her song carefully, he couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to it. He gripped onto Carol a little tighter, both hands on her belly. The smile on his face grew wider as she slipped her fingers between his. This was real love, real happiness, and he knew that now.

_"I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me _

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you floating in me"_

As Alyssa finished off the song, thoughts of Connor filled her head. Not just thoughts of him, but of her family and her friends here at the prison. This was home. She had found a place where she belonged. They loved her and they would protect her. The people clapped as she finished the song, taking a little bow as she got up the table. The song stood true for all of them.

These people were in her bloodstream.


	41. A Storm's Coming

**A|N:**

**Guess who's back... AND READY TO FUCK WITH EVERYONE'S FEELS!**

**MEEEEEEEEEE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...**

**okay but seriously.. I apologize in advance for all the feels, and the angst.. and the pain and suffering...**

**not really.. lol**

**Enjoy suckerbutts, i love you all. Here's to the final days of AiTD! Cheers bitches! R&R away!**

**TWD is not mine!**

* * *

It was the chilliest day out of all the days they've had so far this summer. The clouds were out and the wind blowing. The sky turned grey and an almost blackened shade of blue. Daryl could feel his shoulder start to hurt since early that morning. He had gone outside with his girls early that morning. Carol was sitting in a chair as she watched Marie and Alyssa take care of the farm and garden. Daryl was sitting in the grass next to her carving some new arrows for him and Alyssa. The pain in his shoulder was starting to make him irritated. He knew what he meant.

A storm was coming.

Daryl hissed as he chucked the wood away. A frustrated growl slipped form his mouth as he grabbed his shoulder and started to rub it. A tiny hand was placed on top of his. From the corner of his eye he could see Carol with a gentle smile on her face.

"Shoulder hurt?" She asked him with a calm tone of voice. Daryl nodded. "Scoot over more, so I can help you out." Daryl listened to his wife without arguing, sitting himself between her legs. Carol used both her hands to rub his shoulder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He usually didn't like to really be all lovey-dovey in public but right now he didn't care. That shoulder of his was hurtin' like a mother fucker and she really knew how to make it better. Carol kept on rubbing his shoulder as she watched the girls giggle and mess around in the field. "A storms coming, isn't it?"

"Yup. This damn shoulder feels like death." Daryl replied as he rolled his head, trying to crack out all the stress. "It's gon' be a bad one. Told Rick so when I woke up."

"Merle said you were both going for a hunt today." Carol let go of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

_Shit Merle ya big mouth. _Daryl turned around and got on his knee's. "Won't be gone for long, gotta get somethin' good to hold us over. Merle really thinks we should get out their 'fore we get stuck inside. Don' know how long this summer storm will last and ya need the meat."

"If it's gonna be bad, then don't go..." Carol's eyes wandered away from his, but Daryl put his hand on her face and made sure she was looking him in the eyes.

"Hey none of that now, woman," Daryl told her, "Me and Merle can handle ourselves, ya know that. 'Sides, nine lives... remember?"

Carol couldn't help but smile, "Last time you said that you shot a young girl in the forest."

Daryl scoffed and Carol chuckled. "Ain't gon' happen again. I'm done with bringin' home strange kids."

"I'm sorry baby brother, I didn' realize yer pussy ass was stayin' home today with the wifey." Merle laughed from behind where Carol sat, "Come on, shit head, I ain't got all day!"

"Damn ya Merle.." Daryl growled only loud enough for him and Carol to hear. He got up to his feet and gave Carol a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be home soon, promise." Carol smiled back, watching as Daryl grabbed his crossbow and started to walk away. He turned around to look out to the field where Alyssa and Marie were laying in the grass. "Lyss! Marie! Me n' yer uncle are goin' hunting. Watch over yer ma, okay?"

Alyssa was the first one to jump up, Marie following her lead. They both ran over to where Daryl and Carol were. Alyssa stopped right in front of Daryl, but Marie pushed passed him, sitting down on the arm of the chair Carol was on, and cuddling with her mother. "Bye daddy. I'll protect momma when your gone!" Marie smiled.

"Huntin' without me Dixon? I see how it is." Alyssa crossed her arms and smirked. Daryl just gave her a look of 'get the hell over it' and Alyssa laughed. "Don' be gone long. Storms coming."

"Darylena I said let's GO!" Merle yelled, already heading for the gate.

Daryl ran off to catch up with his brother. Damn he was an ass, but he was right. They had to make it quick. This storm was coming and it was going to be bad.

* * *

Hours had past since Daryl and Merle had left. Most of the prison residents were outside, trying to get as much work done before the storm came. The sky had become a darker grey-blue color. Everyone seemed to be finishing up their last minute chores. Putting away the things that shouldn't be in the storm away and rallying up the animals to bring in to safety. It was unusually quiet. A real calm before the storm mood.

Carol had been trying to help clean up with the some of the other ladies from Woodbury when she felt her stomach start to ache. As the unborn child continued to kick and fuss, Carol hunched forward a bit out of pain. "Little Dixon is really kicking today." She tried to smile but it was obvious she was exhausted. Alyssa walked over to her and helped her sit down. Marie and Beth watching her tend to their shared mother figure.

"Maybe you should go inside." Beth suggested.

Alyssa nodded in agreement, "Beth is right you're overworked, and if Daryl saw you pushing yourself like this he'd kill you." Carol gave her a glare and Alyssa smiled, "I know you don' like being told what to do but you know we're right, and besides it's bad for the baby." She but her hand down on Carol's belly and finally the pregnant woman gave up with a huff.

"Fine, we'll go inside." Carol replied as Alyssa helped her up, "Lyss take Judy so you can put her down for her nap." Marie jumped up from her seat and followed.

Alyssa walked over to Beth and reached her hands out for the toddler, "Come on AK, it's nap time."

The toddler crossed her arms, "No!"

Alyssa grabbed her anyway, throwing the tot over her shoulder, "I ain't Uncle Daryl, AK, that cute face shit don' work on me." With toddle in tow Alyssa followed Carol and Marie inside. They went to Ricks cell to put the toddler down to sleep. Alyssa was cuddling the one year old while Marie sat with her mother.

"Is the baby okay?" Marie asked Carol as she stared at her belly, kicking her feet back and forth from where she sat on the bed.

Carol put her hand on the little ones head and pulled it closer for a kiss, "They're fine, baby, I'm just tired that's it."

"Daddy is right you work too hard." Marie smiled and Carol chuckled.

A sudden clang of metal dropping startled the three girls. They could all here a door creak open. "Hello?" Alyssa called out. She handed the baby to Carol, a concern look on her face. "Stay here, okay?" Alyssa looked around for her long bow. She muttered a quiet 'shit' when she realized it was no where in site. Maybe it was in her cell? There was no time to check, for their room was on the second floor. She saw a bat against the wall. Woodbury kids must of left it there. She grabbed it and quietly made her way to the main space of c block. The side door had been opened. A half a dozen walkers stumbled in from the side door. Without a second thought Alyssa turned on her heels and went back to the room.

"Fuck. Walkers." Alyssa growled.

"In the cell block!?" Carol jumped up with Judith in her arms.

Marie started to panic, Alyssa could see it in her eyes. "What do we do?"

Alyssa had to think on her toes. She couldn't make any mistakes. The other exit in the room would be closed, Rick has the keys. So did Daryl, and he left. Fuck. Daryl's not there. Alyssa didn't know what to do. She had to act now.

"Upstairs. Daryl's old crossbow is up their." Alyssa clenched the bat tight, "Quietly come on!"

The moved slowly out of the room. Alyssa made sure that Carol, Marie and the baby went before her. Just as Alyssa followed up the stairs, Marie tripped over a toy one of the other kids must of left around the cell block, knocking it down to the floor through the spaces on the steps. As the toy hit the floor a low clank was heard and the growls and moans in the other room Got louder.

They had been heard.

"Fuck! Get in our cell, now!"

* * *

"Ain't no god damn game out here, let's just go home!" Daryl growled as Merle and him made their way through the forest. They hadn't seen a thing in hours, and Daryl was getting fed up with this hunt. It didn't help that his shoulder was really starting to hurt like a bitch, and in all honesty, he just wanted to go home. He felt like he should have never left, not really sure why but something in his gut was telling him he should of just stood home.

Merle on the other hand, was convinced their was some game to be found out their that day. Another gut feeling. Daryl hated his brother on days like this. "Stop bein' a damn pussy, boy! Big brother Merle is gon' get us some real meat, just gotta have some faith is all."

_Psshh. Yeah, right... faith._

"Yer an idiot, Merle." Daryl replied, "Let's just go back, it's gon' get bad out here real soon."

"What's wrong, Darylena, scared of a lil' rain are we?" Merle chuckled as he moved on.

"I ain't scared of nothin' stupid." Daryl hissed through his teeth.

The sound of twigs in the grass snapping had both Dixon's at a halt. Daryl quickly readied his crossbow. They waited for more noise, their eyes scanning their dark forest surrounding. There was no growls or groaning, so it couldn't have been walkers. Instead there was the slightest whispers in the woods. A few more twigs cracked. Someone was watching them. Stalking them.

Merle had pin pointed the direction the noise was coming from and both brothers moved quietly towards it. Clear tracks on the floor. Who ever it was that was following them was sure as hell no hunter. Daryl couldn't see where his brother had gone. _Maybe he went around? _Daryl's eyes scanned the forest. _The hell are ya now, Merle!?_

"Ah ha!"

_Merle ya sumvabitch! _Daryl rushed over to the sound of his brothers voice. When he found him, Merle was aiming his pistol at a stranger. A young man no older than his thirties. The man had a hunting rifle on him, and a nerve retching look to him. Daryl knew what he was doing.

He was hunting them.

"So ya think ye can sneak up on ol' Merle huh?" Merle chuckled as he kicked the boys rifle away from him, "The fuck ya think yer up to?" The stranger gave no response, so instead Merle kick the boy, "I said the hell ya stalkin' us for!"

"_Vete al infierno!_" He screamed out.

Daryl scoffed, "Speak english ya dumb shit!"

The man spit out blood as he smiled. "Your people are dead as we speak."

_What did he just..._

"_Viva el Sebastia-._" Before he could even finish, Daryl put a bullet through the man's skull.

"Asshole." Daryl was sick of that bastards voice. _The fuck does he mean... oh shit! _He had knew that his gut instincts were right, he just knew it and he should have never left home that day. _Why the fuck did I go on this fuckin' hunt!_ Without a seconds thought after he turned around and rush back to the prison.

Merle was quick on his heels, right behind his brother. "The hell he means our people are dead?"

Daryl could feel his heart race, knew exactly what it meant.

Sebastian was back.


	42. Stain's in Our Soil

**A|N:**

**I know I seem to pop out the feels ruining chapters like its nothing but I'll have you know i really HATED writing this chapter... more than anything.. I'm sorry in advance. I'll say more at the end.**

**TWD is not mine**

* * *

_FUCK! Can't ya damn legs move any faster!?_

Panic. Daryl couldn't think of a time where he had felt more panicked. It was Andrew letting walkers into the prison court yard all over again. It was Alyssa getting shot, and Carol as well. Alyssa's broken body falling out of the closet, and everything else rolled into one. He wasn't the only one feeling like this. He could barely make out Merle screaming out behind him as the ran back home. _What is he shoutin' bout? Hurry up? _Daryl's mind was too scrambled, his ears ringing and his heart racing.

He just knew he needed to get home, before it was too late.

* * *

"Carol move!" Alyssa was practically pushing Marie and Carol into their cell. She rushed past them to grab Daryl's old cross bow that leaned against the wall. Only two arrow's. Alyssa cussed as she turned around quickly and leaned a bit over the ledge to aim at the first walker who made it to the stairs. Hiding in their cell was a trap, but there was no way they could run for it. The first shot was fired as the first walker stepped foot on the stairs. Clean shot through the head. As the second and third walker approached them Alyssa took another shot.

Miss.

"Fuck!" Alyssa growled. There was no way they could fight them, no matter what they did. Not enough ammo, not enough time.

_Time is the enemy._

"Alyssa!" Carol called back for her, snapping Alyssa out of her thoughts.

She erased all negative thoughts from her mind and ran back to her family. Alyssa closed the gate and grabbed the sheets from the bed. _Door opens from the outside. _She tied the sheet to the door, tying them around her own wrists and holding them as tight as she could. Carol caught on to what she was doing after a minute and handed Marie the toddler.

"You listen to me now, Marie, you hold on to Judy tight. Don't let her look okay?" Carol explained with emotional and shaky tone. "You hear me?" Marie nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know you're scared sweetie but please, don't let her look. Just face the wall now.. it will be okay."

Marie did as she told, facing herself and little Judith towards the wall, while Carol walked over to Alyssa to help her. She held on to one side of the sheet with her, holding it as tight as she could. There was no way she would let her babies die. As she tightened her grip the walkers had made their way to the cell door. A few stuck their hands through the bar, while others tried to pull the door open. With all their might the two woman tried to hold the door closed, as the little one whispered into the toddlers ear's softly:

"Hush now, Judy, we'll be okay."

* * *

"WALKERS IN D BLOCK!"

"SEBASTIAN'S MEN ARE IN THE FIELD!"

"EVERYONE INSIDE!"

The screams from the prison echoed through the forest as Daryl and Merle finally approached the gates. Sebastian and his men had broke down the main gate. Many of them inside, walkers hot on their trails. Daryl's eyes scanned for faces of importance. His friends, no, his family was what mattered the most.

"Ya see Carol!? Rick? Lyss?" Daryl asked as he peered though the chained fence.

Merle grabbed Daryl by the shoulder, "Ain't no point lookin' from here, baby brother, let's get up there 'N help 'em!"

As Daryl and Merle started to run around the fence to the entrance of the prison, he could of sworn over all the yelling and gun shots he could hear one distinct cry that he would recognize anywhere. "NO!" _Ain't no one got a scream like that but... Shit. _Daryl knew exactly who that was. There was no doubt in his mind, and that just made everything more nerve wrecking. _That's Beth's hollerin' .. where the hell is Carol!? _

Two shot's. Two men down. One more shot. Walker down. Daryl's eyes searched in a panic, but no sight of his wife. Or his girl. He saw Alyssa's long bow on the floor, and swooped down to pick it up as he dodged the bullets. There was no sight of anyone who mattered, and then he saw it. The reason there was screaming, the reason he knew he should of never went hunting that day.

Death.

Suddenly it was like he had become a dog. All he could see in was black, white and red. His world had darkened. Had become scary and painful. Fear rushed into his veins as he watched the teeth make contact with skin. Then blood, and lot's of it. Slowly dripping down the body of the victim as teeth sunk deeper into it. There was no face for this body, Daryl couldn't picture it. Couldn't process the face of the person being bit in front of him. Not till the ringing continued in his ear again. A shot flew past him and struck the head of the walker as the poor soul hit the ground, drowning in their own blood. All that remained was red, a sea of blood that stained the soil. Their soul, the one they built their family upon. Then just like that, Daryl couldn't process what was going on anymore, and his world started to spiral.

"Daddy!"

Daryl's eyes blinked twice. _That's... that's Beth's voice, that's Beth.._

He could say that maybe in a realistic way, he saw this whole thing coming. Because in this world death was enviable. Still it didn't mean he expected his family to die. Especially not the man in front of him. He was sure Hershel would always just make it, but now he was gone.

It was like Beth had forgotten all that had happen, the walkers, her training and even the bullets that were flying around her. She dropped her gun as she charged full force for her father's falling body, but before she could make contact a body stopped her. A face Daryl could easily recognize no matter how out of it he could be. Merle.

"Hey now, sugar, ya stay back now!" Merle stopped the sobbing girl from running any further. Daryl heard the bullet's fly past him. An automatic no doubt from the way it ran across the floor. He looked up and could see why Merle had grabbed the hysterical girl in the first place. The bullet's had flown past Daryl and hit Hershel's fallen body. There was no doubt in Daryl's mind that he was most definitely dead.

"Daddy!" Beth's sobs got worse but Merle kept a good grip.

"Go 'N find yer woman boy, I got it covered out here." Daryl watched the look in Merle's eyes. He was furious, which for Merle was a first. It was always just figured that Merle had no feeling's for the people here, just Daryl, Carol and the girls. Except now Daryl got it, his family was Merle's family too. _Great time to give a fuck, Merle._

Daryl just nodded, from behind him a voice called out for him, "Daryl!" When he turned on his heels, he could see Rick behind him, "Daryl where's Carol?"

_Fuck he ain't know, too? The hell's wrong with all these fuc- _"She's in Block C! Alyssa took Carol, Marie and Judith to Block C!" Daryl head shot around to Beth and Merle. Even past all her sobbing and mourning, the girl hadn't forgotten the rest of her family. There was no time to waste, Daryl ran for their cell block knowing well Rick was on his heels.

* * *

The sobbing behind Alyssa was enough to break her down. Between Marie and Judith crying out the name dad, it was enough to wear her out. The groaning and growls of the walkers stalked her ears like a fly that wouldn't leave her alone. It was driving her crazy. Driving her mad. To her side, Carol looked like she was in so much pain. How could she expect such a pregnant woman to maintain her strength like this? Alyssa could start to feel her own hands slipping through the fabric, she was losing grip. Losing faith. Just plain losing it for all she knew. This was the end, there was no one around, no one to save them. No one to hear her scream...

Or was there?

"DARYL!" With every shout of her voice her screams got louder, more desperate. "DARYL? DARYL!" No reply. Only growling and crying. This was it. She couldn't hold on anymore. Alyssa could feel her fingers slowly lose the fabric. In one last push for help, Alyssa screamed out for help one more time expect this time all her desperation pushed her to the brink. She called out the name of the she desired the most, praying she would get some reply.

"DAD!"

And just like clock work an hour slipped though the skull of the walker directly in front of her. Daryl had heard her screaming.

"ALYSSA! CAROL? MARIE?" Daryl's voiced bounced of the cell block walls. Bullets were fired and the walkers fell to the floor. He came back for them, and they would be okay. Daryl and Rick pushed the walkers away from the door. As it opened Marie jumped up with little Judy in her arms. She handed Rick his daughter, who showered her with kisses at the sight of his little girl being okay. Once Rick had Judith, Marie ran straight for Daryl, jumping in his arms as he picked her up off the floor. He held her tight one arm as she sobbed, making his way for Carol. She looked disgustingly exhausted, but she was alive. With his free arm he pulled his wife in close. Daryl planted what felt like a hundred kisses on her cheeks and forehead as she clenched onto his shirt. He could feel her shaking. It was Alyssa, thought, that he knew was the most messed up from this. He could see the wheels in her head turning, the gears that kept her moving starting the fail. She was broken once more.

"Daryl, we gotta get back to the others." Rick's voice just barely made it through his ears. He nodded putting Marie down and letting go of Carol. Rick gave Judy one more kiss before handing her back to Carol.

"Lyss come on." Daryl tossed her her long bow and quiver. She caught it, but he could tell that his words weren't sinking in, so this time he sounded more serious and angry. "Lyss I said move yer ass! We gotta get out there... Lyss?" Her eyes shot up as they met his. That's when he saw it. She really was broken, practically dying inside. Exhausted and worn down, there was clearly not much fight left in her. "Lyss ya got my back, right?" After a minuted she finally nodded yes and followed Rick and Daryl outside.

Outside where it was much worse.

* * *

When they had got out there Daryl couldn't hear the bullet's flying anymore. There was only crying left. Crying, screaming and the groans of left over walkers.

Rick had went off to help others. He could he him shouting orders to save survivors. The cries crowed his mind though. Then he could hear Beth, and that gut wrenchingly familiar cry of hers. When he looked over his shoulder, Daryl could see Alyssa just standing there staring. She was watching as Merle finally let go of Beth rushing over to her father's blood stained body. Not even a moment passed and Maggie was running to her side, screaming and crying out words that Daryl could no longer make out. Every thing was a blur. He watched the girls hover over Hershel's dead body. Mourn for him, and cry for him. After a few minutes he could feel a fingers slip between his as heavy breathing picked up from behind him. It was Carol, he knew it. She was trying so hard no to cry, unlike Marie who started sobbing from the sight of Hershel's dead body. There was no point of trying to make out the black, white and blood again. There was too much for Daryl to take in. That was until a new cry filled the air. One that surely snapped Daryl right back into the reality.

"No... no no... no.." He turned his head to find the source of the crying. There was a body against the gate, also stained in blood. It sat in a puddle of more red, covered in bites and bullets. Daryl couldn't make out the face of the dead body from where he stood, but he knew exactly it was by the person who was crying over it. It was Connor, and he had not made it either. "No.. not you.." Alyssa shook in place. She breathed heavy and lost her breathe as if she was crying but no tears fell down her face. Alyssa had ran out of tears to cry. This time all she could do is get angry and scream. "You weren't supposed to die... not you... Not... Connor... NO!" Alyssa tossed the long bow down to the ground, the wooden bow snapping in half on contact. Just as it broke the storm had arrived, and it started to rain. "You're not allowed to leave me.." Alyssa screamed at the body, as if she was expecting a reply, "You can't die on me like this.." She stomped and screams like an angry child, frustrated and overwhelmed. As she screamed out finally she lost her energy to scream and her yelling turned back into crying. As she sobbed she fell to her knee's and right as she hit the ground, Daryl was there to catch her.

"I know, Lyss, I know." Daryl held her tight as she sobbed in her chest. He could feel the single salty tear slowly escape his eyes. They had lost too much today to not cry.

* * *

**A|N:**

**I'm sorry... like really sorry, I feel like crap after writing this.. I need happy feels again, gonna go troll cat gifs on tumblr now.**

**I had to kill Connor and Hershel... I really did, I wish I could say its gonna get better next chapter but... yeah.. **

**R&R my loves, stay beautiful this story will have an end you're proud of.**


	43. Never Enough Time

**A|N:**

**You guys.**

**Only Seven left...**

_**SEVEN LEFT.**_

**OMG.**

**I might cry...**

**Till then here's the next chapter.**

**I love you all! R&R away my dearies :D**

**TWD isn't mine. Only in my dreams :O**

* * *

The rain was coming down hard. No one was sure how anything was going to get done in this coming storm. There was walkers to kill and bodies to be burned or buried and not enough time. Most people had shuffled back inside to get out of the storm, other's seemed lost in limbo. Not sure on what to do with the situation on hand. To Daryl it was like time had an ongoing hate for them. The whole day had been a disaster, and it wasn't even over yet. The wind picked up and the rain poured down harder. This storm would be a destroyer for sure.

Yet _this_ wasn't the storm that Daryl was worried about.

"No! You get off me!" Alyssa screamed, finally pushing Daryl away. Daryl was pushed back on his ass as Alyssa stood up on her feet. "This isn't over.." She told to her self, ignoring the people around her as she walked. _The hell she mean it ain't over? _She headed over to Connor's dead body to picked up the pistol by him. Before she touched it she looked at Connors body one last time, putting her hand on his cold cheek. "If only time was on our side." She let go to grab the gun and checked to see if there were bullet's left in the magazine. Full clip. _Sumabitch didn't even get the chance to take a shot. Poor bastard._ Alyssa make sure the hand gun was ready to fire and the headed for the gate. _Oh hell no._

She was leaving. Again.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" Marie cried out as her sister started running for the gates. She tried to run after her but Carol had caught her, holding the crying pre-teen back.

"No sweetie the storm is too dangerous.." Carol told her as she pulled her back, "We have to go inside.."

Marie continued to cry out for Alyssa, but she was already through the field. _No. Not this shit again. I ain't gon' lose her again. _Daryl jumped to his feet, grabbing his cross bow. He would go after her, and no one could stop him. Not even the storm. Still they could try.

"They hell ya think yer goin'?" Merle pushed Daryl back to keep him from runnin'.

Daryl got right back in his face, "She's gonna die out there, she ain't thinkin' right it ain't safe for h-"

"You got a wife 'n a baby on the way, asshole, ya can't be chasin' after people in a storm!" Merle yelled back.

"Fuck you Merle! Ya ain't know shit bout family!" Daryl screamed, "Lyss ain't yer problem she's mine! Always been mine!" Daryl shoved passed his brother and ran off after Alyssa. He could hear faint arguing as he stomped off. Not caring enough to turn around. _Fuck Merle. Fuckin' lying asshole. I'll find Lyss all my damn self I don' need that shit head holdin' me down and makin' me feel like shit... fuck 'em. I'll do this myself. No matter how long it takes. No matter how unfair.. Fuck! This shit ain't right. There's never enough time to figure this shit out. _

_Never enough time._

_Never enough._

_"I always thought there would be more time."_

As he made it to the what was left of the main gate, he could feel someone was following him. When he turned around he could see Merle behind him. He looked pissed off the way he stomped up to him in the pouring rain.

"Yer woman sent me," Merle huffed, "Guess what's yers is mine, or some shit like that.."

He practically smirked with the slightest chuckle. His brother just got bossed around by Carol, and to him that was gold. _That's my girl. _Daryl nodded as they passed the gates, looking back only once to see that Carol was bring Marie and Beth inside, "Smart woman, that one."

"Yeah, yeah Come on boy," Merle reply as he walked passed him, "Let's go get that pet of yers. I'm sick of this damn storm already."

* * *

"Swear that baby of yer's better know how to sit, stay and roll over, Darylena or so help me I'll let the lil' brat run into the next storm when ever the hell they want!" Merle slumped down on the floor to sit down. The brothers hadn't made it that far into the forest with out the storm makin it difficult to find Alyssa. Daryl watched the rain pour from the window. Walkers had become the least of their problems, this storm was dangerous.

"We ain't gonna track shit in this storm..." Daryl growled, biting his thumb, " God dammit!" In anger he kicked the wall and then sat down next to his big brother.

Merle looked over to Daryl as he sat on the floor. "Hell it's not like they'd make it far, anyway, in this Georgia shit storm."

_Holy shit he's right! Why didn't I think of that shit? Merle ya fuckin' genius... _"Fuck, Merle!" Daryl jumped right back up on his feet and got ready to start moving again.

"What I do now?" Merle asked as he got up after him.

Daryl turned around to face Merle, "Fucker's couldn't have made it far, nearest place is the cabin north from here. We could run for it.."

Merle sighed then grabbed his things, "Ya best be right, baby brother. Or we're gon' be in a world of hell stuck in this storm."

"Ain't no way anyone made it father than that. Someone's sure as hell gonna be there." Daryl replied getting ready to open the door. He took one last deep breath. _Someone's gon' be there all right, whether it's Lyss or not... _Finally he opened the door and headed into the storm, with Merle watching his back.

* * *

The brothers approached the cabin cautiously. They had no idea would would be on the other side. Daryl tried to peek through the window but he couldn't see a thing. Too dark. The storm made it so they couldn't hear if anyone was talking inside. _Shit hope she's alright. Where are you Alyssa? _Merle was the one who went for the door. He twisted the door knob left and right. Locked. _Seriously? Ya gotta be kiddin' me.. _At least now they knew that someone was in there to lock it. Merle brother gave him the signal to check around the house, and find the another way in. Daryl nodded in agreement and the two brothers started to walk off the porch.

As they took one step down, a light flickered behind them for a spilt second and from inside the cabin the sound of a single gunshot was heard.

_Never enough._

* * *

**A|N:**

**Lol cliffhangers... i suck i'm aware. **


End file.
